Brown Soul: Parent of a Monster
by DezyBear
Summary: With Chara gone and DJ healed from her attack, it seems everyone can be happy with their new life on the surface. With new love and heavy confessions, their adventure is far from over... especially when there is someone listening. Rated T for cuss. Part 2 of Brown Soul
1. Chapter 1

After we ate at Grillby's, We drank milkshakes and just started talking. The thing that caught me off guard was that Sans was drinking ketchup right out of the bottle "...How do you do that?" I felt like I was going to gag when he swallowed before he responded.

" **what? want some**?"

"EWW! Only with fries and 'dog, not straight up from the bottle! Why do you do that?" I sat with Sans at work too much and already knew his short for hotdog, making him laugh more.

" **it's tasty, I don't care what people think. boom, 2 answers in one sentence, hehehe.** " He started drinking it again. " **don't you have a drink that doesn't really classify as a drink you like?** "

"...i dunno..." I might have been hungry times before the barrier broke, but I didn't drink condiments.

" _I LOVE HONEY! ONE TIME I TRIED MAKING A SWEET SPAGHETTI SAUCE WITH IT... I DIDN'T TURN OUT WELL, BUT I STILL TRIED! BEE'S LOVED IT! NYEH HEH HEH!_ "

"So you drink it from the bottle too?" He made a face like he was going to make a lie...

" _...I HAVE THE RIGHT TO REMAIN SILENT..._ "

"Oh my gosh..." I face palmed myself.

"I got it!" Frisk stopped drinking their milkshake, a milk mustache on their lips "What if you got your favorite condiment, and drink it! I drank mustard!" Sans just started laughing.

"...I am not drinking ranch dressing..." I just shuddered thinking of just THAT in my mouth

" _I DARE YOU! HERE, I HAVE A PACKET THAT CAME WITH MY SALAD!_ " He tossed me the packet, and I hit it with the back of my hand back to him." _...SO YOU CAN'T DO IT?_ "

"...I'm not Undyne Pap, that ain't gonna work." He just sagged back into his seat and Frisk patted his back.

" **if you do it i'll give you 5g.** " Sans even took the 5g out of his pocket to prove he had it.

"Really?! You'll spend money to make me do it?"

" **okay... do it and all the food we ate will go on my tab.** " ...I just started at him with a glare.

"...My point still stands, Sans... Gimme the packet." Pap tossed me the packet, and I looked at it. It was a little bigger than the ketchup packets I was used to seeing, and I never tried the ranch from Grillby's establishment. I opened it and I-

" **don't smell it yet. ketchup smells weird but the taste isn't the same, just drink it.** " So... I drank it. The packet had a lot of ranch in it, I just chugged it. I swallowed everything, getting an aftertaste from the ranch... " **...so... how was it?** "

"...I wish I didn't chugged it like that..." I hid my face in my hands. "I kinda liked it..." Then they laughed. "Okay, I was wrong! Hahahaha..." I just stuck the opened edge of the packet pack into my mouth just to suck on it while we continued to talk.

I was happy nobody asked about HOW I got into the E.R. Basically, Sans said that we were attacked by someone he didn't see, and that I just got in the way when I noticed what was happening. I didn't want to explain anything... My HP was high... But i'm not THAT strong... Well i'm not-... I'm not too sure about me from another multiverse and Chara possessing them...

But, the reason why I got hurt so much is that I don't have the best... DEF. I think you know what that is, right? The ability to defend yourself from attacks Monster or Human causes... I knew what my DEF was, and it was -1. I can take a hit, trust me, but thanks to what just happened, we learned that if I get hit with an attack too strong, I'll go Comatose or maybe pass out for a bit... Maybe nothing will happen since Chara made that attack and who know's what too much determination can do to something. My HP was below the hundreds after the attack...

* * *

After we ate at Grillby's we went back home. It felt great to see the village again. It was 7Pm when we got back, so Toriel had to make dinner for her and Frisk, and left back to their house, saying goodbyes before they left.

" _IT'S GREAT TO HAVE YOU BACK HOME DJ! IT FELT WEIRD NOT HEARING YOUR MUSIC COMING FROM YOUR HOUSE!_ "

"Heh, I gotta lower the volume, don't I? Welp, if it's before 8, it's as loud as I want it!" I stretched my arms, breathing in the air of our village again. then I let my arms fall on my head "...I still need another job..."

" _I HEARD ABOUT YOUR JOB AT MUFFET'S... I KNOW! SOMEONE BACK WHERE I WORK GOT FIRED FOR ALMOST LEAKING A RECIPE FOR THE SPECIAL'S GARLIC BREAD! MAYBE I CAN ASK MY BOSS ABOUT HIRING YOU! YOU SAID IN YOUR LAST JOB YOU WERE A WAITRESS, YES?_ "

"Y-Yeah! Pap you mean it?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

" _OF COURSE I DO! NEXT MONDAY, I'LL ASK!_ "

"You really are the great Papyrus!" I hugged him, him lifting me in the air "Ribs! Ribs!"

" _AH! SORRY! NYEH HEH HEH! I ALMOST FORGOT!_ "

" _welp. first a bakery, now a Italian restaurant... keep going like this and I might make you work at my hot dog stand._ "

"Even if I did, there wouldn't be any ketchup for the hotdogs."

" **and the italian place ain't gonna have ranch for their salads... speaking of...** " Sans reached into his pocket and pulled out three of the same ranch packets from grillby's. " **who's the 'jolly rancher'?** " He handed me the packets as Papyrus fumed

" _SANS! THAT'S A CANDY!_ " I was laughing at both of them, happy hearing a pun from Sans and Pap yelling about it, smiling at the same time." _I WILL NOT LET THIS DAY BE RUINED BY HIS PUNS!_ " Pap turned to me, giving a quick hug " _TODAY IS FRIDAY, SO I'LL PICK YOU UP FOR WORK ON MONDAY AT 8:30 SHARP IF MY BOSS ACCEPTS! GOODBYE DJ!_ " Then he ran back to his house.

 **"pap is the best."**

"Yup... Isn't he the youngest, or the middle brother now?"

" **... well, we're twins an-** "

"What?" Sans looked like he was waiting to see my face when he told me about this. "Your... twins?"

" **yup! don't look like it, does it!? people get so confused when we don't say anything!** " He was laughing as he was explaining. People think that because Pap is taller he is the older brother, then they see how both Sans and Pap act and think Sans is the older brother. **"I only meet one person who GUESSED correctly, and that was Clyde. I was so shocked."**

"H-How did he guess!?" I was laughing because of the stories Sans was telling.

" **he just guessed! he might have been joking, but pap didn't care. he guessed it right, and pap hugged him. first person to ever get it right... who did you think was the oldest?"**

"...Tabia honest, I thought you were the oldest verte-bro..." We stood there in silence before we lost it.

 **"y-you... HAHAHA! YOU CHEATED! you looked t-that up on Google!"**

"And i'm happy I did!" Sans fell on the ground when he was laughing and now was just catching his breath. I sat down next to him and just looked up.

 **"aahhh... eheheh... I'll never get used to the stars here.** " I lied down next to him with my arms behind my head. " **i've been reading about... constellations and how you can see the planets... so cool."**

"Nothing beats a shooting star. they're so beautiful when they pass by..."

 **"what's a shooting star? i never heard of that in the books i read."**

"Well, the books you read might call them meteors or asteroids... I don't really know the whole process, but it's when... something get's close enough to earth that you can see it. It basically looks like a ball of fire zooming in the sky... I saw thousands of them- some actually land on earth."

 **"is there anything you haven't seen?"**

"... A hippo and a lion play billiards, how bout that?" Sans stifles a laugh. "Well, real things..? I think i've seen it all. Hell, I seen all history unfold... A lot of it... actually sucks..."

" **...what do ya mean?** " He sat up but I still lied on the ground.

"...Humans... N-Not all of them... But... A large amount... Are freaking cruel... Would you believe me if I told you that humans enslaved other humans just because they took over land that belonged to them and for the slaves skin color? Or that how women we inferior for God knows how many years? And I don't even want to explain racism... I'm glad humans are warming up to monsters and vice versa." Sans face was full of shock as I continued to explain things that the humans did that we're just plain wrong...

 **"...wow... I-I never knew that... have you seen any good humans?** "

"Besides Frisk? I heard of them... but never meet em... wish I could have. There were so many good people... So far... My favorite has to be the mayor... She let all monsters stay in Ebott city... I wouldn't have meet the best verte-bros..."

" **you can't use the same joke..**." I heard him snicker as hard as he tried not to." **still... it was humerus.** " I held my breath to hold in my laugh. We looked up at the stars in silence for a few more minutes " **...thanks... for getting in front of me... I... wouldn't of survived that...** "

"...That's what siblings are for, right?" I just heard him sigh and see him nod "...You think Chara is REALLY gone?"

 **"yup... destroyed the artifact... that's the only way multiverses can connect... I went back to my dad's lab, and found out that he named the ones he seen, and gave a name to this one."**

"Yay, story time. Do tell." I got on my side and held my head with my arm.

" **he called this one 'Undertale.'... his notes said that he called it that because we knew the 'tale of the underground' heh. he's worse then asgore when it come's to names... The one where Puffy came from was called 'Underswap'...You can guess why... Then, there's 'Underfell'... That's where Chara's at.** "

"...What's up with that one... Isn't that the one where 'I' attacked you?" I noticed his sockets turned into voids instead of the pinpricks in them...

" **Oh, that wasn't you... Underfell, is where us monsters started the war... and lost. You were in the underground with us in that realm.** "

"Same as Underswap... Did you see me in there? I looked older, too." I looked back and his eyes were normal again.

" **Yup... Gaster knew her.** "

"...Your Dad... knew Underswap me?" I sat up and crossed my legs to look up at the sky again.

 **"yup-"**

"Stop saying yup, you bonehead!" I playfully hit his shoulder

" **...Yus, my Dad knew the other you. I have the logs when he made notes...** "

"No..."

" **yus!"** Sans sat up and pulled out a tape with weird symbols on the label. " **got a VSR?"**

"Yes, but... Maybe later... I'm bone tired..." He snickered and handed me the tape as he got up and stretched.

 **"me too. watch it whenever ya want... just don't lose it and give it back when you're done. I should go and read Pap his bedtime story."** Then he walked away to his house. I looked at the tape and tried to figure out the freaky symbols on it. There was snowflakes, emoji faces and hands all over it.

 _*"Why are skeletons named after font's?"*_

 _*"his name was w. ."*_

"...WebDings?" I said to myself. *I wonder if it's on my laptop... my name is... I dunno about the other's... eh, why not?* I got up and went into my house and sat on my bed with my laptop. I opened up 'notepad' and looked through the fonts it had in 'Format'. I saw comic sans, cooper, dejavu sans. all of them showed what they looked like with their names... except when I got to the bottom of the list. I found some labeled symbol and found webdings with three sets of wingdings. I clicked the first one and started typing random keys, and it didn't match the ones on the tape. I changed it with wingdings and did the same process and things weren't matching to well. I clicked the capslock, then everything was actually matching. "...So, uppercase guy, huh?" I typed a capital alphabet on the laptop and looked at the tape to see if I could figure out how to read it.. but... I was still tired.

* * *

 _ **AAHHH! I GOT THIS STORY UP AND RUNNING! Including this, I have 5 chapters already pre-made! I will upload every Monday, Wednesday and Friday. I hope you enjoy! I'm so happy!**_

 _ **BEAR HUGS!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**It's past 12... That counts as Friday, right? No bear hugs till the end :3**_

* * *

PAPYRUS P.O.V

" _YES SIR, I TELL HER ABOUT IT RIGHT AWAY! THANK YOU SO MUCH!_ " I was on the phone with my boss who had called back from yesterday about how I found someone for the job opening. He said that he would love it if DJ was the new waitress for the restaurant! I told him that she had experience for being a waitress and she was also my sister and that made him agree even more!

*I should be thanking you! I'll leave you to be the one to explain her new duties here since you already live near by. Oh, you may have to come into work early since Frank had to take off.*

" _YAY! HIS BABY FINALLY CAME?! I DON'T MIND COMING IN EARLY! MAYBE I CAN BRING DJ TO GIVE HER A SMALL TOUR OF THE PLACE AS WELL?_ "

"It's up to you. I'll see you two Monday." I hung up the phone and yelled yes at the top of my 'lungs' scaring my brother from sleeping on the couch.

" ***snort* t-the cat's got it with that salad!** " I sat next to Sans, making a mental note to hear about that crazy dream later. " **why did'ya scream?** "

" _MY BOSS SAID THAT DJ GOT THE JOB! DJ DOES NOT ONLY HAVE A JOB AGAIN, BUT SHE GET'S TO BE A COWORKER WITH THE GREAT PAPYRUS! NYEH-HEH-HEH!_ " Sans just smiled and sighed, lying back down on the couch.

" **that's awesome! how about you go tell dj the great news.** " He closed his eyes and I tossed a pillow on his face before I ran out and shut the door laughing. " **haha! very funny**!" I laughed more hearing him from inside the house!

"Hi uncle papy!" I saw Frisk and their friend playing in the playground area with wooden swords on the monkey bars.

"H-HI PAPYRUS!" I smiled and waved as I walked over to them, impressed with their balance standing on the bars. "Yo, wanna play? we're playing Pirates of the Caribbean! I'm Barbossa and Frisk is playing as Jack! YO, YOU CAN BE WILLIAM!" He almost lost his balance before Frisk caught them by using their sword to keep Kid balanced. I'm not sure if his real name is Kid or not, and he doesn't seem to mind being called 'Kid'.

" _I'M SORRY, BUT I'M GOING TO HAVE TO DECLINE! I NEED TO INFORM DJ OF GREAT NEWS! SHE GOT THE JOB AT WHERE I WORK!_ "

"DJ didn't answer when we knocked." Frisk said, climbing of the bars with Kid jumping down next to them. "We wanted to see if she wanted to play as Tia Dalma again with us, but I think she's still sleeping."

" _WELL, MAYBE SHE'S AWAKE NOW. HAVE FUN YOU TWO!_ " I waved goodbye as I walked up to DJ's house and knocked on her door. " _DJ! DJ, I HAVE GREAT NEWS! ANSWER THE DOOR!_ " I knocked again and heard a thud with a scream following. " _DJ?!_ "

"owie.. Hang on!" I waited a little more and the door opened. I could tell just got out of bed. It looked like she isn't change her clothes from yesterday and her glasses weren't on, showing a crack on her nose bone and some on the corners of her sockets, almost making it look like she had cartoonish eyelash's. I never noticed them before, her glasses hid them pretty well. "Hey Pap. What's up?" I was going to ask about the cracks on her face, but I wanted to tell her the good news first.

" _Y-YOU JUST GOT UP?_ " She nodded and yawned as she gestured me to come in. _"HI PHIL_." I looked up to my right and saw Phil sitting on a web in the corner as he waved at me. DJ left the room and came back with her cloak and glasses on.

"So, what's up?" She sat on the couch and I almost forgot what I came here for.

" _OH! MY BOSS CALLED AND HE SAID YOU GOT THE JOB!_ " Her face was basically priceless. She rubbed her sockets and asked me to repeat myself and I started laughing more.

"I-I got the job?! YES!" She jumped up and hugged me and I happily returned the gesture. I heard her laptop in her room turn off and I saw a tape next to it on the floor in her room.

" _WHAT'S WITH THE VHS? LAST I CHECKED HUMANS PREFERRED DISK'S NOW._ " She went into her room and got the tape to hand it t me... I instantly recognized the symbols on the tape.

"Sans said I could watch it. Since I figured out that this realm has other 'MV's, he said I could watch the tape and learn from it... No idea what it say's though..." I looked at the tape and knew what the words and numbers were. My father taught me and Sans how to read Wingding's back when we turned 11 since we've always wanted to learn it. He taught us as a birthday gift. It was fun, me and Sans would make larger versions of the letters 'J', 'K' and 'L' and put them on our faces like masks and scare dad when he came home from working at the core.

* * *

~" _READY? DOES MINE LOOK LIKE THE 'J' LETTER?"_

 _"_ _ **i want the 'J'..**_ _."_

 _"THEN YOU HAVE TO MAKE THE LETTER 'L', BROTHER!" He had a smug grin on his face and handed me an already made mask of the letter 'L' Wingding's mask._

 _"...WELL PLAYED, BROTHER." I handed him my mask as he gave me his As we we're placing the masks on, I heard someone on the steps outside our house. "I HEAR HIM ON THE STAIRS- HIDE!" Sans ran under the table and I ran behind the couch. I heard the keys unlock the door as I watched it open. I could only see dad's black shoes and pants with he tail of his coat behind him._

 _"_ _ **Boy's! I'm home!**_ _" I heard the door shut and the light turn on, making the area I was hiding in a little more dark from the shadow. "_ _ **I got a surprise... It might be too scary for you...**_ _"_

 _"*NOT AS SCARY AS OURS.*" I giggled as I wobbled the end table near the couch to make a book fall, giving Sans the signal to get ready. When dad went to investigate the sound, I quietly ran to Sans through the other side of the couch and we waited for dad to turn around to us. When he did, me and Sans screamed and jumped on him, making him scream and fall backwards in the process. But, dad had a mask on too!_

 _"_ _ **Oh no! You got me! You beat me to the surprise!**_ _" His mask was a 'K' Wingding mask, having a neutral look. Me and Sans laughed at the coincidence With dad laughing behind his mask along with us.~_

* * *

"...-inescing? Surface to Papyrus!" A hand waved in my face and I was shaken from my thought's. "Jeez, you we're in another realm! I've been asking what the tape meant for a minute now." DJ started laughing as I shook my head.

" _NYEH! SORRY. JUST THINKING ABOUT GOOD MEMORIES... ANYWAYS, THE TAPE IS LABELED, 'The Artifact: Log's 1-6'. I WATCHED THIS BEFORE... HAVE YOU?"_

"Not yet. I was going to, but I fell asleep as I was trying to see what the title said."

" _WELL... LET'S WATCH IT NOW!_ " I got up before DJ could say anything else. I placed the tape in the VSR and sat back down next to her and turned the TV on.

"...Wait, if you watched the tape already... Who have you seen?"

" _I DON'T WANT TO SPOIL ANYTHING! THERE'S SOMEONE IN THIS TAPE THAT I CAN'T BELIEVE I DIDN'T RECOGNIZE SOONER!_ " Then we waited for the tape to begin.

FRISK P.O.V

"SO WHAT NOW JACK? TWO IMMORTALS LOCK IN BATTLE FOREVER?!" I laughed at how Drake made Barbossa's voice, re-acting the scene where 'Me' and 'Him' fight with Jack holding the coin and Barbossa in the moonlight... Well, in this case in the sunlight of the first day of summer. Drake, or how other's call him 'Kid', had his sword pointed at me and I tried to make my voice as deep as I could manage.

"Or you could surrender!" We laughed as we hit and countered our attacks. I started running around the tree and Drake never slowed down and always kept up with me until-

"My child! It's time for supper, then it's bedtime!" I groaned along with Drake and we placed the swords under the tree at the play area.

"I wish we could play more." I liked playing with Drake... But, it's summer break so we can play tomorrow is his parent's say it's ok!

"...Yo, I got an idea! Maybe I can spend the night?! That would be an awesome start to summer break, right?!" I lit up at his idea, it was brilliant!

"Let's go ask my Mom!" I ran with Drake following me and I caught Mom before she entered back inside. "Mom, can Drake spend the night, please?!" She crossed her arms and thought for a moment.

"Drake, would your parent's mind?"

"Not at all!" He was jumping up and down and had a big smile on his face.

"I understand you say so," I fist pumped the air as Drake did the same with his tail. "-But, I would like to call them and make sure. I'll go call them now. I still have the numbers off all my subject's." I walked in after Mom and Drake ran back out to the playard.

"Drake?"

"I'll be right back! I-I wanna get something!" Then he ran out of view around back where the play yard is. I walked in and saw Mom in the kitchen with Flowey sleeping by the window. I petted his petals and waited for Mom to finish her call.

"Oh, Frisk, how about you go change into your nightwear? I'm waiting for Drake's parent- Oh, hello!" I assumed that she was talking to Drake's parent's so I left and changed into my PJ's.

DRAKE P.O.V

I ran back to the play yard and got my book bag with my thing's I brought with me today. I got out my phone and my voice scrambler I found at the dump of the Underground and waited for the phone to ring... Doctor Alphys thought it was broke, but all it needed was a little shake and some screws came out of it... I dunno what they're for, but it still works!

*Ring Ring. Tori-* I set the voice setting to -3 and waited for a response.

*-for Drake's parent- Oh, hello!* I heard Toriel's voice through the phone and I cleared my through.

"Hello. This is... speaking." I sighed in relief with my tail covering my end of the line.

*Hello , It's me, Toriel! Your child wanted to know if he could spend the night here at my home? He said you wouldn't mind but I just wanted to get confirmation from you.*

"O-Oh, that's perfectly fine. U-Uh can he use you're shower tomorrow then? I'll be at work in the morning."

*Oh of course. A child's hygiene is very important! I even have spare toothbrush's so that shouldn't be a concern to you either.* I released a breath I didn't realize I was holding.

"Thank you. He knows his way home so you don't have to worry about dropping him off! I must go now- Thank you for double checking with me."

*No problem. Oh, does he have any allergies? I'll make breakfast as well.* I liked how nice Toriel was. It reminded me of my Dad a lot and her concern was just like my Mom's.

"No, h-he isn't allergic to anything. Thank you." Then I hung up and placed my Mom's old phone in the bag along with the swords I brought. Glad I cleaned my clothes this morning and brought them. I still had them in my bag and I didn't realize it until I got my swords out a few hours ago.

"Drake?" I heard Frisk from the other side of their house.

"Yo!" I ran in front and I could smell Toriel's cooking coming from inside her house.

"There you are! Um, brace yourself... I love my mom... but she made snail pie for herself." They gagged and I laughed, following them inside.

* * *

 _ **WOO! Chapter two! Okay, this chapter's making kinda sucked for me. If you wanna hear why, keep reading this thing.**_

 _ **I pre made 6 chapters before I started part 2 of Brown Soul. Back in part 1, whenever there was a character's P.O.V like Sans or Undyne, Their thoughts would look like their dialogue... I changed that in chapter 5 or six of part 2... When I came back to this chapter from proof reading... *sigh*...** NYEH HEH HEH!_

 _ **Paps voice and THOUGHT TEXT were all capitalized! DO YOU SEE HOW LONG HIS P.O.V IS! But, I managed to add some things to this chapter that I'm quite happy about =^.^= PLease enjoy, review and follow this story! If you like it, go on with your sexy self and add it to your favorites!**_

 _ **BEAR HUGS!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**{*Static fades away***

A man with cracks going from the back of his head to his right eye and a crack going from his left eye to his mouth was seen in front of a camera sitting at a desk. He wore a white turtle neck sweater with a pure black trench coat. " _ ***clears throat* Hello. I am Dr.W. . This is log date M-01. I will be conducting a number of tests and theories, while recording the transitions and outcomes. What I am about to do must be documented and kept underwraps. If I want anyone to find this, it should be one of my son's: Sans Ding Gaster or Papyrus Wing Gaster. If you are not these people, then you have no right viewing this, unless one of my son's or myself gave you permission, so turn this off now if otherwise.**_ "

 ***Static returns, then shows Gaster in a different lab room, now standing.***

" _ **Log date T-02. Behind me on the pedestal is a very rare artifact. Probably- no- The only thing known to man- that can prove the multiverse theory!**_ "On the pedestal was a red sphere. The same one Sans destroyed. " _ **I, Dr.W.D. Gaster, will prove the theory of the multiverse!**_ " He posed just like Papyrus when he calls himself 'The Great Papyrus.'... The tail of his trench coat even waved in the wind. " _ **To make tracking of the possible multiverse and our own, I will have to name each realm to keep track. The one we are present in, I have dubbed it 'Undertale.'.. It was all I could come up with, don't judge me..**_ " Gaster picked up a camera with a strap on it and placed it around his head. " _ **This will be the camera I'll use for further documentation. You will be able to see and hear everything I will... Yes, it looks dumb, but its a small price to pay- Anyway! Let us continue...**_ " Gaster walked up to the artifact, his eyes turning green using magic. Then, a portal opened. " _ **H-...Holy shit...uh *clears throat* I-I will now enter the portal. Let's see if my and passed scientific theories are correct.**_ " He turned back to the main camera, then turned it off.

 ***Static returns, then then shows a cave like area surrounding Gaster.***

 _ **"...uh... Log date... T-03... This... This might be waterfall... Is... Is this a por-**_ " When he looked at the artifact, it wasn't there. There was a blue cube in it's place. " _ **...Is there... More than one? I... I guess I should explore...**_ " The camera moved and it looked like it moved down lower. " _ **I'm attaching the camera to my coat pocket. It will blend in a bit... In case if this is just a portal thing, and I'm now in Waterfall, I don't want people to question my work... I should be studying the souls but I need a damn break from that.. merciless studies...**_ " Then he walked out the room he was in. The area he was in looked like Waterfall. " _ **Well... How about we go see Snowdin... Maybe surprise my children.**_ " The video appeared to be edited to turn back on in Snowdin, since this wasn't' the end of the third log. " _ **...It looks like home... Um... I'm not displeased, but I was hoping for a multiverse reaction to happen here.**_ " Gaster walked to his door, and attempted to turn the knob, but it was locked. " _ **...Um. *Knock Knock Knock* Sans? Papyrus? Why did you lock the door?**_ "

"WingDing?" A women's voice came from the other side of the door. The door unlocked and-..."WingDing! Your back from work already? You were only gone for 2 hours!" An older skeletal women opened the door. She had a dark cloak covering her head and was wearing a long sleeved purple dress and had socks on because she was in the house."...WingDing?" She waved in his face, the camera shaking as he moved away form her arm. "Oi! You alright there? Sans and Pap are in the bath... They made a bit of a mess during lunch... I cleaned it up though so don't worry!"

" _ **I...I'm sorry... W-Who are you?**_ "

"...You ok? It's me, Deja Vu? Flare asked me to babysit Pap and Sans because you said you left work early? It's the only reason why I got outta bed today!"

" _ **...I left at 8 in the morning...**_ "

"No, you left at 6 in the morning... Why did you change your clothes? You had... Well the exact opposite colors of clothes on..." Gaster tried to speak but DejaVu pointed a finger at him."Did you buy the black trench coat?! That was 200g!"

" _ **N-No! The white one was 200g!**_ "

"You said you got your trench coat from your Mother!"

" _ **I-.. Y-... HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW MY MOTHER?!**_ " DejaVu just sighed and rubbed her face.

"You know what... You obviously... Didn't drink coffee or something... W-What happened at work?! Flare said you were working on the Core and making sure it was regulated to transfer power." DejaVu was starting to look agitated with the way Gaster was acting.

" _ **No I-... What... the Hell am I doing-**_ " DejaVu hit him on the shoulder with a scowl.

"Watch your profanity!" She yell-whispered. "Your kids are upstairs!"

" _ **I... I need to go!**_ " He was chuckling while talking, then ran away while DejaVu was yelling for him to stop. " _ **I NEVER SAW THAT LADY BEFORE! I-...**_ "He kept running until he made it back to where the artifact was. He took the camera off of his coat and faced him. " _ **I DID IT! HAHAHA! I PROVED THE THEORY! I'M IN ANOTHER MULTIVERSE!**_ " He was jumping up and down and dropped his camera. When he picked it back up to face him, DejaVu was behind him.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?"

" _ **AHH!**_ " Gaster dropped the camera and could only see Gasters leg and DejaVu's full figure. " _ **...Watch your profanit-**_ "

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU! Sans heard you yelling and got scared, and now Papyrus is wondering what's going on! They got excited that you came home early, then you leave?! If this is a joke to you, than you got a sick sense of humor!"

" _ **I... It's not meant to be a joke! T-This is... Amazing!**_ "

"What are you talking about?!"

" _ **I...I can't explain! I-I need to leave!**_ " The portal turn on, then Gaster's feet left the frame, with DejaVu running after him

"DON'T YOU DARE LEA-" Then the portal closed... The tape edited out 2 hours, then, A younger version of Puffy with what looked like Sans following him. The Sans in the video had big blue orbs in his sockets. They were both wearing shorts with brown shoes and socks and had orange and blue T-shirt's on. Sans looked over to the camera, then poked Puffy's shoulder

" _pap... w-what's that?_ " The Sans in the video seemed kind of timid. And Pap was less... energetic. He just acted like Sans. He walked over to the camera and picked it up to look at it.

" **...NO CLUE... WAIT... IT LOOKS JUST LIKE DAD'S TRAVEL CAMERA EXCEPT THIS ONE IS BLACK... DID HE GET ANO-?** "

" _it's recording... hi!_ " Sans waved at the camera and took it and turned it, making it face Papyrus. " _what do we do with it?_ "

" **...PROBABLY BE BEST THAT WE TURN IT OFF AND LEAVE IT HERE. DAD MIGHT HAVE BEEN HERE SO HE MAY COME BACK FOR IT.** "

" _if he may come back for it, then why not wait here?_ "

" **CAUSE I WANNA SLEEP... THE COUCH LOOKED AMAZING WHEN WE LEFT. I'D SLEEP HERE ON THE FLOOR, BUT I THINK MOM WOULD HAVE US 'GROUNDED'. SEE YA BRO.** " Pap walked away with the camera following him until he walked out of the small room. Sans looked back at the camera and set it down to chase after his brother.

" _...wait for me pap!_ " Then he ran out of view.

 ***Static returns, now showing the room with the red sphere and the pedestal.***

The artifact glowed, opening a portal with Gaster yelling while being tackled by DejaVu, who was fuming in anger and confusion."THAT'S IT! YOU EXPLAIN TO ME WHAT'S GO-...What's going on..." She looked up, figuring out her new surroundings. She stood up and looked around. "...This... Where is this? What did you do?"

" _ **I... Didn't do anything...**_ " He grunted as he got up " _ **You're the one who tackled me! And now were probably gonna die- TAKE COVER!**_ " He dove under a table, looking like he was waiting for the inevitable. DejaVu just stood there looking at him.

"...Really? You... You already discovered the Multiverse theory, didn't you?"

" _ **...Pardon?**_ " His head poke out from behind a table.

"...You found out about the 'MV' Theory years before you made the Cor-... Wait..." She turned around to look at the artifact. "...You're not him... You're from... This MV I believe?"

" _ **Y-You know?**_ " He crawled out from under the table, dusting himself off " _ **You know about the... MV theory, as you call it?**_ "

"Yes. It was one of the greatest yet most dangerous achievements of Ga- ... Well, in my MV, that is... Your just starting? You didn't work on anything else but the Artifact."

" _**I-I Made the Core first before I continued any other works. I thought power for the underground was more important.**_ "

"Well, not 'you'. He procrastinated the Core for years. It wasn't until his sons were born when he realized they were more important... the Core was made because he wanted his sons to be happy."

" _ **I made the Core because everyone needed it... It was amazing. The day I finished the Core was the day my sons were born...**_ "

"Jeez, everything is swapped in our MV's, huh?"

" _ **Yeah... Hey, that's it!**_ " He ran over to the table and wrote on a pile of papers, not caring for what was already on them.

"What are you do-?"

" _ **OUT IF INK!**_ " DejaVu followed Gasters movements as he ran around the lab looking for things to write with." _ **Um, In order for me to keep track of the MV's I see, I thought that giving them names would be a good start. So, I'm calling the one I just visited 'Underswap.**_ "

"Heh, lemme guess... This one is 'Undertale?" Gaster stopped writing and turned towards her. Before he spoke she answered the question. "He called this realm the same thing... Listen... I understand that... you were looking forward to achieving something amazing with this discovery but... You can't continue this."

" _ **Wha-?... Why?!**_ " He turned to face her.

"It's too dangerous. It's bad enough that I'm even here..."

" _ **...But... Hmm... I guess... I didn't think too much on the complications of this feat... But I at least want to learn about the other MV's... Why we can't stay connected? My last hypothesis was just proven wrong...**_ "

"No one knows that for sure. People believe that the artifacts are as old as God himself. Gaster studied the possibilities but never got a clear answer. Only that things get get too mixed and can collapse on itself." Gaster just sighed and was looking the other way. "..If it will stop you from connecting to the other realms... I could... Give you his notes."

" _ **Huh?**_ "

"My MV's Gaster. He didn't make the Core when he discovered the MV's, so everything he documented was on paper. I can give you his notes- Only if you promise you wont connect to any other realm- Or let anything in on your watch. Deal?" She held out her hand, and Gaster shook it. "Good... I should leave... I'm not sure what the time differences are with the MV's if they have any." Before she started to activate the portal, Gaster stopped her.

" _ **Wait. I... I never seen you before in the Underground. Who are you?**_ "

"..My name is DejaVu Pietersite Blade...I don't think that I'm even down here..." She had a skeptical look on her face as she was thinking while Gaster was wondering what she meant. "...Long story... I should get back to the boys. God knows what they've been doing and what G or Flare's gonna do to me when they find out I left. I'll send you the notes. Promise." Then she left through the portal.

 _ ***Static returns, back in Underswap's Waterfall***_

DejaVu's feet enter the frame. Her feet turned towards the camera and picked it up. The camera was recording her face as she looked at it."...Looks like he left it behind. I'll send it back with the notes." Then the camera turned off.

 ***Static returns, Now back at Gasters desk***

" _ **Log date F-05. I... Hehehe... I read through the notes DejaVu gave me... I-I'm just.. WOWZA haha... That's the only thing I can say, and that's not even a real word... There are... So many MV's. Some that I can't even believe exist... There's one were... We... Us...**_ " Gaster gestured around himself " _ **Started the war... and lost... One where were in space..! My son would love that one... I wish I could thank that women... But... I feel... so bad for her...**_ " He picked up a folder that had lowercase wingding writing on it and just stared at the papers inside. " _ **Her realm is swapped... In there... she left with her mother to come here... That can only mean... in this realm she stayed with her human father... o-outside... If she is still alive here... then she's the last known person... to have a perfect split between human and monster... Maybe she is alive... DejaVu is alive... a-and she isn't a boss monster somehow.. I got the rare chance of being a skeleton... Same with my boys. We have... the smallest amount of human in us left. My wife had no human in her, God rest her... beautiful dust and soul...**_ " Gaster rubbed his face with his hands, letting out a sigh, then letting them drop on the desk. " _ **I think it's best... That this will be the last log for... MV's research. I'm going to hide the artifact somewhere... I'm not too sure of what will happen if I destroy it... Probably nothing, but... Just to be safe, I'm hiding it... And these tapes.**_ " Then he reached behind the camera, turning it off.

* * *

 _ **THIS ONE... WAS FUN! And now, I have a new favorite gem. Yes... Pietersite is a real gem... I really want a skull ring made of pietersite XD! Any ways, thank you for reading, and.. LUV YOU GUYS! And hey, tell other people about this story! It will be very appreciated! Review what you think!**_

 _ **This chapter was annoying! This chapter was one of the rare few that was pre-made. At first, It was in DJ's P.O.V with Papyrus watching the tape on the couch, but then I wanted to make like NO ONE'S P.O.V and just be the tape itself... That took a whole hour re-writing XD**_

 _ **BEAR HUGS!**_


	4. Chapter 4

The tape came out of the VSR and I handed back to Paps and sat back down on the couch. "...So, the DJ from that MV also knew you guys?"

" _YES! SHE TOO WAS LIKE FAMILY TO US-! WELL TO THEM- MY POINT STILL STANDS!_ " Pap got up and put the tape in his back pocket and handed me a piece of paper. It had a bunch of schedules, it kinda looked like what Muffet gave me before I got fired. " _THAT IS YOUR TO-DO-LIST FOR WORKING AT THE RESTAURANT! I RECOMMEND GIVING IT A READ BEFORE YOU START WORKING MONDAY. I EVEN ADDED THE NAMES OF YOUR NEW COWORKERS IN THE BACK!_ "

"Thanks pap! This'll help a lot." He gave a 'Nyeh heh heh' and walked out the door. I was alone in my house with Phil in the corner of the living room ceiling. I huffed and lied down on the couch since I couldn't think of anything to do. Frisk and Drake wasn't outside, and that's when I pop in to play... unless they ask me. I didn't want to listen to any music right now... shockingly my house is clean.

*knock knock*

"Who's there?"

" **a door.** " I snickered and got up from the couch.

"A door, who?" I leaned on the door frame and waited for a response.

" **a door's between us, that's why i'm knockin'!** " I laughed as i opened the door and saw Sans. " **so, watch the tape?** " I nodded and he walked in, sitting on the couch.

"It was trippy, seeing myself like that... She was like me, yet... I dunno how to explain it."

" **that's usually how MV's work. in the underswap thing, i was kinda timid, like how pap used to act until he found his dream of being in the guard... i wonder sometimes if i wanted to wear a battle body in that realm... but, that's the only tape we have and the one's in the tape are around frisk's age.** " Sans plopped on the couch and I remembered what Puffy, Pap's doppelganger from underswap, gave me before he returned home. It was a picture of him with underswap San's and me as our age here.

"Hang on, I completely forgot about this!" I went into my room and got the picture out from my end table and handed it Sans as i sat on the couch. The image had Puffy looking like the last time we saw him with underswap San's wearing a bluish-gray battle body with DejaVu behind them in a purple dress.

" **w-wow... that's freakin amazing!** " Sans was laughing and he had tears in his socket's looking at the image. " **i l-look awesome and he know's it! not as good as pap's battle body though.** " I nodded in agreement as he handed the picture back to me.

"...Now what?" I waited for a response, but when i looked back at Sans he fell asleep. "...Bone head." I laughed a little as I got up and left. I walked outside, smelling the nice summer air. Summer just started and the hot days are soon to come,much to other people's dismay. Some... well a lot, of people are jealous of us skeletons. But they shouldn't be. Temperature still affects us, it just takes a little longer. I remember when it would be winter and i couldn't find any warm clothes and i could feel my marrow freeze under my bones. In the summer, I always made sure to be somewhere near water.

I can't believe how things have changed... It's amazing.

*Ring Ring.* "Moshi Moshi, DJ speaking!"

*...What?* I heard Clyde's voice on the other line.

"It's something Alphys taught me! You say Moshi Moshi when you answer a phone. It's Japanese. What's up?"

*Not much. I decided not to work today... It's too freakin' hot!* I started to laugh as i sat on the porch steps.

"I'm so sorry! I forgot you have fur! I feel great!"

*Your evil!* We both laughed as i watched some kids play with squirt guns and water balloons. *So, did you find a job yet?*

"Pap is the best person on the planet! He got me a job where he works!"

*The Italian place? No way, my sister is one of the supplier's for ingredients! Everyone loves her cinnamon buns.* We just continued to talk on the phone until i saw Frisk and Drake come outside. Drake was waving goodbye to Frisk with his tail before Frisk hugged him. He left the village and something fell out of his bag.

"Hey, Clyde, I'll call ya back, Ok?"

*Ok. I gotta head out anyway. We're still seeing that horror movie, right?*

"Duh! I'll see ya on Sunday." I hung up the phone and went to see what fell out of Drake's bag. When i picked it up, it made a static sound. It looked like a microphone. Out of curiosity i clicked the button and spoke into it.

" _Hello-_ " My voice sounded deeper. " _Haha! I sound like Sans.._! Where did Drake go?" I looked around and I couldn't see him anywhere. I started to speedwalk to where the street is and I saw him a few blocks away, running. "Jezus he's quick. Drake!" I ran after him, but he was way faster than me. I saw him turn a corner as I tried to catch up. When I came to where i last saw him, I was in an alley way. I looked up at the street sign, remembering the name. "Dove Street... This is one fo my shortcuts from the diner to my old home..." I walked through the alley until i found myself at the old sewer plant. "...Drake? Dude, ya here?" I walked around and I couldn't see anyone. I looked at the entrance of the sewer plant, remembering how it felt when i first found this place.

* * *

~ _It was raining and thundering at night when I ran from a fire that started. The fire was in a shack that used to be my home here in Ebott, but some teens thought it would be funny to light it on fire... I grabbed what i could and jumped out the window before the fire came to where I was. All i could grab was my drawing book, pencil, a few clothes, my knife and my picture I drew of my parent's. I was carrying it all in my only blanket through the alleyways. The only thing keeping me dry was my cloak._

 _I was walking for hours and my bare feet was starting to hurt. I came across the sewer plant, seeing signs everywhere that said 'CAUTION' or 'NO TRESPASSING'. The whole area looked like it was untouched for a few decades, there was moss and trash everywhere outside. I heard more thunder before i decided to go inside. It was damp in the tunnel and there was some graffiti on the walls. I kept walking until I found a hole in the concrete. It looked like I could fit through. I set my bag down and jumped in, felling nothing wet despite the floor above it. I saw some moonlight shining through the corner of the ceiling. I looked out and saw the Dove Street sign and a few of the buildings. No rain was coming in through the opening. I looked around the room, noticing that it looked new compared to the rest of what I've seen._

 _"...Maybe i can stay here..." I looked around, seeing the size of the area. It was about the same size as my old home. "...Ok... Maybe, this can work..."_ ~

* * *

I just smiled as I leaned against one of the buildings, remembering the day I moved the things I had in. *...Maybe I can drop in for sentimental reasons...*. I looked around, seeing no one in sight. I held the voice scrambler Drake dropped earlier, thinking i could just keep a hold of it until he comes back to play with Frisk. I put the handle through one of the belt loops in my jeans and walked into the sewer, finding the hole that i climbed out and in for so many years.

*RING RING* My cellphone's ring echoed off the walls and it scared me half to death.

"...Hello?"

*Hey...* I heard Clyde's voice on the other line, but he sounded upset.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

*...I got mugged.*

"WHAT?! H-how- Are you ok?!" I walked out the sewer tunnel and made it outside to the street, already walking back to the village.

*Yeah, I'm fine! Don't worry they didn't hurt me... They took our tickets though.*

"I don't give a shit about the tickets! You sure you're alright? Who attacked you?" I heard a muffled conversation in the back round before Clyde came back on.

*heh, a few people. Some humans and monsters. I-I as walking in the alley and-*

"Which alley? I know every single one." I heard him pause on the phone as i waited for the stop light.

*We've only been on the surface for... a few months, how do you know every alley way?*

"...Um... I-I use them a lot... Faster than walking with a bunch of people on a crowded sidewalk- Not the point! You're ok though?"

*Y-Yeah, i'm fine... I dunno what we're gonna do on Sunday. I had the money planned for snacks and everything.* We we're both looking forward to the movie since i got back from the hospital. The movie tickets we're already sold out and the other good movies at the theater was the same.

"...How about we use the money and get a horror game?"

*That's a great idea! I heard of this thing called Alien VS Predator, how about that?*

"*acid blood and facehuggers and spaceships, oh my!* That sound epic! I got a PS3 at my house with a few controllers, the cheapest game I've seen is 20 bucks." I made it back to the village, looking to see where Clyde's house might be.

*Awesome! We'll have about 20 bucks to spare for snacks! I'll head out now!*

"Ya sure? Maybe i can come with ya." I continued to look for his house, but all the houses I've seen we're empty with people on their front lawns grilling or playing with water balloons and squirt guns.

*That's be cool! We can get the stuff we like with no worries! I'm leaving my apartment right now.*

"...That's why i can't see your house!?" I started laughing as I walked back out of the village. "I was looking for your place in the village!" Clyde started to laugh on the other line.

*I-I live in the city with my sisters and nephew. How about we meet at that one dollar store near Jackson street?*

"See ya there." Then I hung up the phone.

* * *

CLYDE P.O.V

I just got off the phone with DJ telling her about what happened. I'll be honest, that was the first time i heard her cuss and my sister overheard it.

"Holy crap! I thought you said she didn't swear! Haha!"

"I didn't say she didn't swear, Bonnie. I said I never heard her cuss before." She just nodded while trying to stifle her laughter. "What's so funny-?"

"Did you see your face when she cussed?! HAHA! YOU LOOKED LIKE YOU HAD GLOWING BLUEBERRIES ON YOUR CHEEK'S!" I could feel my cheeks blush again as I got up from where I was sitting, taking the ice pack off my head from when the thugs rammed me against the wall to make me drop my wallet.

"I-I just never heard her cuss before! I-It surprised me, ok?!"

"What ever ya say, lover boy. I gotta go, I need to open the shop... AH!" Bonnie suddenly grabbed my shoulder's with stars in her eye's. "I know! Take her to my place to buy the snacks you wanna get for your game night! Love ya CJ." She gave me a quick hug and ran out the door before I could slug her in the arm. I walked away from the door but she opened it again. "Oh, and take care of that ear! I don't care if the antibiotic cream burns, it'll be better than that getting infected." Then she closed the door again.

"Heh... Sisters... Can't live with em, can't live without em..." I picked up my phone again and texted DJ about the other store we could head to instead and looked at my face in the mirror. I had a bump on the back of my head and my left ear got scratched. "...You just had to lie, huh?" I touched my ear, instantly regretting it as soon as I did. Bonnie wanted to put a bandage on it, but I said I didn't need it... Boy do I wish I took the offer. I just perked my ears up, even though it stung a little, but it wasn't unbearable. "...If she asks... I fell off a ladder fixing my air conditioner." I combed my hair with my fingers before I walked out the door, getting a text message from my phone.

*That sounds gr8! Less of a walk. See ya there, TTYL.* I realized that since we've been friends, i never got a picture of her for my phone messages. My nephew got a hold of my phone and made the image a skeleton with headphones on... pretty accurate but-

" _CLYDE!_ " I walked out the apartment building and i saw Papyrus running to me. " _THERE YOU ARE, I'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU!_ " He was running so fast i was surprised he wasn't gasping for breathe. " _...WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR EAR?_ "

"I-I fell of the ladder fixing my AC. Um, what did you need me for?"

" _HMM? OH, RIGHT! I NEED YOUR HELP!_ " He seemed really excited about something... well, more excited than what he usually acts like. " _YOU KNOW HOW SANS AND MY BIRTHDAY'S ARE COMING UP IN A FEW MONTHS,RIGHT?_ "

"Yeah, you want me to help plan your gifts for Sans earl-"

" _NO, I DO THAT, STOP ASKING FOR HELP!_ " I just snickered, every year he wants to give a gift with no help. I just ask to push his buttons. " _I WAS THINKING ABOUT OUR BIRTHDAY, AND THEN I THOUGHT ABOUT DJ'S! I KNOW EVERYONE BIRTHDAY'S- EVEN YOURS- AND I DIDN'T KNOW WHEN DJ'S BIRTHDAY WAS!_ "

"And i'm guessing you found out?"

" _ALL THANKS TO THE QUE-._ " I slugged him in the arm as people walked by, the monsters with them snickering. "... _I KEEP FORGETTING THAT_."

"Eh, your not the only one. Anyway."

" _DJ'S BIRTHDAY IS ACTUALLY IN 2 WEEKS!_ "

"Wow, really? She hasn't said anything about it!"

" _GOOD, THEN IT'S NOT ON HER MIND! KEEP IT THAT WAY! AS WE LIKE TO CALL EACH OTHER SIBLINGS, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, PLAN TO MAKE THE BEST PARTY A SIBLING CAN MAKE! SINCE YOU TO ARE DATING I THO-_ "

"WHAT?!" My face got even hotter and the summer heat wasn't helping one bit. "W-We're not d-dating!"

" _WOWIE, REALLY? I REALLY THO-_ "

"SHUT UP!" I hid my face in my shirt and I heard Papyrus snickering.

" _HAHA! I-I'M SO SORRY FRIEND! I-I SEE WHY SANS DOES THIS NOW, IT'S FUNNIER WHEN THE ROLES ARE SWITCHED!_ "

"Get outta here bonehead, I-I gotta go- *DING*" I heard my phone go off and DJ's text was shown on my phone screen.

*Dude, where R U? U didn't say which store we're goin' 2!*

" _HAVE FUN ON YOUR DATE!_ " I tried to hit Pap, but he ran off before I had the chance.

* * *

 _ **...BEAR HUGS! Review what you think... I slept in too long- DON'T JUDGE ME!**_


	5. Chapter 5

PAPYRUS P.O.V

I just got back to my house, seeing Sans sleeping on the couch. _"SANS? WHEN DID YOU GET BACK."_ He jolted awake and was gasping before he calmed down. _"WHAT'S WRONG?! WHAT HAPPENED?"_

 **"n-nothin'. heh, crazy dream... gotta stop drinking, uh, ketchup before i sleep... does stuff to ya, heh."** He stretched and got off the couch and handed me a magazine for a new store that opened at the mall Sans works at.

 _"...UM... WHAT'S THIS FOR?"_

 **"dj's birthday is coming up, right? you asked for some idea's for gifts so, that place has a bunch of video games and art stuff. it'll open tomorrow i think."**

 _"SANS THIS IS BRILLIANT! BEST PART, SHE STILL DOESN'T HAVE A CLUE!"_ Sans raised an eyebrow at me and looked like he had something itching the back of his mind. _"WHAT?"_

 **"...um... i-i'm not trying to be a dick here but... does she know when her birthday is?"** I didn't know how to react to that question. Who would forget their own birthday?

 _"I'M SURE SHE KNOWS-"_

 **"pap... take this from someone who experienced something like this. i know you don't like talking about them, but when i went through a few resets, i cared less about certain things... i forgot what my birthday was until your reminded me asking about dj's... she was alone for a few thousand years, having no one... what would there be to celebrate? n-not to mention that she cant even age. i wouldn't be surprised if she forgot her age... what am i, 30?"**

 _"YOU'RE ONLY 20! WE'RE GONNA BE 21 THIS SEPTEMBER! WOWIE, I DIDN'T EVEN THINK OF THAT, SANS..."_

 **"...well... that will mean she'll get an even bigger surprise when she comes to her party."** Sans had a genuine smile on his face and that made me feel better about the party i was planning for her.

" _YOU'RE RIGHT! THANK YOU SANS! AND THANKS FOR THIS STORE MAGAZINE!_ " I heard my phone go off and I forgot what time it was. _"AH! I'M GONNA BE LATE FOR WORK! KEEP A HOLD OF THIS FOR ME A LITTLE WHILE LONGER PLEASE!"_ I tossed the magazine back to Sans before I ran out the door and got in my car. Before i started it, Sans was next to me outside the driver side door.

 **"it's saturday!"**

" _I ASKED TO WORK A FEW EXTRA HOURS TO GET NEXT THURSDAY OFF FOR DJ'S PARTY! THIS IS THE ONLY WAY I CAN GET THAT CHANCE! I WAS NEVER A WAITER BEFORE- GIVE ME LUCK!"_

sans P.O.V

I let Pap drive off until he was out of my sight. I looked back at the magazine and was wondering what to get for DJ. After everything she's did for us, i wanted to repay what she's done in some way, I don't care if she said I didn't have to, I want to. I couldn't think of anything she would want.

"Hey punk!" I turned around and saw Undyne run up to me. "How you been?!"

 **"good... hey, do you think you can help with something?"**

"Sure! What's happening?!" We walked back into the village and she sat on her porch stairs.

 **"dj's birthday is coming up and i can't think of anything to get-"**

"WHAT?!" If I had ears, they would have been unusable at that point. "Her birthday is coming up?! How old will she be?! I can get the drinks if she's old enough!"

 **"*oh she's old enough* um... i-i dunno how old she is... 25? *hundred. she's 25 hundred years old*"**

"AWESOME! Speaking of gifts, just look around in her house." I just looked at her dumbfounded at what she just said. "WHAT?! How do you think I always get what people like as gifts?"

 **"s-... when you got me those bottle's of ket-"**

"You we're running out!" She had a huge grin on her face, then she started laughing. "Just look around for things she may be running low on! Alphys got her an anime diary, read though that or-"

 **"i'm not reading a diary... your insane."** Her grin just got bigger as she got up.

"Welp, that's what i do. I'm heading back out. If you wanna ask her questions, I saw her and Clyde at the store while i was jogging. Seeya later punk!" Then she ran back out of the village. I just stood there for a few more minutes, thinking about getting a better lock for my bedroom door before I yawned and decided to go back to sleep on the couch. I teleported into DJ's place and tossed the magazine on her end table next to her couch and then teleported again to go crash in mine and fall asleep not long after.

Clyde P.O.V

* * *

I walked two blocks until I found DJ sitting on a chair in front of Grillby's. I looked in a window to check how i looked, and if you didn't look at me back, I looked normal, even though i would stop holding up my left ear because it stung too much. I held my ear back up and walked over to DJ, getting her attention. "Hey. So, where is this other store?" We started walking down the road to when my sisters shop and hotel was.

"It's a small store that sells games and snacks and stuff. The games there are cheaper too."

"Sweet! Maybe we can get more than the AvP game then?"

"Hopefully." We walked until we made it to my sisters store. When we opened the door, it hit a bell and my sister stopped reading a magazine at the cash register. DJ was looking around as I pointed at DJ and hand writing her name in the air. After that, my sisters smile got a little bigger.

"Hello! Welcome to my shop. Just let me know if you two need anything."

"Okay. Clyde, I'll go look for the snacks, you get the game, alright?"

"Get skittles and Snickers for me please." She made a fake salute and walked over to the candy section on the other side of the store. I knew my sister wanted to talk so i went over to the counter, not to mention that the games could only be bought over the counter, the games we're behind the register.

"So," She spoke in a hushed tone. "A skeleton, eh? She related to the other two?" The whole time we've been here her grin has never faltered yet.

"Yeah, siblings... dunno who's older."

"Age isn't what's important." I just nodded, remembering how Mom said that all the time. She was older than my Dad by a few years and most people think that the guy should be older. But my mom and dad could care less. "So, Alien Vs Predator?" She was talking in a normal voice and I almost forgot why I was here.

"Uh, yeah... Oh, and what's that game?"

"Super Smash Bros."

"GOT IT!" I heard DJ's voice from the other side of the store and Bonnie tried to stifle her laughs with her magazine.

"Ok then!" Her voice cracked from her laughs, but it seemed to go unnoticed. DJ came back with the snacks ad set them on the counter as Bonnie got the game."

"That'd be 28.64." DJ was reaching in her pocket before she stopped and looked at me.

"Dude, what happened to your ear?" I didn't realize my ear was down and I tried to place it back up, but it was stinging too much.

"I-I fell while fixing my AC."

"You didn't even bandage it? It looks painful."

"Yeah, it does." I glared at my sister, but she actually had a serious face and I decided to just not look at her.

"I got some aid stuff at my place. Here's the money." She gave Bonnie the money as she placed the items in a bag, then we left to DJ's place.

* * *

We walked for a little bit and DJ barely said anything. "You tried to hide it." She finally said something when we made it to the entrance of the village.

"I-It wasn't that bad-"

"It's hurting you, it hurts you too much to perk your ears up! Not to mention it's freakin' summer, Pollen is everywhere, that isn't helping it." I just sighed, looking at me ear's backside. It was a little more red than it was when I last looked at it. I felt the back of my head, happy that at least the bump went down. "...Did you even get that from the AC?" I flinched at that question. "...And you lied..." We made it to her front porch and i stopped walking as she got her keys.

"...I... I'm sorry for lying... And trying to hide it. I-I was in the wrong for that, and I should have just bandaged it myself..." I heard DJ sigh before she unlocked the door.

"It's ok..." I thought she was going to pull the 'don't lie to me again', but she just walked in, leaving the door open for me. I walked in, and her house was a little smaller than what it looked on the outside, but that was kinda the same deal for my apartment. I looked up and saw a huge spider though.

"Oh jezus..." She turned around and looked at the spider too.

"Oh, that's Phil. He wont bite. He's been my friend for a long while." I looked back at DJ and back at 'Phil'. He actually waved one of his legs at me. I waved back as he went closer to the corner and i think he fell asleep. DJ left the room as i kept my eye on him. "So, is he one of Muffet's spiders?" DJ came back as i sat on the couch.

"Used to be. He quit when I got fired." I looked back at DJ and she had a first aid kit with her. "Pap got me a new job at his work place though! I'll try to bring Phil along." I just chuckled a little at the thought of him being in an Italian restaurant.

"Hope that works."

"He hid from you pretty well." She opened the first aid kit and I had no idea what she was talking about. "When we first met, he was on my shoulder in the hood of my cloak. He hides pretty well huh?"

"Yeah."

"Here, that should be the stuff you need, right?" In the kit there was antibiotics, gauze and band-aids with pain meds in it too.

"Yeah. Can you put the game in?" She just nodded and turned on the T.V. I looked through the case and found a spray antibiotic. *better than cream.* I got the band-aid ready and was aiming the spray at my ear.

"Dude, your way off."

"Huh?"

"Your gonna spray your eyeball. Gimme the spray and hold your ear." I handed her the spray and when she sprayed my ear, it burned.

"OOWOWOWOWW!"

"Sorry! It's going to burn a little!"

"I know! That hurts more than the stuff I have at my place! It was one of the reasons why i didn't bother doing it!" DJ just sighed and handed me the gauze bandages. "Thanks though... I should have done it at my place."

"Yeah... I don't blame ya though. I've got some big cuts and cracks that hurt too much to take care of it. That's how i got this small crack on my nose bone and a few above my sockets." I didn't even see the cracks with her glasses on. If the cracks on her face we're actually just scar cracks, then when they first cracked open they must have been like gaping holes, her scars weren't even closed all the way.

"What happened then?" I finished wrapping my ears and I was just looking at the cracks. With out her glasses, they we're kinda hard not to notice.

"I fell of a tree a few years back."

"How tall was that tree?! I fell of a tree once, but I didn't break anything! It looks like it may hurt still!" She just started laughing as if it was an accident.

"It doesn't hurt! It's all good. Battle scars, right? Speaking of, your gonna have wounds by acid cause I'm playing as an acid xenomorph!" She got up from the couch and started her Play station as if the cracks didn't matter much. *she's a freakin' warrior...* "Catch!" She tossed me a controller and she sat on the floor.

"Why are you sitting there?"

"It's easier to play games like this for me." I just shrugged, not believing it and slid from the couch next to her as the games intro started.

* * *

 _ **Do you ever get so prideful that you wont even let other people- even family members- not help with your boo boo's? Yeah, that's what inspired me to make this little thing with Clyde and the 'Air Conditioner'. I get scratches and cuts all the time and don't even tell anyone about it, I even go as far as lying about how I got them... I'm more prideful than a lion, I swear... yet I call myself a-**_

 _ **BEAR HUG!**_


	6. Chapter 6

Undyne P.O.V

I ran left outside of the entrance of the village and waited for a few minutes until Sans left. I looked back every few minutes until he was suddenly gone. "...Fast runner." I walked up to DJ's house and tried to turn the handle, only for it to be locked. Being in the royal guard, you had to be able to get into certain criminal house's... We never had any in the Underground, but I watched enough anime to make sure me and my trainees are prepared. I sill keep my lock pick with me where ever I go and i managed to unlock the door. I shut and locked the door behind me and turned on the light, keeping an eye out for things that I could get. I'm determined to be the best bestie, and doing that takes action!

I looked around, taking instant notice of crumbled paper in and around a trash can next to the couch. I picked one up and it was a sketch of what looked like a person with a ponytail and a spear- "Is this me?" I looked through the other pages and they we're sketches or images that had mistakes in them of other places, people, or things. "She likes to draw then... I should get her some paper with how much she trashes..." I put the trash back in the bin and looked at the one sketch of me. "...I wanna keep this one though." I put the AWESOME sketch in my pocket and looked around for more idea's for gifts.

I found her bedroom and it was as messy as mine. There was some clothes on the floor and some books we're all over the bed. One of those books happen to be the diary Alphy's got her. "Fuhuhu BINGO!" Before I grabbed it, DJ's end table caught my attention. There was a really old looking knife. I've seen broken swords and arrows back in the dump in Underground and it looked like they we're made the same way. I picked up the knife and it felt as old as it looked. Behind it was a drawing of what looked like a monster and a human standing next to each other. On the frame, it said 'Tourmaline and William'. "Never saw a Tourmaline in the Underground... Gem monsters are very powerful, she would have been awesome in the Royal guard! Maybe this thing is before the war! Where was DJ digging at!?"

I was getting envious over the cool things DJ found that I almost forgot about the diary. It had a picture of a skeleton from an anime I saw Alphys watching, I think his name was brook if I remember right. I opened it to the first page and started reading.

 _Alphys got me this at the mall! It's so cool! I never had a journal for myself. I wanted one, but I always though that a bunch of papers would get lost or damaged over time. I guess this will be like a diary? Alphys said that I can write about things I feel about or things that happened to me in life. I think that will be pretty cool to have. I know there will be a lot in here. So much things have happened in my life thanks to Frisk. I have a life again thanks to them._

Didn't DJ say she lived with a few friends before the barrier was broken? If those jerks made her feel like she had no life, I'll break their skulls so hard! I turned the page to the next entry and I sat on the bed.

 _Today was very eventful... I went to my first day of work... and went sight seeing in the Underground for the first time._ *...First ti-...* _Sans brought me to Snowdin, and it was just like how he described it. It was very pretty. He showed me Waterfall, Hotland the Capital- I wanna see it again someday..._

 _I asked about my Mom... and he showed me where her dust was scattered. He told me things I never even knew about. Her name... My full name... How her and Toriel knew each other- why I wasn't Underground with her... I miss my Mom and Dad so much..._ *She wasn't Underground?!*

"S-She isn't a boss monster! If she we're, she didn't have kids! That's the only expinatio- HOW OLD SHE SHE?!" I skipped through the passage until I found one paragraph that caught my eye.

 _Sans says that my parents names were Tourmaline and William Blade, And my full name is DejaVu Ametrine Blade... I've always wanted to know..._

"...SANS KNOWS!?" I placed the book back where I found it and turned the lights off and locked the door. I ran to Sans and Pap's house and kicked the door down, scaring Sans awake.

 **"u-undyne! that's the third do-"**

"How... Old... is DJ, Sans?..." He just gave me an annoyed look and rubbed his face.

 **"she's turning 25-"**

"NO!" I picked the door back up and re hinged it and picked Sans up by the shoulders so we could be on eye level. "In the hundreds... How old is she?" His socket's pupils vanished and he was starting to sweat.

 **"... you didn't..."**

"I DID!" I sat him back on the couch and his pupils came back, but they we're basically pinpricks at this point.

 **"that isn't you- why did- WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?!"**

"I WAS JUST TRYING TO BE THE BEST BESTIE THERE COULD BE BY TRYING TO FIGURE OUT WHAT GIFT I SHOULD GET HER!"

 **"i'm such an idiot, you just told me how you knew what to get peop- DJ'S GONNA GO NUTS!"**

"I'M GOING NUTS!" I felt my chest get heavy, then I was pushed back to the wall. "What the-"

 **"undyne..."** I looked back at Sans and his eye socket had a yellow and cyan fire. This is one of the rare moments when he's 100% serious about something. **"you need to promise me something, just like how i make my promises..."** I just looked at him. He rarely makes promises, but when he did, no matter how insane, he's never broke one...

"...Okay... What?"

 **"don't... tell... anyone. she doesn't want people to know about her past. promise you wont tell anyone else. if you want to be the 'best bestie'... this is how."** I just kept silent until I nodded in defeat. Then I fell right on my ass on the floor.

"...How did you find out?"

 **"when we first came into ebott, i saw her watching everything happen while she was hiding in a tree."** I got up and dusted myself off and sat on the couch, Sans following suit.

"Anyone else know?"

 **"Pap, Tori and Flowey..."**

"How does that pissant kno-?"

 **"looooong story..."** I just nodded and sighed. **"...you know you gotta tell dj what ya di-"**

"SHUT UP I KNOW!" We sat there in silence for a few more minutes before the silence got too unbearable. "...How is she alive still?"

 **"hm?"**

"I-I mean... She's not a boss monster! In order to be alive as long as she has, she needs to be a boss monster that hasn't had a child. How is she alive?"

 **"..her** **soul."** I just gave him an annoyed look. **"i'm literally not giving a pun here... you know what brown stands for, right?"**

"You said it stood for Hope..."

 **"yeah... that guess was right on point. every soul has Hope... a brown soul has way more than most. so much to the point that a non boss monster can stop aging. that, and she made a promise."** I looked at him and he sighed again. **"when someone makes a promise, they just try their best to keep it, or they just say it to get someone off their back... when a skeleton makes a promise... it can affect us in the main three ways."**

"...Emotional, psychical and mental?" He just nodded. "That's why you rarely make promises. it can... hurt you if you break them?"

 **"it can't hurt me... it can... just break me a bit... here's an example... only pap knows about this... tell anyone, and you can kiss your 10ft anime sword goodbye."** He took off his jacket and lifted his shirt, showing me his ribs. They had a long gash going through it with some cracks breaking from it. All I could do was stare. **"this is what happens when skeletons break a promise. we never know the outcome until it happens..."** I looked at it a little more until Sans put his shirt back down. I decided not to ask what promise he broke.

" Well... What did... DJ promise?"

 **"she promised her parent's she would never lose hope..."** That's one of the most honorable promises I've heard. My promise to Asgore was that would always stay determined as the head of the royal guard. And even thought that isn't a thing anymore, I stay determined through everything that comes my way.

"...So... What now?"

 **"...now..? i say you plan how your going to break down to dj that you know her past... i'm going back to sleep."**

"Heh, of course you are... 'goodnight' bonehead." Then I left Sans house and headed back to mine.

* * *

Drake P.O.V

It's been a few hours since DJ suddenly came to the sewer plant. I thought she was going to find me... Whoever called, they did me a solid without even realizing it. I just sighed in relief until i realized I still didn't have my voice scrambler. My cell phone rang a few times before, and i couldn't answer it. I needed the scrambler to change my voice to sound like dad. I guess I left it at Frisk's house when they let me spend the night. That's the only way i can answer my cell phone... which wasn't really mine. I just sighed as I looked at my dad's cell. I'm surprised it still works after all the years I've had it, but I'm not taking it for granted. I decided to head back to Frisk's house and see if they found my voice scrambler. I placed my phone in my pocket and jumped out of the hole in the floor above me and started to run to the village.

I made it to the village and was happy I didn't trip this time. I knocked on Frisk's door and Toriel answered. "Hello Miss Dreemurr! Is Frisk here?"

"No, I'm afraid not. They tried to call and tell you that they went to the public swimming pool with Papyrus, but no one answered... I think it might rain soon though."

"Heh, yeah... my phone died and my dad's ran out of minutes... w-we don't use the house phone."

"I understand completely. We don't have a house phone either." I nodded and she invited me inside. Her house always smelled like butterscotch, sometimes it smelled like cinnamon. I looked up and saw Flowey in the window. I try not to be rude in Frisk's house... But Flowey's mean. When ever he makes a comment about my appearance I just ignore him or sigh.

"How's it going worm-lizard-!"

"Flowey!" Toriels eye's we're like flaming daggers as she glared at Flowey. He just sighed as she went into the kitchen.

"...you smell like a toilet." He whispered to me.

"...go photosynthesis"

"Drake, did you say something?"

"No!" Me and Flowey spoke at the same time. Even though Toriel isn't a queen anymore, she still shined authority for the monsters. Toriel came back with a cup full of tea and set it on the table. Before she could ask anything, the door knocked.

"Oh, excuse me please. Have some tea." She left to answer the door as i took a sip from the tea.

"If you didn't have a tail, you'd be so screwed."

"Same goes for you with your leaves and vines."

"Heh, house being homeless going for ya?" I just sighed as I finished off the tea. "Yup, I still know!"

"You just wont let that go, will ya?"

" _I need to make entertainment for myself_." He had the most creepy grin on his face.

"W-What? Does s-seeing me miserable really b-bring you enjoyment to your 'sad' and 'miserable' life?" His creepy grin just turned into an average smile.

"Yes, yes it does... And if you wont make your own comeback, don't say anything at all, Judy Hopps." I just sighed and looked out the window to avoid him instead. "Why wont you just find an adoption center or something?" I continued to ignore him. "Oh, I know, don't tell me... You've spent three years in the Underground one, only for parents to worry about adopting a kid with no arms." I tried to ignore him, but every sentence he said always stung, even though I've heard them many times before. "...Fine, than lets talk about different obvious facts... Where the heck is your voice scrambler?"

"I bet 10g you stole it."

"HA! Actually, for once, you made a false claim of my 'ghastly' acts... Actually, for the first time in forever, I didn't do anything." I just looked at him in disbelief. "You dropped it. Brown eyes tried to give it back but you wanted to get back 'home' while the rush hour was still going hot."

"That's how she made it to the plant... and because you hate them, pun intended." I walked out of the room, knowing Flowey was glaring daggers at me. "See ya later, Nick Wilde!" As I came to the main room, Toriel shut the door.

"Hello Drake. What is it?"

"I actually came to get my toy, but Flowey said it wasn't here."

"Alright then! I'm glad to see that he kept SOME form of manners today. I apologize for his comment when you first came."

"T-That's ok... I should go look for that toy then. Can I come over later?"

"Oh, you don't need to ask! I'll see you later today then?" She opened the door and I nodded for a yes as I left.

* * *

I came to DJ's house and I was going to knock on the doo-

"NOO!"

"PREDADORS RULE! AAHAHAAAA!"

"MY FACE HUGGERS, YOU MONSTER!" I heard her and someone else laughing, it sounded like the nice cream guy. I laughed a little hearing them fight as I knocked on the door. DJ opened the door and i saw Clyde sitting in front of the couch.

"Hey Kid! What's up?"

"Yo, uh, I left my toy and Flowey said you picked it up."

"I was trying to catch you earlier!" She left the door and came back with my voice scrambler. "Here ya go! Um... I had a little fun with it though... That thing is so freakin' cool!"

"Heh, i know right!? Thanks!" I looked the scrambler over, seeing it didn't have any other damage than it already had before I lost it.

"I tried to call the number that was on it, but no one answered." I almost forgot I wrote the number of the cell phone on the scramlber in case I forgot it again. That was a dumb thing to do... "Hey, Earth to Drake!" I got shook out of my thoughts when DJ poked my head.

"Sorry! Lost in thought for a second. Thanks DJ!" I got a glance at the clock in DJ's house and it was almost time for another rush hour. It was useful when people came and left work everyday. It made it easier to stay unseen.

"Hey I wanted to-"

"I-I gotta go- Thanks again!" I ran out of the village as I heard DJ yell goodbye. What I did was rude and I can imagine Mom scolding me... But I had to get back before rush hour... I can't go back into a center again.

* * *

 _ **WELL THEN! A heck load of stuff just happened in this chapter, huh?! I saw a comic dub on Youtube how 'Drake' on the surface was actually an orphan and he stayed in the dump of Ebott... I really wanted to use that in this story! AND Undyne knows about DJ! What next?.. are things going to get darker... and darker... and dar- ***_ **Shines flashlight in your face** _ *** HAHAHAA!**_

 _ **BEAR HUGS!**_


	7. Chapter 7

Sans P.O.V

I was sleeping on my couch, but all of a sudden I felt like I was falling. I tried to reach for something, but I couldn't find anything.

" **SAnS... SanS, plEasE...** " I opened my eyes in a completely dark place, yet I could still see my hands as if there was a light on. I looked at my hands and they had gaping holes in the palms.

" **w-what the fu-?!** "

" **SAns...** " I heard my name being called but I couldn't see anything but my black surroundings that seemed to be getting darker each second. " **Don'T foRget mE... R-RememBer...** " It sounded so glitched and scratched. I never heard anything like it yet it sounded so familiar.

" _SANS_!" I turned around and saw Papyrus. He looked younger, a few feet smaller than what he already was. He had bright yellow tears in his sockets and he was panting as if he ran for miles. " _SOMETHING HAPPENED AT THE CORE! W-WE NEED TO GET THERE NOW- WE NEED TO SEE IF DAD'S OKAY! THEY WONT LET ME IN THE CORE, HELP ME!_ " I was hit with an emotion of fear and drowsiness and I didn't know why... Papyrus suddenly vanished with a black figure in his place.

" **...Please...** " I heard him sniffle and start to sob while he feel to his knees. " **D-Don't forget me...** " His voice wasn't glitchy like the one I heard before... he sounded like...

" **...dad?** " He didn't notice me as he cried more, shedding green tears that seemed to fall into nothingness. I walked over to him and was hesitant to put a hand on his shoulder. " **...d... dad?** " I got the courage to touch his shoulder and he flinched as he turned around. He was worse than when I last remember seeing him... The cracks on his face we're worse and more gaped opened with smaller cracks stretching out to the rest of his skull. He had his hands over his mouth, which had holes like the one's that we're in my hand's earlier.

" **Sans..?** " his voice was full with disbelief and he started to shed more fresh tears. " **S-Sans, please say it's you...** " I just nodded my head and he hugged me like I was gonna fade at any instant. All I could do was hug him back... **"How are we... I-It worked?** " He felt real. I could feel his spine through his coat and his tears falling on my jacket. He was going to say something else before I started crying too.

" **w-where are you..?** " He just sighed and hugged me tighter before he got up. He was a little taller than me, but from what I could tell, not as tall as Papyrus.

" **You remember... Y-You have no idea how relieved I am to hear... t-to see that... What about your brother?** " He face was full of concern yet had hope, and his tears weren't stopping.

" **...he remembers... we... heh, we watch your science logs every week to make sure we wouldn't forget like other people did... there are rare moments we remember things that happened before the... y-you know.** " I felt tears sting remembering the day he disappeared. Something caused the Core to over heat and get a magic power overload. " **...w-what happened at the core that day?** " I heard Dad sigh as he rubbed his head with a tired look on his face. **"i wanna know..."**

" **...I wish not to speak of the event... But I will tell you, it had nothing to do with your section of the Core.** " He fell into the section of the Core I spent a month re-fixing. I was so happy he offered me to try since I actually wanted to join the royal scientists, even though I was way too young at the time. I heard something like wind behind me and when I turned I saw Papyrus, Dad and me sitting at the table back in the Underground.

" ** _Think of it like a job application! If you can fix this small section of the Core-"_**

 ** _"you call that small?!"_**

 _"COMPARED TO THE REST OF THE CORE, IT'S AN ANT!"_

 _" **I'd say a dust mite... So, Sans, what do you say?"**_

 _ **"...i'm in!** "_ Then it vanished... It was almost like-

" **...I fell in... that caused the overload...** " I was shaken from my thoughts as I heard Dad say that.

" **h-... how did you fall in like that? bone fragments and cuts we're on the edg-** " I looked at his hands and he saw where I was looking. " **h-how did those hap-** " All of a sudden I heard a loud bang as our surroundings stopped getting darker and got brighter to the point I had to shield my sockets.

* * *

"Sans... Sans?" I woke up and almost screamed until I realized it was just Toriel. "Sans, calm down! It's alright, I swear." I looked around and noticed that the only light that was coming in the house was from the windows and the front door's entrance with the door lying on the floor. "I-I knocked on the door but it just fell! Did Undyne come over or-?"

" **n-no- i mean yes- uh- i gotta go tori, just prop the door against the entrance please!** " I ran out before she could say anything else. I need to talk to DJ.

* * *

DJ P.O.V

"AND I WIN AGAIN!" Clyde yelled at the top of his lungs.

"YOU FREAKIN' CHEATER!"

"Aw, stop pouting and eat your mike n ike's." Clyde shook the box in my face as I threw a snickers bar at his shoulder. "POOR SPORT!" We both started laughing like crazy before the power went out. "What just happened?" I looked outside and saw the sky was completely full of dark clouds with some lighting striking with thunder following close after.

"I guess the summer storms finally came..." I was actually waiting for the storms to start. I was happy, now not having to worry about flooding in my old den... even though that never happened with the sewer grate that was on the 'ceiling'.

" _No..._ " Clyde exaggerated a sigh as he sat up and shook a bag of skittles, hearing half of the bag make noise. "I should run back to my place. Want the rest of my skittles?" I nodded as he got up then fell down. "MY FOOT FELL ASLEEP!" I started laughing as my door knocked.

"Pick up the skittles that lost their lives because of you."

"I'M SORRY!" We were kinda on a sugar high, and it's the best thing ever. I could never get on a sugar high before and it's freakin' hilarious. I opened the door after I calmed down from laughing and I saw Sans and he looked like he ran a mile.

"You okay Sans? Why didn't you just teleport or-"

"YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT?!" Clyde managed to get up again and he just looked at me until he caught sight of Sans.

"Yeah I-"

" **dj, we need to talk.** " I looked back at Sans and his socket had a faint cyan glow in it with his white pinpricks.

"I... We'll hangout again... next week?" I looked back at Clyde, seeing he was looking at the same thing and I nodded. He waved goodbye to the both of us as he left and I let Sans inside. Sans sat on the couch as I went turn everything off, then remembered the power just went out.

" **...um... w-when you we're in the ER... what was that thing you did to talk to us?** " I sat down confused until I remembered how I manage to talk to him and Pap when they slept.

"I... dunno the complicated stuff of how I managed to do it... Flowey said that I could do since since I managed to... 'get my mind back in control.'.. I haven't used it since... I kinda forgot how to use it, actually... kinda sucks." I scratched my skull seeing Sans socket's are just voids of darkness. "...Why you askin'?"

" **.. you know how I told you about dad? and how he fell into the core a long time ago?** " I nodded as his socket's turned back to normal. " **he's not dead.** " I looked back at Sans, seeing a ghost of a smile on his face as he explained.

"...What?"

" **h-he's not dead! he did t-the thing you did! i was asleep on the couch an i was in this- this huge dark place! It felt as real as the time you talked to me and pap-!** " He was talking a mile a minute, pacing back and forth.

"H-How did he know how to do it?"

" **i dunno! he didn't say or any- no time!** " He stopped pacing and put his hands on my shoulder's with the most determined face I've seen on anyone. " **you have to try and remember how to do it again... it may help bring him back.** " I didn't even hesitate to nod. He just released a breath it seemed he was holding for a while.

"What? You thought I was gonna say no?" I laughed as he gave a nervous chuckle as he put his hands in his hoodie pockets.

" **well... you did so much for us already...** " Chara popped into my head when he said that. I still remember the look on her face when I got in the way of her attack... She was furious, scared that she was trapped in Underfell because everyone wouldn't fear her, instead just agree with her. Not to mention Sans destroyed the artifact so nothing could come into our multiverse ever again. " **...so much... for me, already... hasn't even been half a year and i think of you a sister- pap too...** " I just sighed as I hugged him. " **...** "

"Dude... I'm still trying to get even with everything you boneheads done for me." He pulled from the hug with confusion spread all over his face. "What?.. It's the truth... You, Pap, Frisk, Tori, e-even Drake for crying out loud! Everyone... If it wasn't for you guys... I wouldn't have a family again, and a family helps each other no matter what come their way." I felt tears stinging my sockets, but it was the truth... Sans sighed and patted my shoulder with a huge smile.

" **no doubt about it... don't ever forget it.** "

* * *

Sans left when Papyrus called saying he had to leave work because of the power outage. Sans said he would tell Papyrus about what happened when they get back from the store to get a new door. It's been about half an hour since. I tried to sleep.. attempting to find him... but I just ended up dreaming about me spitting xenomorph acid on Clyde's nice cream stand when he wasn't looking.. I really forgot how to do it... It's been a few months since it happened and I haven't used the ability since... There wasn't really a reason to use it until now.

I sighed as I got up, noting that the power came back on. I looked outside, seeing the moon and decided that I shouldn't sleep on the couch. I didn't even change my clothes when I got into bed, I just took off my glasses and cloak while tossing my shoes to the other side of the room. I jumped on my bed, instantly regretting ti when I landed on my journal. I just grunted as I tossed it on the floor and turned to the wall, seeing some of my pictures I drew over the years and the picture Puffy left when he went back home.

* * *

I woke up in my village. Everything looked the same like it was before the war started. I looked up in the sky, seeing bright yellow stars... ".. HOLY SHIT I'M BACK IN HERE!" I was back in my mind like when I was in the ER. I went into my old home, seeing the gem sitting on the floor. I walked out of the house and looked around, seeing the colors of the stars. "...wait... When I'm in here, the stars are brown... who-?"

" **UGH... NEVER EAT TACOS WITH MUFFET'S HONEY...** " I turned around and saw someone I'd never thought I'd see again...

"Puffy?!" He turned around and he rubbed his sockets in disbelief.

" **..K-KID? WHERE ARE WE? IT LOOKS LIKE THE SURFACE... BUT OLDER- WHERE'S THE HUGE BUILDINGS?!** " I ran over to him as he gave me a confuse look to where he was.

"Uh... How about we say it's a long story I'm too lazy to explain?"

" **...CAN'T SAY NO TO THAT.** " He shrugged as he pulled out a cigarette and lights it with a lighter as he looked around. " **AT LEAST TELL ME HOW I'M HERE... THAT SHOULDN'T TAKE MUCH WORK RIGHT?"** I just shrugged, making him laugh with his mouth shut so he wouldn't lose his cigarette through his teeth. " **LAST THING I REMEMBER WAS SLEEPING ON THE COUCH WHEN SANS LEFT TO CHAT WITH ALPHYS ABOUT THEIR NEW SURFACE JOBS AND JUNK."**

"I was trying to talk to someone else... Maybe when I looked at your picture before I went to bed did something? That's a way for it to work I guess." Puffy gave a nod as he looked around more, not taking his eye off the building that was my old home before the war. " Or maybe the fact you we're asl-...What are you looking at?"

 **"HUH? OH, I'VE SEEN THIS HOUSE IN DEJA'S DRAWING'S."**

"...Deja?"

 **"THAT'S WHAT ME AND SANS CALL YOU IN OUR WORLD... OH NO...** " He was looking around at something I couldn't see or hear. " **UM... SANS IS TRYING TO WAKE ME UP... I HAVE TO GO NOW, UM-"**

"Get. It was nice seeing ya again though. If they believe you, tell Sans and 'Deja' I said hi." I gave a small wave as he suddenly shattered into small gem shards and vanished, the stars in the sky turning all brown. "...What's with the freakin' gem stuff? Forget it... *Gaster... GasterGasterGaster- How the heck do I do this?!*" I sighed as I leaned against one of the cottages and slid to the ground and hid my face with my hands, unable to stop myself from humming the intro to Steven Universe for a few minutes. "*...I want to speak to Gaster... W. ... Sans and Papyrus' Father... Please...* What the fu-?"

I uncovered my sockets to see everything was in black and whites... all color was gone. I got up and it felt like the air was gone and I couldn't even feel my clothes on my back, yet they we're there. I looked at the sky and it was always turning into a darker shade of black if that was even possible for that color. "...Oi!... Anyone there!" I heard no one respond. "...Gaster!" I heard a stick snap behind me and I almost screamed.

There was a black mass with a pure white cracked face with blasters behind it. It had a scowl in it's face until it saw me.

" **I-it'S yOU..! I'M soRRy I-..** " His form changed to a tall figure with a black trench coat and and white clothes. " **I'm sorry... I-I've never seen anything other than the Void... I got alarmed...** " I didn't really know what to do or say. " **I'm WindDings... You're the one who knows Sans and Papyrus, correct? I-I'm at a loss for your name.** "

"...Mmhm... You're their dad?" He nodded with a smile as he looked at his surroundings, walking towards a small lake that stretched out of view.

" **...This looks like the village before the war**."

"You we're born before it happened?" He nodded as he saw one small tent near the lake at the foot of the mountain.

" **That was my hom-... You-... You're DejaVu, correct? T-The one from this multiverse?** " He had a face of pure shock as I nodded in response.

"I uh... Watched your log with Pap... I would never wear a dress but... Heh, 'Underswap', right? You're worse than Asgore." He gave a dry chuckle as he stared at his feet. "...How are we suppose to help you? You managed to talk to Sans with what we're doing now... We wanna help but we don't know how." He still didn't say anything as his frown got worse. "...You don't know..." He shook his head and sighed and finally looked up.

" **I've been erased from this world when I fell into the Core... I told Sans-** "

"I-I know what you told Sans. I've seen the Core- nice work by the way... You can't just fall in without losing your footing... Oh jezus- does that hurt?!" He didn't know what I meant until he looked at his hands. I didn't see those holes in the log tape...

" **...I understand your concern. I thank you for that... I-I'm fine. It was a long time ago-** " Gem shards appeared from the ground a few feet away from us. They shattered to form a child in a green and yellow striped shirt... I almost attacked it with my picket knife until I realized it was like when I showed Papyrus what Puffy looked like when I first discovered this ability. " **...You know her?** "

"...You do too?" He nodded as he walked up to it.

" **This ability is amazing... to think I decided not to study it further...** " He touched the shoulder of 'Chara' and it shattered. He sighed as he brought it back, only difference was her grin and her carrying a sharp knife with her... " **I knew her, yes... I was there when she fell..."**

* * *

 _ **DO I SMELL A FLASHBACK?!.. No, it's just my burger XD OR IS IT?!**_

 _ **So... HoI! Glad to be writing again! Again, I'm sorry for delaying the date from last Friday to today. I needed to figure out how this Toshiba works, not to mention it hasn't been used for a little more than 2 years... But, I'm now prepared until I get my new charger... Or maybe I'll try and bribe my sister with something so I can keep this one... I DUNNO, THIS ONE IS A LOT FASTER XD. I can look at Deviantart with barely any lag XD**_

 _ **So, just so you know, I wont delete the one thingy before this one... I'm too lazy and I don't really see the point. Let people read the upside of the bump in the digital road we drive in... or jog in, if your into that... Or maybe you ride a scooter- GETTING OF TRACK! ALSO, since I feel bad about delaying, I made this chapter the longest chapter with over 3,000 words! AND WE SAW PUFFY AGAIN! We wont see another LONG chapter until we get to chapter 10... MWEHEHEHEH! Yo gusta my Blueberry Sans impression? I wanna hug him X3**_

 **"NO, DEZY, YOU CAN'T KEEP HIM-"**

 _ **Please!**_

 **"NO! NOW GIVE YOUR BEAR HUGS BEFORE I DO IT-"**

 _ **NO, MINE! You cant give my hugs. go away smelly!**_

 _ **BEAR HUGS!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**_Lol it's almost 6 AM XD  
_**

 ** _No bear hugs till the- You read my story long enough to know the deal, right? :3_**

 ***maybe they don't read your notes.**

 _ **Maybe you should be asleep.**_

 ***i hear ketchup calling me in my sleep.**

 _ **...I hear me Pepsi, TO THE FRIDGE!**_

 _DEZY, SANS, GO TO BED!  
_

 ***...the one time he's askin' me to be lazy... zzz  
**

* * *

~When the royal family discovered that Chara was injured, they called me to heal her. She had a few broken bones, sprained her wrist... basic scrapes and bruises... When I first meet her, she was harmless... She certainly went through things other children didn't, I knew that for certain. Back when she fell, we didn't have the kind of anesthetics to have someone fall asleep to treat wounds. I had to stitch some scrapes she got on her leg and she didn't even shed a tear.

" **You're a strong and brave child... When I help full grown men they at least flinch when they see the thread... are you alright?** " They just nod as I finished and placed the things I used back into a case I brought with me.

"Your all... so nice... You don't even know me." Her voice was barely above a whisper.

" **Now why would you say that? Don't people help children when they're in need?** " She just shrugged as I wrapped her leg in bandages.

"...When people see my face they get scared..." I stopped for a second and brought her chin up so I could see... I didn't see anything wrong. She just had bright red eyes with rose-red cheeks that was stained with tears.

" **Nothing wrong from what I can see.** " I continued wrapping her leg seeing her face full of shock. " **Being a skeleton, I have a special ability...** " I finished wrapping her leg and looked behind me to see if anyone was there. " **Want to see?** " I whispered to her as she nodded. I let both of my eyes glow bright green and I saw the light bounce of off her red eyes and wet cheeks. " **Don't tell though... It'll be our secret, okay?** " She finally giggled like a child should and held up her pinkie.

"I promise."

* * *

Since she was adopted by the royal family, she was able to have free roam of the kingdom, though she never left farther than Hotland. There we're times when she would come with the prince, Asriel, to see the lab. One day though, I was studying ways to see if I could break the barrier. I scratched many theories I had that would harm the promise I made to the King. One theory I was studying was Soul Magic.

"Hello!" I turned from my notes to see Asriel with Chara using crutches I gave her to walk around with.

" **Hello your highness... Or with the two of you here, should I call you the royal _highnies_.** " They both started laughing as they looked at the prints of monster souls and my theories for human souls.

"What's with all the hearts?" Chara ask. I looked back at my notes and sighed.

" **Those are souls. The very culmination of our being. I'm studying ways to break the barrier that keeps us here... not going too well.** "

"I bet 100G you can figure it out!" Asriel said looking at the notes I made, having no clue how to read it.

"I bet 1,000!"

"Wanna play that game?!" Asriel walked with Chara out of the lab yelling larger numbers as she tried to top his with the King quickly getting out of the way. "Hi As- uh Dad!" Asgore gave a warm smile as he walked past them.

"Hello children! Hmm, I see they gave you a visit, Gaster." He came over and looked at my notes, making the same face Asriel did.

" **I needed it. If my kids we're to have a bond, I want to to be even stronger than theirs if that's even possible... They're still quite young though.** "

"Ah, I will never forget that stage with Asriel. Always wanting to run around!"

" **Ha, with my case it's Sans always wanting to teleport! I finally found a way to keep Papyrus calm though. I went into the dump of Waterfall and found a box that had a Rubix Cube inside. He wont even dare to let it sit on a surface when he leaves. He's treating it like a child would a plush toy that's dear to them.** " I chuckled a little. ***I can't wait to get back home.***

"Those are rare and hard to find- and you found it in a box? Lucky find indeed." I nodded as I looked at my equations for a human soul, trying to find out why it wasn't stable. "How is your research going?"

" **They're going as well as one can expect... I'm wondering if the Core can help with the research...** " Asgore hummed and patted my shoulder.

"How about we talk over a cup of tea? You've been in this lab since you came to work today. Tell me, how are your sons doing?" I nodded and took of my lab coat and set it on my desk to follow the King to his home.

" **They're doing fine. My sons asked about their mother and I told them about how she fought in the royal guard- rest her soul... Papyrus wont talk about anything other than that. Expect him to join in a few years!** " I laughed.

"Hahaha! I'm glad to see he's as cheerful as ever. How about Sans?"

" **He's actually reading some of my books about quantum physics... He's trying to understand it but he's only 4... It's not stopping him though. I walk in the room and I see him with a book on his lap as he's flipping through the pages.** "

"It wouldn't surprise me to see him in with the royal scientist in a few years. Maybe even Papyrus can be the head of the royal guard some day like his mother... Sans is getting all A's in math and science courses-"

" **-And Papyrus is known to be the fast and strongest one in his PE and gym classes... But, they don't have to follow our footsteps... What ever makes them happy in the future is fine with me and my wife believed the same thing. How's the Queen?** " We made it to the Kings throne room and he gave me a cup of tea that was already on the table.

"Her friend is ill, I'm sad to say... They've known each other since before the war."

" **The women who lives in the ruins? The gem elemental...** " I snapped my fingers trying to remember her name as Asgore handed me a cup of tea and patted the throne next to him. **"Tourmaline, correct? I heard her husband was a human.** " Asgore nodded his head as he sat on his throne and I took a set next to him.

"It was so upsetting... They weren't the only couple to be of different races... She was so upset when the barrier first came up... I knew her Husband. He was the best blacksmith in the small town we made... His little girl wanted to be one as well." I nearly choked on my tea when he said that.

" **T-They had a child? I never seen her in the school... Is she in the ruins with her mother?** " Asgore shook his head as he set his tea down.

"She didn't come with us... She was one of the many cross monsters that stayed on the surface. I tried to convince William to change his mind... but him and his wife agreed that if there was a way for her to see the daylight, they would take it... The barrier was brought up and we haven't heard from the two since..." We sat in silence for a bit until he spoke again. "I have hope that they are alright... If anything had happened, they would have came back... the barrier can be entered, not exited... and William is one of the few humans that are welcome." I nodded as I finished my tea and set it on the arm of the throne.

" **I'm on to something with the souls, I'm sure of it. I just have to perfect the blue print of an adult human soul like the wizards that cast the barrier in the first place, then we're more golden than a gold piece!** "

"That's great to hear my friend. But remember what we said-"

" **Of course. If it causes harm, scratch the idea. We made a promise and I wont forget. Thank you, I needed this break. Please, tell your wife to tell Tourmaline she's in my thoughts and I'm sorry for what has happened... I'm doing everything within my power to fix this.** " Asgore just nodded with a smile as I left back to the lab. I walked past Asriel who was reading a book on math. " **Hello your highness, what are you doing?** "

"Finding a number that's larger than tredecillion."

" **Wow, heh, good luck with that! Might want to find a more advanced book.** " I walked past him and made my way back to Hotland. I walked into my lab and saw Chara looking through one of my books on souls while sitting on an office chair. " **Hello Chara.** " I startled her as she shut the book. " **You might want to look up bigger numbers for your bet. Where did you even learn the number tredecillion?** "

"...I read your books." She had a guilty face, trying to hide it with a smile.

" **Mmhm...* _I'm sure she doesn't understand much about what's in those books... she's only in 3rd grade..._ * Well, ask next time you want to read them. I could use the company with my studies**." She just groaned and nodded as she was getting ready to leave before she stopped.

"...Why can't you look at my soul?"

" **Hm?** " I looked back at her from my notes as she adjusted the crutches to walk closer to me.

"My soul... I'm a human... It can help with the barrier..."

" **Uh...W-When your older you can help..* _not happening_ * Your soul isn't fully developed, even though it's strong. I need a grown up soul for my studies.**" She just nodded as I looked back at my notes from failed equations.

"...Mom says that an adult soul will never change from it being as a child... It just get's bigger! That's why me and Asriel shouldn't be afraid of growing up and we don't have to rush it either!" She walked out the door as I thought about what she said. "andImayhaveplayedwiththesoulscannerBYE!" I turned to look at her but she was already gone.

" **W-WHAT DID YOU DO?!** " I didn't believe her until I picked up the scanner that was on my desk... Her soul's information and stats we're all on the scanner. "...It's... very different from my hypothesized stats..." I looked back at the scanner and saw the time. " **...I should be back home... and I'm not using my friend's child to help my science without his consent... even with it, I refuse.** " I deleted the scan and left the lab to go home.

* * *

 _ **I KNOW IT'S SHORT! I'M SORRY! I'M JUST ONE KID D'X... But at least be happy a chapter is on here... There is another part to this... Look forward to it... *Maniac Flowey laugh***_

 _ **BEAR HUGS!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**MY INTERNET WENT OUT! Sorry this is up so late in the day...**_

 _ **Flash backs are so weird... You think back to something you try to explain but end up getting more... You'll see what I mean when you read. :3**_

* * *

It's been a few years since that day. We still didn't have a way of breaking the barrier, but I managed to finally discover a stable adult soul blueprint without Chara's soul. I was testing the soul magic and it was very powerful, just as we thought. I kept testing what kind of reactions that could be created when Asgore walked into my lab. "Hello my friend! How are things today?"

" **Eh, can't complain.** " I shrugged. " **I've been testing what kind of reactions souls can have on the barrier with this VR lab equipment... Human souls are very powerful.** " Asgore looked at the screen seeing 4 human souls in the virtual test.

"...You're not planning to use real human souls, ar-"

" **Oh of course not sire! We made a promise to not hurt anything! I was testing to see if humans could use their soul's magic to aid us. Just a small backup test. I was going to test other things after I was finished messing around this this... But, sire...** " I turned off the VR equipment and sighed, not wanting to say what was needed. " **...I'm running out of things to test with... a-and the things that are left are very unlikely to help us. If the souls are the only way to make this happen, we will have to watch for humans and ask them for help. Maybe they will be more kind than the wizards that cast the barrier and lend what magic they have.** " Asgore sighed as he looked down at the floor.

"...I guess if that's how we can do this without harm... than so be it... I thank you for your hard work and-"

" **i freakin did it!** " Sans ran in with a science tool kit and made Asgore snicker with his language. " **a-aw jez, i apologize your majesty... i didn't mean to use that kind of languag-** "

"It's alright Sans... Now what has he done?" I didn't even tell Asgore about what I let him do. I went over to the Core monitors and checked the section Sans came back from and turned it on.

" **...There's no radiation! Good job Sans!** " Sans came up to look at the screen himself while Asgore had a look of sheer disbelief.

"Sans fixed the broken section? Alone?" Sans was just giggling at the king's reaction, waiting for me to say more.

" **Yup. I gave him the prints and he did it! I-I turned the section off of course and I made sure it was sa-** "

" **can i be a scientist now?!** " Hearing that, Asgore just gave a hearty laugh.

"You're a little too young now. But maybe when you're a little older... You sound just like your mother when she wanted to join the royal guard at your age. Have patience. 'Good things come for those who wait.'" Sans gave a sure nod and set the box of tools next to my desk.

" **That's what your mother always said, Sans. I know for a fact you'll be a great scientist one day- better than me if you keep studying.** " Sans basically had stars in his eyes hearing what I told him. He reminded me so much of his mother.

" **can we head home, please? i wanna tell pap and lizzie what i did!** " He was jogging in place, waiting for an answer.

" **Yes, I just got done as well. Goodbye Asgore, I'll be back Monday.** " Asgore nodded as we walked out of the lab to head back to Snowdin. " **I am so proud of you. I knew if anyone could do it it'd be you.** " We we're walking out of the lab when I noticed Sans clothing. " **...Sans did you bring your coat at least? It's going to be a long walk when we get back into Snowdin...** "

* * *

I walked to the castle with Papyrus walking with me. He wanted to see if he could play with the prince and princess today, so I wanted to ask Asgore if it was okay while I was working for the day. I found him in the throne room with Asriel leaning on his feet while he read a math book... probably still looking for a larger number, it made me smile seeing that he hasn't quit. I walked in and got Asgore's attention. "Ah, hello my friend! And is that one of your sons?" I nodded and I walked up to the king.

 **"You remember Papyrus, correct? He wanted to see if he could play with your children while I work."**

" _PLEASE._ " Asriel got up and held out his hand.

"I'm Asriel! Nice to meet you Papyrus! Dad, can he play in my room, please?" It was a weekend and he seemed eager to play with someone... Where is Chara?

"Just until Gaster has to leave from work. Have fun you too! And if Chara wants to play, you three have fun!" They both started to laugh as they ran to Asriel's room. "No Sans?" I just sighed, rubbing my skull.

" **He didn't listen to me a few day ago... He thought it was okay to play outside without a coat and gloves, thinking that because we don't have skin, we can't get sick.** " Asgore started to chuckle hearing that.

"Well, you warned him! I have hope that he heals well." I nodded in agreement as I heard Papyrus run in the palace halls with Asriel.

 **"My brother in law is watching him today. I wanted to ask if I could take a few days off to make sure he gets bette-"** Asgore placed a hand up to stop me mid sentence with a warm smile.

"Of course! Take all the time you need to be with your kids. If Papyrus get's hungry, I'll give him some lunch. After work, you can stay off as long as it takes for Sans to heal."

" **That would be grand, thank you.** " I left the throne room and made my way to Hotland to start work. I walked into my lab, seeing Chara just sitting next to my desk. " **Chara? I thought I told you that you needed to ask to come in here to read.** " She just shrugged as I sighed and placed my things on a table and crouched in front of her. " **Is something the matter?** " She just gave an exaggerated sigh like an annoyed teen and gave a guilty look.

"...I played with the VR system..." She gave small chuckle as I sighed and looked at the VR system. She seemed to have accidentally saved over my last test, which was fine... but her tests... There we're two saved.

There we're seven souls in place in front of the barrier. I pressed the play button, and the souls along with the barrier shattered... I looked at the test in shock, it happened so fast. I played it a few more times, and that's what happened. The souls in the test we're not in a human body, meaning that the souls would have already been deceased. I made an alteration to the test and added vessels for the souls, making it like humans we're there... nothing happens... The humans have to be already passed with their souls present in order for their souls to react with the barrier...

I looked at the second test and it had a human and monster soul... They combined and easily walked through the barrier... nothing broke... they just walked through it... " **My... god...** "

"What? I-I didn't break it did I?" I looked back at Chara and she acted like she was scared... But she's acting like how Papyrus or Sans acts when they know they did something wrong, but act like they didn't know.

 **"...W-... Why did you make these?"**

"I-I was bored and-"

 **"No, I mean why seven souls... and why a human and monster soul?"** She just moved her hair out of her face as she swayed from side to side. **  
**

"... Seven is my favorite number and I thought it was just a cool game you play when your on a break, so I made a thing like me and Asriel fighting in an arcade game." I looked back at the screen and sighed, deleting everything. "W-... What are you doing? Isn't that the key to break the barrier?" I turned the VR system off, starting to throw out my notes.

"Yes... But with what the test was... the humans would have to be killed... And I made a promise to make sure nothing gets harmed in any way... even if it means we can destroy the barrier... hurting people for what we want isn't right." She looked at me in shock as I tried to think of something else to break the barrier with.

"But-... G-... W-WHAT?!" She startled me with her sudden yelling. "After all they did to you-!" Before she could finish, Toriel walked in with a worried look.

" **Your majesty, what is it?"** There was another women leaning against her and she looked deathly ill.

"I need your help... Please, I found her on her kitchen floor when I came to visit her..." The women started coughing as I took her from Toriel and took her into the medical wing of the lab, leaving Chara in my lab. I made sure the women was lying down on one of the beds as I checked her soul. Her HP was very low and her breathing wasn't regular.

" **What happened?** " She tried to talk but only started coughing again. When she calmed down, Toriel answered all my questions.

"This is Tourmaline... I came to visit her like I usually do every week and I found her lying on her kitchen floor... I-I don't know how long she's been there. Last I visited her, she said she only had a minor cough, so I gave her some medicine a-and that was 3 days ago." I nodded to let the queen know I was listening as I did various scans on Tourmaline's soul. It wasn't until I did the last scan I realized what was wrong...

" **...Queen Toriel, can we speak in private for a minute..."** Toriel looked back at Tourmaline with an uneasy look full of concern. **"Tourmaline will be fine alone for a few minutes**." Toriel looked back at me and nodded as she followed me outside. " **...Is this the Tourmaline that was married to William Blade?** " Toriel nodded her head as she sighed. " **She had a child too?** "

"Yes... W-Why are you asking?" I showed Toriel the scanner to show what I had discovered.

" **I did various scans, most showing that nothing was wrong. The first scan is a basic HP check... Her HP is very low- and I mean in average. Her average HP is only at 3.** " Toriel looked at me in shock as she took the scanner. " **I've had patients with the same thing... A monster's soul is basically our very being... If we get very happy... or very upset, it can effect us physically... Asgore said that she and her husband agreed that they let their child stay on the surface with her father to have a chance of not being trapped, correct?** "

"Yes... I-I can understand if she's upset of not seeing them, bu-"

" **Your highness...** " She stopped talking when I interrupted... not wanting to hear what I had to say. " **It's been almost 4 years since the war... If humans accepted the cross monsters... There would be no worry and her daughter and William would have found a way to tell us something... But... we haven't heard a thing from them... and I think she knows what I hate to imply...** " Toriel gave a shakey sigh as she looked back at Tourmaline, who fell asleep.

"I... I-I understand... How long does... s-she have then?" It pained me to hear the queen's voice crack...

" **...I'm not certain... I am so sorry your majesty...** " She just gave a nod and hugged me out of the blue. All I could do was hug back.

* * *

I was walking from the medical wing down into the Core to do a manual check before I left to get Papyrus. I entered the section Sans fixed, and it was now the most stable of all sections in the Core. I couldn't stop the smile growing on my face until I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around and saw Chara.

" **Chara? What are you doing here? You should be back at the palace, it's very late.** " I came up to take her to the castle, but she held something out that I wasn't expecting... She had a knife with her, and she still had her head down. " **...Y-Your majesty... What are you doing with that?** " The knife was stained with white particles on the blade. " **...What's... on that knife-?** "

"Don't act dumb..." Her voice was so monotone and cold... no emotion was evident. "You know this isn't just flour from the kitchen." She looked up with a sick grin on her face. "Why wont you just suck up and do what's right?"

 **"W-Wha-?"**

" **SHUT IT!** You know what I mean! You'll let the rest of your kind perish down here, just because you wont kill a few humans? Not to mention they're the reason why we're rotting down here in the first place!" She started to walk closer as I tried to walk back, but there was only a dead end behind me with a drop into the Core. She had me cornered. "a _DEAD_ end!" I could feel a form of power coming off of her... the worst kind of power, something no one should have with ill intent.

 **"Chara... Who did you kill?"**

"DOES THAT **FUCKING** MATTER?!" I looked at her in fear as she just sighed and dusted off ehr knife, cutting her pants and leg in the process, not really caring about the blood coming from the new tear. "I killed that gem heap in the med wing with a few nurses that saw everything, now answer MY question!" I looked at her in fear as I realized I couldn't back up anymore. "Why not kill the humans that caused **US** so much harm!?" I needed to think of something to say... she wouldn't stop inching closer.

" **Uh... W-Why make it worse?** " I made her stop walking as she gave me a look as if she wanted me to continue. " **T-They put us down here... Because t-they feared us... If we just go on and harm them, they'll see that-** "

"Your such a terrible liar." I looked back at her as she just giggled. "Are you kidding me?! You didn't even KILL any of the humans! You're all so weak- your too kind for your own good! All I want to do is help you-!"

" **B-By getting revenge?!** " She stopped talking and her grin completely vanished. " **Yeah... That's it i-isn't it? You just want revenge on the people who hurt you?** " She froze in place as I continued to ramble random things that would hopefully help me... " **You thought that... maybe the fears humans had could help you? I-Is that really the reason why you fell down here? You thought we would help with something so... so wrong?!** " She looked up at me with a scowl as she suddenly ran and tried to push me. I managed to get out of the way, but she punched my rib cage as I almost fell, but grabbed the ledge of the floor. I was hanging for dear life as she just loomed over me.

"I didn't fall down here for that..." She stepped on my right hand, smiling as I screamed. "I fell down here BECAUSE of humanity... They hated me... My own brother fled because he went through the same abuse I did... I just wanted it to end." She drew her knife into my hand that she wasn't stepping on, causing it to ship and bleed marrow.

 **"AAGGH... W-WHAT EVERY HAPPENED TO YOU ON THE SURFACE, I'M SORRY! PLEAS-"**

" _Aww_ , you're too kind..." Her grin grew more twisted as she quickly moved the knife into my other hand and grabbed my arm to stop me from falling. "Let me teach you how us humans managed to live for so long..." I heard people running from the other room as Chara got closer to my skull and whispered. " _It's **kill**... or be **killed**..._ " She made tears form in her eye's as she made a fake sad and scared face, then she let me fall. "NOO! H-HELP! PLEASE!" I heard her fake cries as I fell... then I heard nothing.

* * *

 _ **ALRIGHT! I liked this chapter as 'Chara twisted' it was.**_

 _ **I HAVE AN ANOUNCMENT IF YOU GIVE A SHIT ON LISTENING!**_

 ***you guys really wanna hear this, Dezy worked hard on this.  
**

 _ **In celebration of the 10th chapter, I'm going to right it out... But if it goes over 3,000 words... I'm NOT going to split it like I did with chapters 8 and 9, which was origianly chapter 8, before I split that. Whenever I reach a certain chapter, I like to make that chapter special, so this is a new way I made up for it!...maybe not... ALSO, I thought I'd have a little fun!**_

 _ **While you we're reading this story... I made a Supernatural thing go on in the back round... You know, Sam and Dean? I made something that is in that series, appear in this story.. sort of... I'm not going to explain how it is... But it's there... There's going to be a new character, I'm not saying who... I worked really hard on them (not telling the gender). What I want you to do is try and guess what's going to start this characters arrival... Don't guess the character... Sans is gonna give you hints for what I want you to find. XD  
**_

 ***i** **t's a valuable OBJECT to dj.**

 ***keep in mind, there is something Supernatural related to this, so if you don't watch the series... i dunno what to tell ya, but, the previous hint and the next one will help.  
**

 ***it has been mentioned in a few chapters here, and once or twice, maybe more?- in Brown Soul, the first part of dj's story, and had a decent chunk of a chapter dedicated to it.**

 _ **If you guess it right... Ya get a shout out, because I miss giving those =^.^= AND, Gaster will tell you who the new character is... But I'm trusting you not to spoil it for other people when I tell you, lucky winner.**_

 **Please don't be a poor sport and ruin it, human.  
**

 _ **BEAR HUGS-**_

 _AND GOOD LUCK! **  
**_

 _ **THIS IS GONNA BE GOOD I CAN FEEL IT IN MY BONES-!**_

 _DON'T YOU DARE FINISH THAT SENTENCE!  
_


	10. Chapter 10

**_This is the longest chapter that has ever been written! 4,000 WORDS! Please review for not only this personal record of mine, but for the story itself, this being the 10th chapter... Yes, I know it says there's 11, but the one thingy in here doesn't count XD Boo-bye! :3_**

* * *

I told her everything... We we're just in silence. DJ sat down after I started talking and when I got halfway through, I sat down next to her... We both didn't say anything. I looked back at DJ and she was just curled in a lose ball. " **... I... I don't know what else to say...** " I tried to break the silence. There was nothing else to say... except. " **...I'm sorry... for what happened..** " I heard DJ give a shakey sigh as she looked up, brown tears staining her face.

"You didn't do anything..." I just stayed silent before I sighed. "...I wanna get mad... but she's trapped in another freakin' dimension so... what's the point?" She sniffled as she just buried her head in her knees again, making her glasses fall of.

" **Hmm... I hear ya..."** She looked up at me and just shook her head, probably thinking the same thing I was. " **I... I never even knew human children could have an LV... or any EXP for that matter...** "

"... I had no clue what LV or EXP was until the barrier was broken... Sans taught me all about that stuff." I nodded as she got up and scratched her skull. "...So... Nothing like... learning about the past... But, we need to see if there's a way to bring you back." I got up and sighed, already knowing the answer.

"There isn't a way to bring me ba-"

"Aw, shut up. ' _Don't lose hope_ '." She started walking into on of the cottages as she wiped the tears of her face. I picked up her glasses and started to follow her, whatever she was planning to do.

" **Where's that quote from?** " I asked, having nothing else to do but follow.

"My mom taught me that... I never forgot it and made a promise not to and follow it." We we're both in the cottage and there was a small gem lying on the floor. "Ok, here's the plan. You we're alive on the surface, right?" I just nodded as she reached for the gem as it glowed with contact. "I was there too. Maybe something happened in the back round of my memories that can help us." I could tell she planned this sometime before she came here, or thought if it really fast. Probably the latter, because to me, this was just plain ridiculous.

 **"But, where I am isn't even heard of! I'm erased from existence!"**

"Then how the hell are we talking?" I was going to give a rebuttal... but I didn't have one for that... "If you we're erased, you'd be dead. Besides being a skeleton, you don't look dead to me." The gem grew into a pillar and formed a door handle.

" **...O-Ok, I'll go through with... whatever you have planed, at least elaborate a little bit...** " DJ nodded as she opened the door. I didn't see anything inside. I was tempted to use her glasses until she took them from my hand and placed them back on.

"Thanks, I forgot these. This, apparently, leads to my memories. I don't want to explain the long story, but Sans and Papyrus went in there... and basically saved my sanity." I looked back at her in confusion and she just sighed. "I just said I didn't want to explain right now. ANYWAY, they said they found a way to look in my memories in a first person point of view. I think that maybe while that happens, things can be seen going on around my memory at that point of time... emphasis on 'I think'." I nodded as I tried to see anything through the door, but it was just blackness.

" **...Why haven't you tried?** " I asked.

"It wont let me!" I look at her quizzically as she walked towards the door, but gem shards blocked her way. "If I could go in and help, I would. But the only way I can help right now is let you in and try to find something yourself."

" **If your hypothesis is correct, hopefully.** " She nodded in agreement as I walked in. " **...But I don't see anything.** "

"Sans and Papyrus said they just kept walking before they saw this... thing with a bunch of wisp like things around it... I guess you cant miss it? I never seen it myself." I just sighed as I started walking. "Good luck, doc! Oh wait! If I wake up I think you'll wake up too! If that happens, we'll try and talk again!" I nodded and waved as I started running into the darkness.

* * *

I was running, looking at my surrounding for something similar to what DJ explained. My surrounding reminded me of the Void, but everything stayed it's normal shade of black. Nothing was getting darker. I was running for a little while and I was starting to run out of breath...I haven't ran for a purpose in a long while... It felt... good- no GREAT. I started to laugh as I ran more and more, not really sure of where my destination was! I was just enjoying the feeling of the air flying past me, making my coat flap in the wind I was making with my speed. " **WOO! SECOND WIND, BABY! AHAHAAA!** " I kept running and running until I saw something that brought me to a stop. I saw a small green light far a way left of me. I walked to it and it looked like a glowing ball with wings. " **... are you a wisp like the one DJ was speaking of?** " I didn't get a response as I held my hand out for it to land on it. **"Your so fluffy!** " It started to glow more and warp into a screen of sorts. I stood back, unsure of what it was doing until I heard voices coming from it.

 _"DejaVu, stay with me!"_

 _"Coming Dad!"_ I saw a human male wearing clothes like the humans I saw before the war. Behind him was a little skeleton child with a much too big cloak on her head and shoulders.

 **"...DJ?** " I asked myself. They seemed to be walking in a small market with various merchants for food and clothes... Everyone one was at peace... this was before the humans began to fear our magic. They kept walking before they walked past a human boy wearing rags holding a stein with a few coins in it. DJ stopped and looked at him before she reached into her pocket and put 6 gold coins in it. The boy looked at the stein and back at DJ before growing a warm and thankful smile. Someone with a white dress walked up behind DJ-...

 _"Aw, that was very sweet of you, baby."_ ... I saw Tourmaline walk up behind DJ and put 3 coins in the stein for the human child and took DJ's hand and walked away. " _Don't scare daddy like that though, we almost lost you in the crowd._ " She softly scolded DJ as she walked with her back to the human father.

 _"Sorry!"_ DJ's giggle was the last thing I heard before the screen reshaped back into a wisp as it floated back into my hand.

" **...So I'm close then... Um, can you show me how to see memories in person?** " The wisp flicked it's wings before it started to fly away. "Hey!" I ran after it until I came to a large pillar that looked like the one that brought me here, except there was no door. There was different colored wisps everywhere I looked. I looked at the pillar, seeing a lot more shards coming out of it while the wisp I chased was flying up and down in front of them. I walked up to it and it looked at one of the shards, then it flew away. I touched one of the shards, and it fell into my hands.

I heard someone giggle behind me and when I turned around, I saw a gray wisp. " **Did you laugh?** " The wisp was looking at the shard I was holding. I handed it to the wisp and it took the shard and warped like the green wisp that lead me here. I thought it was going to form a screen, but it shaped into a door much like the one I walked in to come here. I looked at it in silence for a few minutes debating if I should enter until the green wisp I saw poked me in the head and spun around the door, then landed on the door knob. " **...You want me to enter... This is how I can see memories in person?** " It flapped it's wing faster than a hummingbird then flew off. I couldn't think of anything else other then walking through the door.

* * *

When I walked through, I was on the surface... It looked like I was in Ebott. It was very late and the moon was right above me. I turned around, seeing I was in front of a scrap and dump site. " **Glad I can't actually smell anything then...** " I suddenly heard dogs barking as I saw a hooded figure climb over the fence and jump over to my side as 3 guard dogs chased them out. The figure tripped and was laughing as they had a bag full of intact items.

"TAKE THAT! ' _Trained since they we're puppies_ ' my rear!" I recognized that voice. When the figure stood up, I was right about it being DJ. She looked like a little child!

" **...If this is Ebott, then I guess her father passed away many years back... If I'm seeing this in person, let's see if DJ's theory was correct.** " I looked back at the younger DJ as she was looking through her bag, then I walked out into the street. Everything was still moving and a few cars even drove by. I saw a rat ran behind me, but I thought I accidentally stepped on it when my foot phased through it as it continued to run. I heard a man scream and when I turned around, DJ ran right through me with a scared face. When she ran out of sight I saw a man with a beer bottle run out. He looked both ways from the streets then rubbed is face as he dropped his bottle that was half empty.

"I'm going nuts..." Then he walked back into the alley and through a door that led into one of the buildings. * **DJ's theory was correct... Now how do I leave?** * As I was thinking to myself, the same door that brought me here appeared in front of me. I opened the door and entered back into the room with all of the wisps. The wisp that showed me that memory was shaking. I looked back at it then it flew off faster than a bullet. " **Skittish little one, aren't you?** " I looked around and noticed how many wisps that we're around. There we're a lot around in the air and resting on the pillar and the floor... I sighed thinking I would have to look through them all.

The green wisp came back to me and it simply floated there. " **Thanks for the help earlier.** "

" _You'Re wELcomE!_ " It's voice sounded like a man in a large crowd...

 **"...Are you talking with the voices in DJ's memory?"**

" **YeS**!" Then it sounded like a happy child.

 **"O-Ok! Then you are sentient and aware of all that was happening in your memory! I need your help again, friend. Please, it's my only hope to come back."**

 _"WHat wouLd yOU liKE, siR?"_

 **"I need to see if there's a way for me to come back, or anything there is to know about the Void if anyone knows about it!"**

"oK!" Then it flew around to the other wisps, making various sounds with it's wings. It kept doing so until it came back with a cyan colored wisp. " **SHe can Do it**!" The cyan wisp went to the pillar and grabbed a shard, then warped into a door like the white one had.

" **Thank you, so much. this mean a lot.** " I opened the door and found myself in a small room with stone walls and floor with a hole in the corner of the ceiling. I turned around and saw DJ looking out a sewer grate, looking at the pink sky with a spider in the corner. "What is she doing?" I looked out the grate, seeing nothing there. The spider twitched and crawled down into DJ's shoulder.

"Just be patient and wait a little longer, Phil. I'm not risking getting caught again. Good thing the guy was drunk." I guess that this memory was a day or two after the one I previously witnessed. I looked around the room, not seeing anything to keep in mind... except for a strange... see through mass in the corner next to DJ. I went to look at it, and I couldn't tell what it was... It was strange, just sitting there. It looked like a very faint orange cloud. I turned around and saw the cyan wisp.

" **Hello again... What is that?** "

 _"-You DOn't neEd iT, JIimY!"_ I guess that with the time here, phrases to replay we're limited.

 **"Where do I have to go, and how long will this memory last?"**

 **"FOllow Me**! _We neEd tO Go to tHE_ **Moun** _TAin_!" The wisp landed on my shoulder and I was suddenly in a new area. I looked at my new surroundings and it looked like my old lab, except there was a few boxes everywhere and my original equipment wasn't in the room. I heard a door open and I saw a tall man walk in hidden behind the boxes.

" _W-WHERE DO I SET THIS STUFF?_ " I heard that voice before, it sounding a lot younger when I last...

"Just set it in the corner. Thank you so much Papyrus, this means a lot!" When he set the boxes down, all I could do was smile.

" **He's grown so much...** " I recognized the small lizard women... same round glasses.. " **Lizzie Alphys? She took my place?** "

" _DON'T WORRY! JUST MAKE SURE YOU TELL UNDYNE WHY I COULDN'T MAKE IT TO TRAINING TODAY AND WE CAN CALL IT EVEN!_ " He even started training in the guard like he wanted...

" **Aw Papyrus... your mother would be so proud...** " I put my hand on his shoulder, but it phased right through it. I sighed as I heard someone else walk in with a few boxes.

" **that's the last of it!** " I saw Sans set the boxes next to the door way as he pulled a book out. " **hey liz, where did you get this book? 'the theory of realms'?** " I looked over Sans' shoulder and never seen the book before.

"Oh, I found it a while ago. It's so cool! It talks about other things called multiverses and pocket realms and possible ways to connect with them... The thing is, humans only hypothesize this stuff and never really test it, so I want to see if I can be the first! Maybe find a way to get to the surface... or use the pocket realms to store important items." Sans just nodded with a sad look after he turned as he set the book down. The cyan wisp flew to the book and jumped up and down above it.

" **This book holds answers to get me out of the Void?** " It flickered and flew in circles around me. " **I-I'll take that as a yes! All we need is this book! Thank you so much!** " It was going to form into a door before things around us was getting brighter and brighter, I had to cover my sockets because the light was starting to hurt. When I opened my socket's, I was back in the void. I sighed as I looked around in the nothingness... I woke up lying on the floor and tried to see if I could see anything outside. I focused my magic on attempting to make a window in the outside world. When it formed I saw DJ rubbing her face in a room, I assumed it was her bedroom.

" _...Gaster, If you know about the dream thing, I-I'm gonna assume that you found out by looking in the void. We'll talk later, ok?_ " I just sighed and nodded, already knowing she wasn't seeing anything I was doing. I was happy that I finally had a lead to getting out, after all these years.

 **"Thank God..."** I was already drained from the power I've just gained from actually sleeping and had to close the screen, having nothing else to look at except for the never ending space around me that always got darker.

* * *

DJ P.O.V

I sighed and scratched my head as I got up and changed my clothes. I just changed into a white ting top with a pair of green basketball shorts, not really caring about what I was wearing. It matched, so screw it. I just hoped that Gaster found out something and that my guess was right about my memories. I put my flats on my feet as I walked out of my room to look for something to eat when my door knocked.

"Apples!" I loved saying something random when someone knocked on the door, it never got old hearing their reactions.

"H-Hey DJ..." I heard Undyne on the other side and I opened the door with her fins on her head a little down as she had sweat beads on her forehead. "Um... C-Can we talk? I need to confess something..." I just nodded with a confused look as I let her in and shut the door. "...Aw jeez, how do I put this..?" She was really worked up about something... I've never seen Undyne nervous like this before... or ever for that matter. "Promise me- Shit don't promise anything, uh..."

"What's eating ya? You can tell me... Have a sit." I jumped on the couch and patted the set next to me for her to sit. She just shook her head and continued to pace in a small space back and forth.

"...Y-You know how your birthday is coming up?" I just looked at her, very confused...

"...Um... Oh, w-wow... Heh..." I was really stumped on that question... I haven't celebrated my birthday... Since the year my Dad passed away. I just completely lost interest in it after that... not having anyone to celebrate it with...

"...D-DJ are you crying?!" I was shook from my thoughts when I felt warm tears on my face.

"U-Uh nah, I-I'm good..." I just sniffed as I wiped my face with my cloak.

"...I... I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend-" I looked back up at her... why would I be offended? "...Fuck it, the way I say it isn't gonna change the outcome... I-I know, okay!" I just stared at Undyne as she stopped pacing, waiting for an outcome.

"W-... Know what?" She just grunted as she scratched her head. "...You're not teasing me about Clyde again, righ-?"

"Sans told me your birthday was coming up, so I thought 'Hey, let's do the thing I do with any celebration to get this person a gift they really want!' So I did what I usually did!" She started pacing again, I guess that was something she did when she was tense... I was just happy it wasn't about her shipping me and Clyde... ***** _...N-Not that I'm complaining, it's just annoying..._ ***** "What I do is head into my friends houses to see what they need! L-Like when it was Sans' and Pap's birthday last year! I know they like puns and puzzles and they're low on ketchup and pasta, what do I get!?"

"...Puzzles and pun books with ketchup and pasta?" I assumed.

"RIGHT!" I had to stifle a laugh with how she answered. "SO I-... I-I thought that... since you had your birthday coming up... I-I should see what ya needed and... and junk." I nodded, sorta getting to what she was at. So, she saw something of mine she wasn't suppose to. I just nodded as I waited for her to go on. "...W-Well, you know how I was looking... A-And I made my way into your room... I... Saw a-an AWESOME knife... A-and a cool sketch... a-a-a diary-"

"Diary?" She froze as she stopped pacing. "I put that in my end table that has a lock on it."

"...I-It was on the bed..." She rubbed the back of her neck as I got what she was trying to say... She read it...

"...You know... About me." I felt my heart freeze for a moment... no one else knows... W-What will-

"I am so fucking sorry!" She suddenly yelled. "I-I thought it was going to be a simple thing that you put your desires in or shit like that! I-I flipped and skimmed through random pages a-and the things I read added up to a bunch of random shit!" I couldn't really think of anything to say as she went on. "T-The things you went through, the shit you put up with, the promise you made... I-I had no right.. looking through that a-and I understand why you wouldn't want people to know what you been through- I haven't even told anyone!" I calmed a little at that... but I was still on edge... S-She knows... "I-I just... I-I wouldn't be... a real friend. if I didn-... W-Well I guess I'm already a bad friend by l-looking through your diary-but... I-I thought that I should at least tell you... and I'm sorry..." She sighed when I didn't say anything and rubbed her head again. "I... I-I can just leave-"

"W-Wait! Don't leave, just. G-Gimme a few minutes, alright?" She sighed as I started to pace the room like she had a few moments ago. "...How much do you know, exactly?" She just sighed as she rubbed her arm.

"...You... we're born before the war... Your old man was a human... You we're up here this whole time... You survived all these years on your own for a few thousand years... Your basically the most badass monster on this planet." I couldn't help myself but snicker at that comment, it caught me off guard. "...I can understand if your mad-"

"Yeah..."

"...You seem kinda zoned out..." I just sighed as I rubbed my face.

"...It's just... So much has happened and... A lot has made me remember my past... It's just..."

"Exhausting?" I just nodded in response. "...A-Again... I'm sorry..." I just sighed and punched her shoulder playfully, getting a shocked look as if she was expecting a real hit.

"Just don't tell anyone... I can't really get made at ya... But, say a word and you can kiss that cool 10ft sword goodbye." I pointed a finger in front of her face as she snickered and nodded.

"... So, how was your _date_ with Clyd-"

"Oh no not you too!" Then she started laughing as she finally sat on the couch and patted the seat next to hear, obviously wanting to hear how it went. I bet she still talked with the other guard and they keep tabs on me and other peop0le she ships to learn if she'll win the bet between her and Alph-... Lizzie. I just groaned and sat next to her, showing her the game we played. "...Wanna play as a Xenomorph while I talk and kick your ass?"

* * *

 _ **I liked this chapter... It was sweet, had a nice trip on the feels train... YO GUSTA!**_

 _ **Review what you think... and what's with the orange soda cloud in this chapter? Will it be MIST?!**_

 _YOU'RE HORRIBLE!_

 **Oh my god your worse than Sans himself...**

 _ **What's up?**_

 **...I need to head to the store.  
**

 _ **If you drank all the malt vinegar again-**_

 **It's freakin' delicious, okay!? Sans drinks the ketchup!**

 ***sell out!**

 _ **Sans, I already know you do that.**_

* * *

 _ **BEAR HUGS!**_


	11. Chapter 11

PAPYRUS P.O.V

Sans just told me about what had happened when I came back from the store. All we did was lean the new door against the archway to keep some of the rain out whenever it actually came while he explained what happened... and who he spoke to. We we're sitting on the couch after we woke up, I still wanted to talk about it. " _S-SO... HE'S NOT DEAD? AND HE DID THE THING DJ DID A FEW MONTHS BACK?_ " Sans had a huge grin on his face as he nodded.

" **i-i know! dj said she'd see if she can talk to him to see if he knows a way to bring him back.** "

" _LET'S GO NOW!_ " I was going to move the door until Sans stopped me.

" **i wouldn't do that just yet... um... i saw undyne head in the house about an hour ago.** " I looked at him confused when he sighed with a lazy grin. " **she knows.** "

" _... KNOWS WHAT? PLEASE ELABORATE._ " He chuckled a little as he put his hands in his pocket. I knew he wasn't going to say anything, he was just looking at me, waiting for me to figure it out on my ow- " _UNDYNE KNOWS?!_ " Sans just started laughing.

 **"i knew you'd get it! solved it without even thinking of it, right?"**

" _WELL YES OF COURSE, I'M THE GREAT PAPYRUS FOR A REA- WAIT, HOW DID UNDYNE KNOW? I DIDN'T TELL HER, YOU SCARED THE CHLOROPHYLL OUT OF FLOWEY-"_ Sans laughed at my wording. _"-AND YOU AND TORIEL PROMISED NOT TO TELL!"_

" **undyne found out about dj's party your planning and tried to top you with being the 'best bestie' and broke into her house... she looked around, i guess she pieced some things together, read a book of her's and found out. i told her that she should tell dj that she knows. it's been a few days since then and it seems she's finally did it..."** I nodded as I looked out the window towards DJ's home.

" _I HAVEN'T HEARD ANYTHING FROM THE HO-_ "

"YOU'RE FREAKIN' DEAD, FISH STICKS!" I heard DJ shout from the house and Sans' socket flared from surprise. I started running to the house to see what was happening, fearing what I was suspecting.

"BRING IT, BONE PILE!" I opened the door while Sans teleported next to me inside.

" _DJDON'TKILLUNDYNEOVERTHI-_ " I was looking at DJ and Undyne sitting on the floor with game controllers, playing a weird game involving weird monsters. The game wasn't paused and a monster with long locks on it's head took out a character one of them was playing as.

"NO!" DJ screamed. "DANG IT!"

"FUHUHU! I win!" Me and Sans sighed in unison as DJ rage quit the system.

"No fair, Papyrus distracted me!.. Why did you distract me? I'm not gonna kill Undyne... Well I _WAS_ with an acid xenomorph..." Undyne gave a toothy grin as DJ glared at her. Undyne tossed the controller behind her on the couch as she got up.

 **"i see things went well after all."**

"Yup. I wont tell a soul, human or monster. That's what besties do!" Undyne gave DJ a noogie as she tried to run away.

"STOP IT!"

"Noogienoogienoogie!" Sans was laughing at the scene and I couldn't help laughing myself seeing another skeleton getting a noogie besides m-! "Don't think your getting left out PUNK!" I thought too soon.

* * *

DRAKE P.O.V

I sighed as I looked at the voice scrambler, happy it was still working. I heard a crash of thunder, but I wasn't too worried. The thunder has been around for a few days and no rain has came down... then again, that also means it could happen any minute now... I already moved most of my stuff to the other side of the room from the sewer grate just in case if the rain comes. I thought about ways of somehow blocking the upcoming rain of it ever came, but the ideas we're either too dumb or I couldn't do it on my own. I sighed as I heard another crash of thunder and decided to get something to eat. I haven't at anything at all today and it was going on noon.

I usually go to the food market to get food... not always buying it. The food market is in the outdoors with food carts with fruits, veggies and random types of fish sitting in ice for people to buy. There weren't many people outside and that was a good and bad thing. It's easier to run if I get caught... but it's easier to get caught. I took a deep breath as I walked towards some carts. On days like these, I can only get fruits, and not many. I walked behind a food cart where the vender wasn't paying attention. I reached my tail into a small square basket and pulled out some pears and an orange. I was going to walk out, but I saw a grape vine hanging from the side of the cart. I looked back at the monster running the cart and she was talking to a human about how much some starfruit was. I bit the grape vine and pulled it, but I caused the front panel that held most of the fruit to fall.

"O-Oh dear! Are you okay sir!?" The vender thankfully went the other way and I decided to run. I ran into an empty alleyway and ducked behind a building, breathing heavy from running.

"I-I guess... today was _FRUITFUL_! Aahaha... Papyrus is gonna hate me *snort*" I ate the pears I had and decided to save the orange and grapes for some other time. I didn't bring a bag or anything so I carried everything with my tail as I headed back 'home'. As I was walking, the sun was already setting and a COLD breez blew past me. It would be a reliefe for some, but I'm a freakin' lizard, I hate the cold. I was only in Snowdin a lot because there we're other kids I could play with and I had my sweatshirt on most of the time, now full of holes in random spots.

I was almost to my home when I got stopped by someone. "Drake!" I turned and saw Frisk run up to me with Flowey in their arms carrying a few bags.

"Yo, hey Frisk! What's up?"

"...The clouds." I just groaned as they giggled, Flowey smiling because I didn't like the pun. *Shoulda laughed to make him-* "I haven't seen you for a few days, what's been happening?"

"Um, well my mom needed help back home since dad was working." Flowey scoffed, but Frisk didn't hear it.

"Well, tell Mr and Mrs Draco I said hi! I should head back, it's going to rain soon. Mom will get very upset if I get sick." I just nodded and waved with my tail as Frisk ran off. At that moment, I felt rain hit my head, not liking how cold it felt.

"Great... I should get back now..." I ran back to the sewer, hoping that the rain wasn't getting into my house too much.

* * *

DJ P.O.V

I just finished telling Sans and Papyrus about what had happened... well not all of it... I didn't want to talk about how Chara got LV in the first place, little witch. " _-EN, WHAT HAPPENS NOW?_ " I wasn't paying attention so I just shrugged.

" **i guess our only option is to wait for dj and dad to talk again and see if he found anything in dj's... gem place.** " I nodded as I drank from a ranch packet I got from the fridge a little before I started explaining what happened.

" _MAY I ASK A RANDOM QUESTION? I-I'VE JUST BEEN VERY CURIOUS._ " I nodded as I tossed the packet in the trash. " _...WHY DIAMONDS AND GEODES?"_ I didn't understand what he meant at first until I remembered how there was a gem in... my dreams cape thing.

"Oh! I think it was maybe because my mom was a gem elemental?" Papyrus just got starstruck.

"YOUR MOM WAS AN ELEMENTAL TOO!?" If I had ears, they'd be gone. I just nodded again, opening another ranch packet. I only liked Grillby's packets, and Sans was my 'jolly rancher' when ever he went to Grillby's bar. " _OUR MOTHER WAS A FIRE ELEMENTAL FROM WHAT DAD TOLD US ABOUT HER! SHE WAS SO COOL! SHE WAS THE HEAD ELITE OF THE ROYAL GUARD BACK DURING THE WAR!_ " I stopped drinking the ranch and listened to Pap go on about how his mother was the reason why he considered joining, that and it's the reason why their own skeletal attacks also have fire.

"What do ya mean about that? Your attacks are pyromatic?" Sans shrugged as he downed the last of the ketchup he had.

" **sorta. look, an example.** " He closed his sockets ans sighed, then opened them back up, with one of them having a cyan and yellow glow. It was bright, and it lit up the kitchen like a large candle.

"Wow..."

 _"I HAVE THE ABILITY AS WELL, I JUST CAN'T KEEP IT UP FOR AS LONG AS SANS CAN!_ " Pap did the same, only the opposite socket from Sans was glowing with a yellow and orange glow, looking like a very potent flame.

"That's so freakin' cool! Can I do that?" I touched my socket's as Sans just snickered.

" **poking your figurative eye out isn't going to trigger anything. me and pap learned it when dad taught us because i panicked over a spider being in my room.** " Pap snickered, probably thinking about what happened. He ended going into a fit of laughter.

" _I REMEMBER YOUR FACE WHEN THE BLASTER CAME OUT OF NOWHERE! I TRIED TO JUST GET THE SPIDER OUT HE WINDOW, BUT SANS JUST WANTED IT OUT OF THERE!_ " He laughed louder as Sans just put his hood down, groaning. " _IT CRAWLED ON HIS ARM, THEN... T-THEN HE FLINGED IT SO FAR INTO THE DISTANCE!_ "

"Okay, cool it! I still wanna know more about the gaster blaster thing!" Pap calmed down and Sans put his hood down.

" **i don't see why not... but just not now, it's freakin' pouring outside.** " I looked out the window, barely able to see the ground outside.

"Bout' time it started raining. I love it when it rains in the summer!" I was just looking out the window as Sans stuttered over something.

" **wait wait wait, i-i don't wanna bring up the past or anything... you lived in the abandoned sewer factory, right?** " I just nodded with a confused look. **"with holes going all through the tunnels?"**

" _BUT, THE FACTORY WOULD HAVE ABOVE AND BELOW SECTIONS! THE PARTS UNDERGROUND HAD SEWER GRATES THAT WAS RIGHT UNDER THE STREETS! YOU... NEVER GOT FLOODED OUT OR ANYTHING?_ " I just shook my head, understanding why they would be asking these questions.

"...H-... How come I never got flooded?"

 _"NOW YOUR QUESTIONING THIS?!"_

"I-I was just happy it never happened! I never bothered to question it- I never questioned ANYTHING since the barrier was created... I-I never saw the point to..." Pap just sighed as he scratched his skull. "...I wanna see why!" I got up with Sans and Papyrus giving me weird looks. "What? Wanna come?"

" _UM... NO I'M GOOD- SANS! DID WE FIX THE DOOR YET?!_ " Sans suddenly had a feared look with his eye glowing just a little bit.

" **shit! we gotta go dj!** " He grabbed a hold of Pap's arm, then they teleported out of my house.

"...Can they teach me how to do that too?" I looked up to Phil and he made a shrug with four legs. I was still thinking about how after all these years I never got a flood in that sewer factory, especially with how I used a sewer grate to look out on the streets all these years, and no rain ever got in. I just grabbed a coat from my room and walked outside, enjoying the cold breeze the rain storm and the rain itself was giving, a nice change from the hot heat that's been going on for the past few weeks. I decided to walk the long way to my old home, looking at any sewer grate or hole I could find.

* * *

As I walked past any sewer hole, I saw a lot of water going into it. I remember a lot of these being connected to the tunnel that was above my home. I sighed as I continued walking. I made it to the sewer plant, noticing it got a little colder than when I last left. I never got to look at the time, and the clouds we're too thick to see if the blue summer night sky was out. I just groaned and pulled out my Ipod and turned on the flashlight to see. I looked in the tunnel and it was wet on the floor. That was normal, what I was curious about was my old den.

I started walking in as I heard something shud- someone shudder... "Hello?" I looked around as I heard echoes of something, but I couldn't tell what. I felt something crawl on my arm, and I looked to see Phil. "When did you come along?" He just tapped my arms with his legs and jumped of to the wall. "How about you crawl ahead and tell me if you see anything. I'm going to look in our old den, alright?" He just gave a salute and crawled down the ceiling in the tunnel. I used my flashlight and shined it down into the tunnel, surprised to see it flooded with water. "What the hell?" I whispered to myself.

I stuck my head down into the hole, getting the top of my hood wet. I saw... things floating in the hole... new things. I reached out and grabbed something. When I pulled it out, it was a cellphone that was waterlogged and no longer working. I reached in again, pulling up a wrapper for a burger from Grillby's. "Huh..." I was going to duck back in, but Phil crawled in front of me, waving his legs around like crazy. "W-What's wrong?" He pointed into the tunnel then started to crawl down inside. I shined the light down into the tunnel and followed Phil to some tunnels that connected to the rest of the town.

I heard someone's echo bounce off the walls, making me move faster. I kept walking further until Phil tapped one of the medal pipes to get my attention, then crawled into a 3 foot pipe. I looked in and I didn't know how to react. "Drake? Drake what are you doing here?" He didn't even respond and his scales we're darker than what I last saw of them. I shook him, but he was cold to the touch as if I was touching ice. "Shit. What's wrong wit-... Drake, can you hear me?!" I shook him more and all he did was shiver in response. I reached into my pocket and grabbed my phone. "Shit it's dead..." Phil made a bunch of movements with his legs, explaining in his way of what I should do.

I just nodded, understand what he was saying and took off my cloak to pick Drake up with it. "Jezuz he's stiff like a rock... I-I dunno where the doctor's place is and Alph is away with some weird science stuff she's workin' on!" Phil just jumped on my shoulder and pointed into the den while jumping. "...That's the code to get back to the den when humans we're near by!" He shook his body, then pointed to the exit of the tunnel. "Oh! Okay- o-okay. Drake, I'm taking you to my place... Come one Drake, say somethin'!" He didn't respond to a thing I was saying, so I started to run, using every shortcut I knew that lead to the village.

* * *

When I ran into my house, I set him on the couch, trying to think of something to do. Phil jumped off my shoulder, doing God knows what as I checked to see if Drake was awake. He was still VERY cold. His clothes weren't only wet, but full of holes... *Maybe the cold did this?* As I was trying to think of.. S-Something to help him, I heard the house phone ring with Toriel's number on it. "Thank God!" I picked up the phone, hearing Frisk and Flowey in the back round.

 _*Flowey, just eat the casserole, please.*_

 _*THAT DOESN'T DO ANYTHING FO- *muffled talking* DAMN IT FRISK!*_

"T-Toriel?" I heard Toriel sigh as she walked out of the room, Frisk's and Flowey's voices fading.

* _Hello DejaVu. I wanted to ask if you wanted some pumpkin pie?_ *

"T-That's very sweet of you, but I need help, please."

* _What's wrong? You sound frightened. Explain what happened._ * I just gave a shakey sigh, explaining everything that happened. Toriel didn't even interrupt while I explained, even when I stuttered on some words too many times.

"A-And I dunno what to do! He wont respond, his scales are orange instead of yellow and he hasn't woke up yet." Toriel gave a sigh, I assumed she sat down.

* _It's okay. I know what's happening to him. I don't know why he was in... your 'den', but he just got too cold. He's a lizard monster with torn clothing according to what you explained to me. From what you told me, you got to him just in time before things got too late._ * I just gave a breath of relief, trusting what Toriel was saying. * _Even thought he's not in too bad shape, he still needs some attention. I will text you the number of his parents after I'm done explaining on what you should do._ * I was just shocked at how calm she was. I guess she needed to be back when she was a queen for the monsters. I set my cell phone on the charger and waited for Toriel to explain.

"Thanks, Toriel... I have no clue on what to do here..."

* _Don't worry, that wont be for much longer. First, raise the temperature to your house to at least 90 degrees, that will help warm him up._ * I nodded as I walked to the thermostat... it was already set to 92... I looked over to the corner, seeing Phil wave at me.

"That's where you went."

 _*Hmm?*_

"Uh, sorry, talking to Phil. The temp was already raised, what now?"

* _Cover him in warm, thick blankets and get a washcloth or any type of cloth, then make it damp with warm water to place on his forehead. He should be awake in a few hours at most._ * I turned the phone onto speaker as I left and got some blankets from my room, doing what Toriel said. After I did everything, I could feel the heat, which doesn't happen often.

"Okay. So, he should be better soon?"

* _Mmhmm_.* I heard Toriel's voice from the phone on the counter. * _When he wakes up, give him some lukewarm water to drink. You may need to help him drink it since he'll be quite weak._ * I just sighed, looking back a Drake, seeing his scales not as dark as before.

"Thank you Toriel... I was basically panicking and you called at the right moment."

* _Of course... You know, your mother was a healer before the war._ " I was kinda surprised to hear that. I never knew she did that back when she was alive...

"Really..?"

* _Yes... She was some of the few that treated illnesses instead of wounds._ * Toriel started to giggle * _The only reason why she knew how to treat cuts and burns was because of your father... He was a good blacksmith, but my word was he clumsy. His record for not burning himself was only a week, and that's because he never left the house when you we're first born._ * I couldn't stop the smile from forming on my face. * _You look just like your father. Big, curious e- well, sockets! You are a strong, dominant women just like your mother._ *

"Hmm... That's pretty cool to hear... I wish I had a picture of them... All I have is this one sketch I kept re-drawing over the span of... I lost count... I'm scared that I forgot some real features of them..."

* _...I understand completely._ * I heard Flowey scream on the other line with Frisk trying to get him to eat. * _I should take care of that. Goodbye... don't worry, Drake will be just fine. Just do what I said- Oh, make sure that the towel stays warm, and not too wet. That will just make his head more cold._ * I said okay and goodbye as I hung up the phone. I looked back at Drake, seeing that he wasn't shivering as much as before. I got a text on my phone and went into the kitchen to see what it was.

* _The number is attached to this text._

 _Remember what I said to do._

 _Keep me updated with Drake and how he feels, would you not?_

 _-Toriel ] : )_ * I saw the time on my phone and It was a little past 10... I had to go to bed...

*I'll keep my bedroom door open a bit in case he wakes up.* I checked the rag that was on his head and decided to make it hotter before I went into my room. I changed into a nightgown that had a Steven Star on it that Frisk gave to me, not happy that it didn't fit them and grabbed my phone to call the number Toriel gave me... I waited, but no one answered... I called again a few more times until I actually let the phone go through all the annoying rings.

* _Hello, this is Bellinda Draco. I can't reach the phone at this time. Please leave a message at the tone._ *

"Um, Hello, this is DejaVu Blade. I found your son, Drake Draco, and he almost got hypothermia... I-I didn't know where the doctors office was, and I thought it would be better if I brought him to my house since he was shivering a-and I really couldn't of think of anything else... Please call back any chance you get, or come over to my house." I told my address into the voicemail and hung up the phone.

* * *

 _ **Okay, when I write, I'm not gonna care how long the chapter's gonna be. If it's over 3,000 words, LEAVE IT!... Maybe... I dunno, last I checked this thing was over 26 hundred words and that was about a half hour ago at THIS point and time... so when ya read, not that point and ti- You're not stupid whyamIexpla-...  
**_

 _ **So... I like this chapter XD We got to 'see' Toriel for a bit, Learn about DJ's parents and possible future use for magic, very much like Sans and Papyrus! I literally googled how you should treat a lizard that got too cold for this chapter. I WANTED IT TO BE LEGIT, OKAY, YOU KNOW YOU LIKED IT! I just made a few differences to how you actually treat a reptile... I mean yeah, he's a lizard, but not a pet lizard that got out of it's glass tank!**_

 _ **AND SO FAR, NO ONE CAN GUESS WHAT THE MYSTERY OBJECT IS XD! I'm actually kinda happy about that, yet I wanna give a shoutout for SOMETHING! I gave SO MANY shoutouts in my FIRST story... Anyway, be sure to review what you thought in this chapter, and tell me your predictions for what's to come up next. Please, I like hearing what ya have to say and I love giving feedback!  
**_

 _ **BEAR HUGS!**_

 _ **P.S, look forward to the next chapter, it will be the FIRST Alphys P.O.V and I'm gonna try to make it all scientific with certain phrases and junk... may be a widdle bit of fluff added, Duh, It's Alphys we're talkin' about!**_

 _ **Gimme luck XD OH, When ya read this, I'm going to be deleting that WOO HOO! chapter, becasue it's kinda getting on my nerves... So I'm going to do that later on today.  
**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Sorry about the story keep updating with nothing new being added. There a thing I'm trying to fix anD IT'S NOT WORKIN'!**_

* * *

 ***Due to the lazy, vulgar content of this Author note, it had been removed-**

 _ **Shut up**_ ***smashes hardware with hammer.*** _ **OKAY! I got lazy with the names in this thing. So, to have a little fun, guess what the names were originally in the reviews an-**_

WHERE'S MY HAMMER?!

 _ **SHIT!**_

* * *

ALPHYS P.O.V

"Y-Yes, I understand... I-I'm just a little nervous Dr. Kintobor.. ."

"Dr. Alphys, it's okay if you don't wish to do this, this project's conduction completely revolves around your approval! I can understand if your nervous, I would be as well with a project this big, not to mention that there is at least a sixty percent probability of it not working! It's just one of the many ways to see how human and monster science can react to each other... I just ask you to keep it under wraps, studies of this... category isn't best to be shared by the public." I hummed in agreement, understanding what he was getting at...

"N-Not to mention that I don't know of the souls that have been collected underground, or if even if-"

"You don't have to explain. Just do what you think is best, and do take all the time you need. We get payed by the hour so..." I couldn't help but laugh. "Take all the time you need!" My partner laughed into the phone along with me. He is the first human doctor I've ever worked with and it's been nice looking at his equations of his recent studies of monster magic and he enjoys my studies with human studies.

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Babe! Ya in here!?" I heard Undyne's voice come from the main room of the house where I was in the lab.

"Wow, is that your wife? I can hear her from the phone and your private lab is soundproof!" I blushed at his comment.

"S-She's not m-m-my wife! We've only been dating for a f-few months! I-I gotta go Dr. Kintobor!" I was giggling when I hung up the phone. "...W-Why does everyone think she's my wife?"

"People say the same thing at my work!" I screamed as I turned around, seeing Undyne lean against the archway of the lab with a huge smile on her face.

"H-H-How did you get in?!" She waved a key card in her hand, then flicked it on the desk that had various notes I made.

"Was that your partner? Fuhuhu, my partners at work tease me at work too, don't get all flustered, Babe!" She walked over and kissed me on the cheek.

"Really?"

"Yep. My partner, Cinos, is the worst!" I just laughed. It was nice hearing that I wasn't the only one getting hassled by my coworkers. "He doesn't even know my first name and he teases me at work!"

"Y-You don't know his first name either."

"MY POINT STILL STANDS!" I giggled more as I shut off the lights in the lab and followed Undyne out to the main part of our home. We didn't live in the village that was made. We live in a wet, forest area that isn't too far from the city. That way I can test my experiments and Undyne can do her everyday exercises without bothering people with how loud we can get. "So, what did the doc wanna talk about?" Undyne jumped on the couch and I sat next to her, only to be picked up and held like a big plushie.

"...I-It's private work... Like, by law." She just laughed as she moved me so I could face her.

"So? I'm great at keeping secrets! Come on, please!?" She had a huge grin and I couldn't say no.

"Okay, fine... But you can't tell anyone. It'll get us both fired!" She just nodded as I sighed. "When humans found out us monsters study science with magic, they couldn't resist the diversity of it! W-When word got around with me being the Royal scientist, they hired me to be the advisory and lead scientist towards Monster science and to be partnered with Ebott's advisory for scientific pursuits-"

"Dr. Kintobor?" I nodded as I continued.

"Well, since then, our studies have been great! We found out that since human medicine works on monsters, monster healing magic works on human wounds! W-We haven't discovered anything on illness' yet, since that magic was sadly forgotten YEARS ago." Undyne hummed in response.

"So... what's up with the top secret stuff?" I just rubbed the back of my scales, not liking to bring this up often.

"...Y-You know about... The things I did underground..." Undyne nodded, being patient for me to continue. "W-Well... H-Humans ... sorta attempted the same thing. N-Nothing happened, obviously, but... T-They want to re-attempt the study... with me being the one who has to do a small test first... a-and approve it." Undyne's face was full of shock after I finished.

"W-Wow really?!" I nodded. "Damn! That's badass!" I couldn't help but smile at Undyne's point of view in all of this... I wish I had the same as her's. "...What's wrong?" I looked up at Undyne, seeing concern on her face. I tried to talk, but words wouldn't come out of my mouth.

"I-I... W-W... what if i mess up again..." My voice was barley above a whisper as I looked down. I felt tears sting my eye's, thinking about what I did to those poor monsters back underground. Undyne just sighed as she hugged me.

"Don't think like that, liz..." She rubbed my back as a sob left my mouth. "I-I get how this would scare you... and what happened underground doesn't help you... But, that doesn't mean you let one failure affect your future... I-I mean look at ya now!" She pulled from the hug and wiped my tears, taking my glasses off. "You may have not gotten the results you wanted last time... But you made so many monsters happy! You brought most of the underground closer together even! Human's wont judge you, because I know for a fact that they made mistakes too... And guess what?" She kissed my forehead and hugged me again. "They learn from them... just like you do... and if something happens... You got your colleges... That weird Kintobor guy." I giggled a little as she pulled from the hug to look at me. "And ya got me... no matter what happens, you got me. And no, a marriage doesn't define that So, if your colleges keep teasing ya about it, let em'! Put some baking soda in their ketchup and watch what happens when they eat their lunch tomorrow!" I laughed so hard thinking about the looks on their faces with ketchup exploding everywhere.

"I-I'll remember to do that!" I laughed more as I hugged her again. "Thank you, Undyne... I needed to hear that..." She stood up, carrying me with her.

"No problem... Damn it's late. I'm tired." She yawned as she carried me to our bedroom. I just sighed as I hugged her again, knowing that no matter what... I have her.

DJ P.O.V

I woke up when the sun hit my sockets. I groaned, pulling the covers over my skull, then I remembered what happened last night. I got up and changed my clothes, just wearing a white T with a pair of jeans and walked out into the living room, seeing Drake still lying on the couch. His scales weren't dark anymore and we're back to yellow. I checked the rag I placed on his head and it wasn't even wet anymore, probably because of the temperature the thermostat was set to over night. I checked my phone for any missed calls, but no one called. I was hoping that maybe Drake's parents called back. I looked at the number Toriel texted me and called on the house phone...

*Ri-...-ing...-rin...* I heard a glitched ringtone coming from inside my house... I followed the ringing until I cam across the clothes I tossed on the floor yesterday. I picked up the cell phone that was in my pant pocket and looked at it, seeing my house number on it. *This was at the sewer plant yesterday.* The phone was now dry from being waterlogged, but it was glitchey and now mostly damaged. I looked at the phone and it had 8 missed calls. I sat on the bed and played the messages.

* _H-Hello B-B-Bell! I'm going to be l-late for dinner t-tonight._ * The phone was so glitchey I could barely understand who was on the other line, it sounded male though. * _I-I need to work l-late at cleaning the C-Core. The doc's k-kid is smart, but m-messy! At least he c-cleaned his tools! L-Love you, sweet heat, b-b-bye!_ * I snickered at the nickname.

"Sweet _heat_?" The message was made many years ago. I guess the voice was Drake's father. I played the next few messages, most being random messages about being late and talking about plans... until I got to the 5th voice mail...

* _Bellinda..._ * I heard Asgore's voice on the line. * _I need you to come to the palace... Your husband was wounded when the Core overloaded and you're his emergency number. When you get this message, one of my guards will come and escort you to the hospital in the Capital._ * ... Why did the Core overload? Sans fixed it from what Gaster told me... or maybe that's what happened when Gaster fell in because of Chara... I sighed as I played the next message.

* _BELLINDA_!* I was surprised at the sudden shouting of someone I didn't recognize. * _B-BELLINDA ANSWER THE PHONE! Y-YOUR HOUSE IT-... BELL, PICK UP THE PHONE NOW! WHERE ARE YOU! WHERE'S DRAKE A-AND NAGENDRA! DAMN IT, PICK UP THE PHONE!_ * I didn't know what was going on... the person on the phone sounded scared. I played the last message.

* _Hello?_ * I heard Drakes voice. * _Yo, it still works!_ * He whispered to himself. * _Wow, it's really old. Where did mom get this thin-_?

 _Kid, I hope your sleeping._ * I heard a man's voice outside of the room Drake was in.

* _...Okay he's gone. Now, let's get phase one out of the w-... oh, heh, the phone's still on. Don't wanna drain the ba-_ * Then it hung up... His voiced was much higher pitched than what it is now. The message on the phone is dated back 6 years ago. It seemed the phone stopped glitching, easier to hear everything else... The last message...

"...No..."

* _Um, Hello, this is DejaVu Blade. I found y-_ * The phone sparked and I dropped it on the floor. I looked up and saw Phil on my end table.

"W-Wha?" He just shrugged as I looked at the phone. He shivered then crawled out the room. "What's up wi- Jezuz it's cold." I hugged myself, then got worried if the thermostat broke. I walked out the room, basically getting punched by the heat. I looked at the thermostat and it was still on 92. I felt the heat coming out of the vent. I heard shuffling and I turned to see Drake sit up, jumping a little when the rag fell off of his head.

"...What the.?"

"Oh thank God." He looked at me as I sighed. "Jezuz, don't scare me like that!" I yell whispered. I put my hand on his head, happy knowing that it was warmer than when he first came.

"...I... I was back at the plant... and...-"

"Yeah, we're going to talk about that in a second... Are you thirsty?" He looked around again before he nodded. I left into the kitchen, getting a water bottle out of the fridge when I heard him call out, voice cracking form yelling.

"There's a spider on the-" Then he sneezed. "t-the ceiling." I walked in, seeing Phil crawling down to the window behind the couch.

"Don't worry. He's a good guy. Remember how I talked about Phil when we played Pirates a few weeks back?" He smiled, remembering how I played as Tia Dalma. "Here, you need help?" He shook his head as he took the drink with his tail and un-capped it, drinking it gratefully. I walked into the kitchen again and looked at my phone, seeing it was pretty early. "...should I call Toriel?" I fought against my thoughts for a bit before I decided against it and placed the phone back in my pocket. I heard something fall with a yelp and I ran into the living room, seeing Drake face first on the floor.

"..ow." I sighed as I picked him up.

"What are you doing?" He was sweating beads as he took the blanket off of his head.

"I-I was just getting up to call my parents for you. Y-You don't know their number and-"

"Then why not just tell me? You almost got hypothermia last night, stay on the couch and don't move much." I picked him back up and placed him on the couch. Then I walked back into the kitchen to grab the red cell phone. "I already called them." He saw the phone and he just stared at it. "I want answers to what happened to you last night." He just looked at his feet before he looked up.

"You we're there... Y-You know what happened-"

"That's not going to work on me. I saw you pull the same thing when Pap caught you and Frisk taking ice cubes, and putting them in a bucket so you could prank people on April Fools day." He sighed as I sat next to him, moving the blankets and just tossing them on the floor. "Now listen. The phone died an-"

"WHAT?!" He grabbed the phone and opened it, nothing was happening and the buttons got burned from the sparks. "W-What happened to it?!" I took the phone back and set it on the window sill behind us.

"It got water logged... Back at the sewer plant where I found you, freezing to death." He tried to say something, but kept tripping over his own words. "I want answers, Drake. Why we're you there, and why did you have your mom's phone?" He just sighed and calmed down.

"...My mom gives me her phone when ever I'm out, and I go to the plant often... It's a really cool clubhouse! But it's my clubhouse, no one know's about... w-well except for you... now." ... I really couldn't tell if he was lying...

*...I wish I tell like how Sans tells if I'm lying...* "...Okay... Then, how do I call your parents?" He froze for a second then looked back to me.

"We don't have a house phone. The phone that just broke was how people contacted us." I sighed as I got up and rubbed my skull.

"...Where do your parent's work?"

"I-I dunno where dad works, really... H-He's a janitor, I know that." I nodded, remembering the voice mail talking about it. "M-My mom is away... S-She travels... doing work." I wondered why he was stuttering, but he was just shivering.

"You okay, Drake." He just nodded with a smile.

"Yeah, I'm good... Uh, mom's gonna go nuts when she finds out her phone's broke..." He wouldn't stop shaking... I put my hand on his forehead, surprising him. His head was hotter than I liked... It wasn't like that earlier. "Um..-"

*Ring Ring.* I heard the house phone and I went into the kitchen to get it. "Hello, DJ speaking?"

*DejaVu?* I heard Toriel's voice on the other line. *I wanted to call and see how Drake was doing!*

"O-Oh, I was debating if I should call you. It was kinda early, way earlier than what I'm used to getting up." I heard Toriel giggle as I listened for Drake in the other room, kinda hard to do talking to someone.

*I get up at 6 every morning. I got up a little earlier to start on some worksheets for school. I'm much more prepared for this year than what I was when my school first started.* I nodded, thinking about Drake.

"Um, hey, Drake goes to your school, right?"

*Yes, he does. My school was the only one that taught monsters, human children we're welcome of course.* I nodded again, hearing tape ripping on Toriel's end.

"That means you saw his parents?" I heard nothing on the line. "Hello?"

*Well, when the school first started up, it was requested by the mayor to just let the children come in with the parent's approval. I-I just assumed that his parents let him come in like many other parents did, human and monster alike. All they needed was a permission slip with the parent or legal guardian signature. But, this year, the parent has to enroll their child... but I haven't got a call from the Draco's yet...*

"...Couldn't you have just call them?" I was leaning against the counter with Phil sitting on my shoulder, hearing what Toriel was saying.

*Well, I can't just call them. There are now many human schools that allow monsters, some private schools offering higher education- I can't just call and ask why Drake isn't attending my school. It's his parent's decision whether he comes to my classes or not. That's above my control, and even when I was a queen I didn't control that... then again I wasn't a teacher-*

"Back on track please?" Toriel just laughed a little on her end.

*S-Sorry! Um, why do you ask*

"Well, I called the number you gave me, and no one picked up. Turns out Drake had the phone because his mom gave it to him, but it got water logged. His family doesn't have a house phone" Toriel just hummed in response.

*I remember Drake telling me about that the other day. He's doing better now, yes?* I whispered to Phil to go check on Drake while I was still on the phone. I wanted to make something to eat and he was probably hungry too.

"Um... I know that the heat... is probably his best friend, being a lizard monster, but what if he's too hot and shivering?" I waited for a response when I heard Toriel sigh.

*I fear he may have gotten sick. I was hoping that wouldn't happen.*

"That's why you told me to keep you u-"

*Is Drake sick, mommy?* I heard Frisk's voice on the other line. *I wanted to see if he wanted to play Crystal Gems instead of pirates today...*

"Hey, leaving me out I hear?" I heard Toriel giggle as the phone got set to speaker.

*I didn't say that!* I heard Frisk yell. *I wanted you to be one of the Crystal Gems while Drake played as Steven and I played as Jasper!*

"Why Jasper?"

*She reminds me of Undyne and I've been trying to imitate her, listen- NGAA-!

Frisk it's way too early!* I snickered, hearing Frisks voice from where I was standing. I looked to my left, seeing Phil wave his arms.

"Uno momento." I said to him. "Anyway, you know where Drake's house is-OOW!" I looked at my hand and Phil bit me. "PHIL!" He pointed to the other room. I looked out and Drake wasn't there... "Drake?" I didn't hear anyone. I walked out and I didn't see Drake anywhere.

*Aunt DJ?* I heard Frisk from the other line, but I just set the phone down and walked outside. I looked around and I didn't see anyone. I heard a door open and I saw Frisk run out in a red fox onsie with Toriel behind her wearing a summer dress. "Aunt DJ, what's wrong?"

"I think Drake just left my house." Toriel had her hand over her mouth as she looked around.

"B-But he's sick." Toriel walked next to my house, checking the playground area, but it was empty. "Oh dear... Maybe he left to his parents home?"

"But why would he just leave and not tell me? He was in my house and I was still asking him about what happened last night." Toriel just sighed as Frisk ran off to look in the other areas of the village. I was looking around when I caught Flowey in Toriel's kitchen window. He just smiled and waved at me... Something got him in a good mood... *Never a good sign...* "Um, how about you go look around the village. Flowey was in the window, I'll go ask if he saw anything."

"Grand idea, DejaVu. I left the door unlocked. Just lock it when you leave." I nodded as I walked to the house, seeing Flowey's face turn from a smile to a scowl. I waved as I got to the front door and entered the kitchen.

"Brown eyes! How long has it been since we last talked?" He said with a forced grin.

"Since we last talked." He groaned at the joke I made. I just said it for that very reaction.

"Why are you even talking to me? Didn't I invade your memories, you 2,000 year old bunny lover?" I wanted to punch him, but decided against it.

"Your in a good mood... that only happens when something makes you happy... and last I checked, that basically twisted shit." He just shrugged with another smile.

"Can ya blame me?" He gestured to himself with a smug look. "Soulless."

"You can still control yourself to not be an ass."

"Says the one who doesn't have one."

"...Did you just use a fucking pun?" He snickered until I walked up to him.

"O-OKAY I'LL STOP! ! !" I stopped walking and crossed my arms, waiting for him to talk. "He tripped and fell on his face while running too fast, it made me laugh, okay?"

"That's not it." He looked back up at me with wide eyes. "Have you been on Youtube? FailArmy, now tell me the real reason why you're giddy." He just groaned while tilting his head back.

"Do I have to?" I grabbed his stem, making him yelp. "O-KAY OKAY HE PUKED IN THE BUSHES, THAT'S WHY HE RAN OUT!" I let go of his stem, letting him continue. "H-He got sick, obviously not wanted you to find out. He puked over by the bushes, then walked out of the village... probably back to the sewer plant." I was a little scared at that point.

"W-Why not just go to his parents?" Flowey just made an 'I don't know' noise as he shrugged with his leaves.

"He's sick?" I just sighed as I nodded. Flowey just snickered. I grabbed one of his petals like a parent does with their kid's ear. "Owowowowowowow okay I'll stop!" I let go of his petals and walked out of the house, locking the door like what Toriel asked. I looked around, seeing that Toriel and Frisk left the village looking for Drake. I walked out as well, catching Flowey sticking his tongue out at me. I just flipped him the bird, making him look at his leaves, then glare at me. I laughed as I walked out of the village, doing the same as Frisk and Toriel was, but I hopefully had the right location Drake was at.

* * *

 _ **...As you can see... I got lazy with a few names XD Lemme know if you can figure out what I used in the reviews along with how you think of the chapter! If you want a hint for the name laziness... 'Green Hill Zone' X'D No shoutout, just a little fun for ya if you read these parts.**_

 _ **I wanted this chapter to be longer, but I need to make a limit for it! My new system for measuring the chapters is using the KB of each document! If you wanna have some fun, guess how much KB I make the chapters XD**_

 _ **BEAR HUGS!**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**I won't be able to upload on Monday, so I wanted to give you all a chapter early! The next chapter will be on Wednesday, so...**_

 ***being lazy?**

 _ **No, visiting family.**_

 _I WANNA MEET THE BEAR FAMILY!_

 _ **N-No, Pap, Bear isn't my last na-**_

 _DO THEY LOOK JUST LIKE YOU!? YOUR FUR IS SO SOFT!_

 _ **Stop petting my hair! I'm really a hu-  
**_

 _I'LL MAKE SOME SPAGHETTI FOR THE BEAR FAMILY WITH EXTRA HONEY!_

* * *

PAPYRUS P.O.V

I was lying down on a surface... yet I couldn't feel it under me. I opened my sockets, but it was getting more dark than when I had them closed. I sat up and I was still in my orange PJ's. I looked around, not seeing anything in the darkness except for myself. I got up, a little bit shakey and It somehow felt familiar with where I was... " _...HELLO?_ " My voice echoed off of nothing. " _HELLO!_ " I shouted. I was thinking about where I could be, but I've never been in a place like this... I heard some wind behind me, and when I turned around, I saw me and Sans sitting on the couch.

 _*_ _ **it was completely**_ **VOID** _ **of life-**_

 _SANS! BE SERIOUS!_

 _ **okay, okay. everywhere i looked it was just blackness that kept getting darker. i think dad managed to talk to me in sleep like what dj did when she couldn't talk to us with any other way.**_ _*_ Then the image vanished.

" _...WAIT..._ " I looked around, still seeing nothing, just like what Sans described. " _...DAD?_ " I heard nothing. " _DAD..? DAD, ARE YOU HERE?!_ " My voice pierced the darkness... making it a few shades... lighter. " _WHAT ON EA-?"_

" _ **P-PaPYruS?**_ " I heard a glitched voice behind me. When I turned, I yelped in surprise. I saw a goopey figure with only a white cracked face. " ** _I-i HaVEn't sEeN yoU iN sO-So-so MAnY yEArs..._** " The figure changed into a more solid figure...

" _DAD? I-..._ " I felt tears sting my sockets when he hugged me. I hugged him back as I tried to keep a sob from coming out.

" _ **Y-You've grown so much! Look at you!**_ " He pulled from the hug and had his hands on my shoulder's. " _ **You're as tall as your mother...**_ " He had tears in his sockets with a huge smile as he hugged me again. " _ **I missed you boys... so much.**_ "

" _I-I MISSED YOU TOO!_ " We just stood there in silence before I looked at him. " _D-DJ AND SANS SAID THAT THEY ARE TRYING TO HELP._ " I was going to continue before dad suddenly got giddy.

" ** _I found something!_** " I didn't know hat he meant until I remembered what DJ told us. I felt a gust of wind when an image of all three of us we're sitting at DJ's kitchen table. Gaster walked over and waved the image away. " _ **I get it! This dreams cape thing is remarkable! It literally replays the memories you try to remember and it shows it for you... It doesn't work for me though.."**_ He had a frown, trying to think of why that was.

 _"W-WELL?"_ He looked back up at me. _"WHAT DID YOU FIND?"_

" _ **Hmm? OH! Ha, DJ had a small theory of me being able to walk around in a memory of her's. I was actually able to do so, and I may have found something to help!"**_ I nodded as he continued. _**"In the memory, I was able to go back into the Underground with the wisps of that memories help! It took me to where Lizzie was bringing in her things to be the new scientist. There was a book with in her things that may have the answer..! Emphasis on 'may'."**_

" _I-I REMEMBER THAT BOOK. IT WAS BLACK AND HAD WEIRD EQUATIONS ALL OVER IT, AND OTHER NOTES SCRAWLED ALL ON THE INSIDE OF THE PAGES MADE BY HUMANS AND SOME OF ALPHYS' NOTES AS WELL! MAYBE SHE STILL HAS IT!"_ Dad nodded with a sigh.

" _ **I hope so. That isn't a book you can by in a random store. That book was made by many other scientist studying the theory.**_ " I hope that Alphys hasn't lost it...

" _I HAVEN'T SPOKE TO ALPHYS IN A WHILE. SHE'S BEEN BUSY BEING THE ADVERSARY FOR MONSTER SCIENCE, WORKING WITH THE HUMAN ADVERSARY OF EBOTT. I GUESS I'LL HAVE TO VISIT AND SEE!"_ He just smiled, laughing a little.

" _ **You haven't changed at all, Papyrus. That makes me so happy. You and Sans both."**_ I just smiled back. I heard a weird ringing noise around me as the darkness around us started to get brighter. " _ **I think your waking up... Remember to look for the book. Tell Sans.**_ " I nodded as I hugged him one last time.

 _"I WONT FORGET, I PROMISE!"_ Dad hugged me back when the brightness started to hurt my sockets.

*RING. RING. RI-*

I reached for my end table and hit the alarm. I looked around and I was in my room. My alarm has been going off for a few hours... " _...HOW LONG WAS I SLEEPING?_ " I almost panicked, thinking that I missed work, but I remembered that I didn't have to go till next week. The power outage that happened caused the food to spoil and everything had to be cleaned and re-stocked. I remembered what had just happened and I quickly changed into a simple shirt with a skull on it with a pair of jeans and ran down stairs. " _SANS_!" I found him sitting on the couch watching T.V.

 **"bout time you woke up. your alarm has been going off for hours! i didn't bother to turn it off though, i wanted to test your patience... the glue dried i guess."** I stopped myself from talking at the glue part.

 _"...YOU PUT GLUE ON THE SNOOZE BUTTON?"_ He just snickered as I groaned. " _NO TIME TO TALK ABOUT HAT- EXPECT PAYBACK LATER-"_

 **"it didn't even work!"**

 _"I TALKED TO DAD!"_ Sans stood up while turning the T.V off.

 **"really?! w-what happened?"**

" _HE SAID HE MAY HAVE FOUND A WAY TO FIGURE OUT HOW TO GET OUT! DO YOU REMEMBER WHEN WE HELPED ALPHYS GET HER THINGS INTO THE LAB A FEW YEARS BACK?"_ Sans just nodded as I grabbed my keys and opened the door for Sans so he could follow. " _WELL, THAT ONE BOOK YOU SAW? THAT MAY HAVE THE ANSWERS!"_

 **"wow... and there i was just thinking it was some weird book a fat lazy human made for sci-fi. you think alph still had it?"** I unlocked the car, waiting for Sans to get in when I jumped over the door.

 _"ONE WAY TO FIND OUT."_ We buckled ourselves in as I started the car and drove away from the village out to where Alphys and Undyne live. Sans pulled out his phone, but I was too busy paying attention to the road to see what he was doing. I didn't bother asking because I wanted to get to their house more than anything at the moment.

* * *

We we're driving for about a half hour when Sans suddenly turned from his seat. " **stop the car.** " I slowed to a stop when Sans unbuckled his set belt and got out.

 _"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, WE NEED TO GO! *sniff* UGH, IT SMELLS WORSE THAN GRILLBY'S HERE!"_ I covered my nose hole as I got out of the car and followed Sans into an alleyway.

 **"i swear i just saw kid."** We walked out of the alley and made it to an abandoned... plant of some sort. **"i think he ran in..."**

 _"SANS, WHAT IS THIS PLACE?"_ Everything was damp and wet, and the smell was horrible with the hot heat today.

 **"...this is where dj used to hide before we came to the surface."** I looked back in disbelief... but he wasn't lying. " **i wanted to stop because i saw kid lying against the wall there.** " He pointed to the left wall of the tunnel as he walked in.

 _"SANS-!"_

 **"hang on a second. i know that we need to get that book, i already texted undyne about it and she said she'd look. if she finds it, she'll text us. i wanna know why kid is here of all places."**

 _"...FINE! I GUESS IF YOU ALREADY TOLD THEM THEY CAN FIND IT FASTER."_ Sans nodded as he continued to walk in. As we walked, the sun wasn't able to get deeper into the tunnel, making me and Sans having to use our phones for light. _"IF WHAT YOU SAY IS TRUE, WHY IS DRAKE IN HERE?"_

" **that's his real name? huh. well, i have no idea. i don't think his parent's know either. might be one of the places he tells people not to rat him out to his parent's for.** " I just snickered, remembering how he would always do something back in Snowdin or Waterfall and BEG for people not to tell anyone.

 _"YOU DID THE SAME THING WHEN YOU DID SOMETHING BAD WITH DAD NOT BEING HOME-"_

 **"yeah, i nick-named you 'Mr. Sellout-"**

 _"YOU WOULDN'T STOP USING YOUR MAGIC IN THE HOUSE!"_ My voice echoed off the walls.

 **"...don't act like you didn't like playing 'airplane'."** I wanted to give a rebuttal... but that was too fun back when I was a younger! I just sighed in defeat as we continued to walk. We came across a section with various tunnels with bars blocking off a path to continue in each one. As we we're walking, Sans started snickering.

 _"WHAT'S SO FUNNY?"_

 **"heh, remember that one time we went into the dump, and you found this 90's show called 'Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.' we're livin' it up! all we need are some katana blades and nun-chucks and we'll be raising some** ** _shell_** **up in this joint!"** I just groaned at his awful pun-

"ACH-CHOO!" I yelped at the sudden loud noise.

 _"MY WORD, SANS, COVER YOUR TEETH!"_

 **"i didn't sneeze... drake?"** I heard something run in front of us and I instantly ran towards it, stopping at the last large pipe at the end of the tunnel.

 _"DRAKE?! WHAT AR-"_

"Stop y-yelling!" He had his tail over his head and he had snot coming out of his nose while he shivered.

" **jez kid, what happened to ya?** " Sans was actually small enough to get into the pipe, getting a closer look at Drake. " **your sick. really sick, why ain't you at home?** " Drake was going to talk when my phone went off, the loud noise bouncing off the walls. Drake covered his head with a groan as I answered, walking away for a second.

 _"HELLO?"_

*Pappy?* I heard DJ's voice on the other line. *I-I need your help, I need to get to a place but my usual route is blocked off!* She sounded scared. I looked back and Sans and he asked who I was talking to.

 _"U-UH, DJ, WHAT'S WRONG-?"_

"D-DJ?" I saw Drake poke his head out of the pipe with a nervous look.

*I-It's a long story to explain- just, can you bring your car over to the auto shop and pick me up, please?*

 _"UM, I HAVE MY HANDS FULL AT THE MOMENT. I-I- WE FOUND DRAKE INT HE SEWER PLA-"_

*YOUR ALEADY THERE?!* I pulled the phone away from my skull and Drake groan while putting his head down.

" _WAIT, YOU HEARD THAT? SHE'S NOT THAT LOUD ON THE PHONE..._ " I asked.

"Not that... s-she's made isn't she?" I didn't know any reason why she'd be mad-

*I-I found him last night during the rainstorm and I let him stay the night at my place on the couch since I couldn't call his parents!* I looked back at Drake, and he still had his head down. *I was talking to Toriel and was wondering if she may have known where they live, o-or at least tell me where they worked, but he ran out of my house when I wasn't paying attention!*

" _DRAKE, WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?_ " He just groaned as he leaned against the wall. Sans took off his jacket and wrapped it around the shivering monster.

 **"pap, ya think we can ask questions later? kid's pretty sick and an abandoned sewer plant isn't the best place for him to be.** " I just nodded, hearing DJ ask where I went.

 _"S-SORRY ABOUT THAT DJ! SANS AND ME FOUND HIM. HE'S PRETTY ILL LOOKING AN-"_

*-I-I know about that. That's why I want him here- especially not in...* She sighed before she paused. *y-you know what I mean, right?* I can understand that she wouldn't want to talk about where we are.

" _I GET IT, NO NEED TO THINK OF THAT RIGHT NOW. WE'LL BRING HIM TO YOUR HOME THEN?_ " She agreed and said she'd be in her house by the time we get back.

* * *

DJ P.O.V

"Bye..." I hung up the phone and placed it in my back pocket.

"They found him?" Clyde asked, sitting on the hood of his car.

"Yeah... They're bringing Drake back to my place... Sorry about the car. I-I'll pay for the gas-"

"It's my fault, I should of gotten her checked like Bonnie said. I knew she needed a new battery, I was just too lazy to put it in... and go out to buy it." I just laughed a little.

"Well, your at the auto shop now, so." I just shrugged as he gave a dry laugh.

"Yeah. Well, you should head back." I nodded and started walking, but I stopped and turned around.

"Um, random question." He turned and waited for me to ask. "Do you know where Drake's parent's work at?" He scratched his ear, trying to remember.

"Um... Back in the Underground, his dad worked at the Core as a janitor. He worked with my dad before he passed away... I haven't heard from Nagendra or Bellinda since we came to the surface. I only see Drake and when I ask, he say's they're doing fine." I just nodded.

"Well, I wanted to talk to them. Thanks again Clyde, you we're such a big help!" I couldn't think of anything else to do but hug him. He hugged back and I ran back to the village. "We're still playing more AVP this Saturday!"

"O-Okay! Look forward to it!" I kept running as I waved, not looking back in case I would run into something.

* * *

I made it back into the village, seeing Pap's car in the parking lot. "Thank God." I slowed to a small sprint as I made it to my house and opened the door, seeing Toriel reading a book while sitting on a chair next to the couch. "Hi Toriel."

"Hello DejaVu. I'm glad you found him." She set down her book on the coffee table as I nodded in agreement, seeing Drake passed out on the couch covered in blankets. "He's ill, probably because of what happened last night." I just sighed as I leaned against the wall.

"Better than hypothermia, I guess." Toriel sighed with a small smile.

"Indeed. It's rare for a monster to get sick... but when it happens..."

"Trust me, I know." Toriel nodded, resting her head in her hand.

"I asked around about Drake's parents while me and Frisk searched, but no one has heard from them." I looked back at Toriel as she continued. "I even went as far as asking records... but..."

"But what?"

"...There isn't any..." I stood up straight as Toriel had her hands in her lap.

"W-... T-That's impossible."

"I understand. I... went to Asgore's home, since he's still in charge of all monster's living in this city, and he said that he himself couldn't find it." I just sighed as I crossed my arms.

"...You went in too?"

"Oh of course I did, like that's a question to ask." I just snickered at her response. "I looked a-and looked. and his file wasn't in the folders. and since we came up to the surface, what ever isn't in a folder, isn't on any database like the humans use to keep ID of the citizens of Ebott." I didn't know what to say. I just gestured Toriel to follow me to my room so I could shut the door. I didn't want to wake Drake up anymore than Toriel, but I knew that my voice would end up increasing.

"S-So what, he just went 'missing'! Does his parent's know-?!"

"That's another thing I want to mention." I just sighed and let her continue. "When I was queen in the Underground, I knew that all citizens would keep track of their home, phone numbers as rare as they we're, and if they had marriage's or children. I found Bellinda and Nagendra's file, and they we're updated like any other file. Married in 2003, had a child in 2006..."

"...Drake just turned 10 about 3 months ago, right?" Toriel nodded, just as confused as I was. I tried to think of what was happening... until my sockets meet with the broke red cell phone. "Hold the phone, no pun intended!" Toriel had a smile, until it vanished as I went to get the phone.

"...Why would there be a pun, don't raise my hopes like tha-"

"The phone'e messages." I handed the cell to Toriel as she opened it, seeing the burnt number pad. "Before the phone broke, I tried to call the number you gave me. That went off when I called." Toriel nodded as she closed it and handed it back to me, opening the bedroom door.

"Yes, Drake told me that his family doesn't have a house phone, same as me in my home." I followed her out as I checked in Drake before I gestured her to the kitchen.

"Yeah, I get that. The thing is, again, messages. There was 8 messages and they range from the 19's to now... one of them being Drake, much younger." Toriel sat on a chair as I did the same. "The message's i heard was about... Average things. Like one of them was about how Nagendra being late to come home, how he got hurt when the Core suddenly imploded in a few sections-"

"I remember that!" Toriel shut her mouth, looking back at Drake, seeing he was still sleeping. "Sorry. I remember what your speaking of. I just left the medical wing in the Core and I was leading a young skeleton child back to his father." I looked at her in shock as she continued, not looking at me while she tried to remember. "I-I was walking him down the hall, he said that his father worked at the Core, when suddenly one of the royal guard came running to us, saying that an explosion had occurred there. The child that was with me suddenly ran further down the hall, yelling his father's name... I-I'm at a loss for what it was... Um..."

*...She really doesn't remember him...*

"Oh, I'm getting off track. I was helping other wounded monsters, and he was one of the few that got injured... What other messages we're on the phone? That incident was a few years before I went into the ruins after... Asgore's... Excuse for justice." Toriel had a scowl on her face, which I can understand. I've only seen Asgore once or twice, thankfully not with Toriel in the same location... that would cause hell in the streets. He didn't recognize me, which I was kinda relieved by.

"Well... one of the messages was a person yelling into the phone... They sounded so scared. S-Something about a house and... wanting to know where the family was, basically." Toriel nodded with a hum.

"I wasn't there during that time... I do not know what happened."

"Well, there was one more message that caught me off guard." I caught Toriel's attention more.

"What do you mean?"

"In the message, it was Drake. The message was back in 2013, That was the one message I looked at because I was wondering why his voice was higher than what it was now. he said something like, He was happy that his mom's phone still worked, and another voice in the phone said something, asking why he wasn't in bed sleeping. Drake said something else about 'getting phase one into action.' Like he was planning something. He sounded excited for it." Toriel looked as confused as I felt and she seemed speechless.

"I-I don't know what to think." She finally said. "Every monster I've spoken to seems to know him as a small acquaintance, making note that... he would do little mischievous things like any child does at some point and yell 'don't tell my parents!' When ever someone would actually tell, I heard that he'd run off, and his father would say that he'd take care of it. I-I even talked to his father before summer break started because Drake wanted to spend the night in my home with Frisk." I became the speechless one at that point.

"T-... Then where the he-." I stopped myself, I knew Toriel did not allow swear words, even if a full grown adult said them around her. "Excuse me, where are they then?" She had a smile on her face, happy I re-framed and just sighed, losing the smile she had.

"I don't know for certain. I think you should ask him when he wakes up." She got up and I looked at her confused.

"W-Wha- What- me?" She just giggled and nodded.

"He seems to trust you enough to actually fall asleep in your home."

"...what he didn't sleep at your place?" She just shook her head.

"He stayed up all night with Frisk watching an anime Alphys suggested. 'cutie kissie?'... I can't really remember the title... And I can tell by your face that your also concerned for him." I just stuttered before I gave in.

"Well, he's like a lil' bro in a way... We play those games almost everyday at the playground... I-I couldn't resist playing... it's been so long since I could actually... be a kid again, ya know?" She just sighed with a sad smile.

"I understand... I'll keep looking into his parent's whereabouts. I changed his clothes so he wouldn't be in the torn outfit he had on. I guess he damaged it playing in a place he wasn't suppose to be... The sewer plant isn't the safest place to be." I couldn't help but smile a little.

"Trust me, I know." Toriel gave a small giggle as she patted my shoulder and left. I sighed as the door closed and looked back at Drake. I moved the covers so it would cover his shoulders. "What have ya been doin' kid? I feel like I'm lookin' in a mirror, and I hate doin' that with you.." I sighed as I patted his head before I walked into the kitchen to get something to eat for the both of us when he woke up.

* * *

 _ **THINGS ARE ADDING UP! And just so you know, Yes, DJ did other things, even though I didn't write it in. She plays Pirates and other games with Drake and Frisk. This is a fan-fic, not 'The biography of DejaVu Ametrine Blade' XD**_

 _ **I wanted to show that she doesn't just get robbed of her childhood and forget about it. She acts like a 10 year old being with other kids, making other monsters smile and compare her to Papyrus a lot... Heck, there are times when he joined in XD**_

 _ **But, the story is moving along, my new system for keeping track of chapter length is PERFECT and I wanted to say i love ya guys X3**_

 _ **BEAR HUGS!**_


	14. Chapter 14

_***Debates if I should upload now...* Hm? HI! About that family visit-**_

 _SHE LIED!_

 _ **I didn't lie, I actually visited family... at the Hiawatha... which I live near by...**_

 _I THOUGHT YOU LEFT US! ***Death grip***_

 ***keep doing that, and she will...**

 _ **ANYWHO! I made up a small lie... I was bored. But, I actually caught up on a lot of writing, so if a family event that involves me leaving the state DOES happen, I'll just use a random computer and upload that chapter... NO HIATUS' IN THIS HOUSE!**_

* * *

SANS P.O.V

We waved Toriel goodbye as we left DJ's house. She was already there, saying that DJ called her and said we'd bring Drake so she could take care of him. As we we're leaving, I got a text from Undyne.

* _Guess what?! Alph still has the book! It's still in good condition with only few signs of age! Come over to pick it up, nerds!_ :D

" **thank the souls!** " I yelled, startling Papyrus next to me. **"they found the book!"**

" _W-WELL LET'S GO THEN!_ " I grabbed Pap's arm and teleported to his car. " _-AH! SA- WARN ME!_ " I just got in the car as he jumped in and started it to drive to Alphys and Undyne's house. We we're driving mostly in silence, I was just looking out the window. It's been a few months and it seems that humans and monsters got along pretty well. 2 months back I remember when Pap first got his car and humans would stare at us or him. Pap saw it as being recognized as The Great Papyrus and took it as a compliment... I just thought it was rude. Thankfully, humans are actually comfortable with humans, enough that I see some DATING each other. I just sighed, happy that things we're going well for everyone.

We drove out of the city and Pap just turned off the highway to the forest area where the road led to Undyne and Alphys' house. I looked back at Pap and his socket's were on the road, but his mind was elsewhere. **"what's up with you?** " He glanced at me for a split second and just sighed.

" _WELL... WHY WAS DRAKE THERE? AND, AT THE PLACE WHERE DJ WAS LAST?_ " I just shrugged, not really knowing the answer. " _I-I MEAN, THINK ABOUT IT. I GET THAT HE'S A LITTLE MISCHI-_ " I just snickered for a second. " _OK,_ VERY _MISCHIEVOUS, BASICALLY YOU BUT AS A LIZARD CHILD. BUT, WHY THE SEWER PLANT?_ " I just looked back at him while his sockets were on the road.

 **"i think your putting too much thought into this."**

" _I THINK YOU'RE NOT PUTTING ENOUGH. THINK ABOUT IT! DJ IS A VERY TACTICAL SKELETON, ALMOST AS WELL AS ME! SHE OBVIOUSLY HID THERE BECAUSE SHE KNEW THAT HUMANS WOULDN'T JUST... WALTZ RIGHT IN! ALSO, SHE HAD TO KEEP THAT A SECRET, HIDING FOR SO MANY YEARS. TELL ME ONE TIME WHERE DRAKE_ DIDN'T _TELL SOMEONE OF HIS FAVORITE HIDING SPOTS!"_ I was going to say something... but I really couldn't think of anything. If someone would happen to come up to one of his spots, or if he had the place for himself for a bit, he would end up telling.

" **...and... he ran in when i caught sight of him... usually when i do that, he wants to show me around the place... a-and he's your biggest fan, whenever he see's you he goes nuts and wants to play a game!"** Pap just nodded as he continued to drive. " **...maybe i wasn't thinking about it well enough... heh, only you would catch something like that, huh?** " He just gave a big grin as me straitened his posture more and I just laughed.

 _"WELL I AM GREAT AT EVERYTHING I DO."_ I snickered as he kept driving.

 **"except for not turning to their house.** " He looked at me then turned his head to see what I meant.

 _"OH GOSH DARN IT!"_ He punched the wheel, making the car honk.

DRAKE P.O.V

* * *

I woke up on a couch... hearing two women talking I opened my eye's, not liking the light and saw DJ and Toriel talking... DJ gestured Toriel to follow her and they walked into what I assumed was DJ's bed room from the bed I saw for a split second. I couldn't hear them in DJ's room, so I hoped that meant the same the other way around. I sat up, but regretted it when my head spun. I kept swallowing, not wanting to puke again. *Man I don't like this...* I tried to take deep breaths without causing a coughing fit that's scratching my throat as I saw the door to DJ's room open up a crack. I lied back down with my back turned against them, faking to sleep.

"Yeah, I get that. The thing is, again, messages. There was 8 messages and they range from the 19's to now... one of them being Drake, much younger." They're talking about mom's broken phone... "The message's I heard was about... Average things. Like one of them was about how Nagendra being late to come home, how he got hurt when the Core suddenly imploded in a few sections-"

"I remember that!"

*...Me too...* I had tears stinging my eyes. That's how dad lost one of his arms a long time ago... it never stopped him from doing anything though. He would carry me with his one arm... run at fast speeds... before he-

"Sorry. I remember what your speaking of. I just left the medical wing in the Core and I was leading a young skeleton child back to his fath-" My head started spinning again and I zoned out for a bit.

*Why do I feel like this..? this is worse than when I managed to get a box full of candy and ate it for dinner...* I lied there, only relief I was getting was lying still and focusing on even breathing. I don't know what was going on around me till I heard footsteps come towards me.

"-W-Wha- What- me?" I heard Toriel giggle as DJ stuttered.

"He seems to trust you enough to actually fall asleep in your home." They're talking about me... about something.

"...what he didn't sleep at your place?" ... Were they talking about when I had a sleep over?

"He stayed up all night with Frisk watching an anime Alphys suggested. 'cutie kissie?'"

*Kissie Cutie* My head starting spinning again and I actually shut my eyes to try and make it stop.

"I can't really remember the title... And I can tell by your face that your also concerned for him."

*...who is?* I heard DJ stutter before sighing.

"Well, he's like a lil' bro in a way, We play those games almost everyday at the playground... I-I couldn't resist playing... it's been so long since I could actually... be a kid again, ya know?" I hear adult's say that when ever they see me play with Frisk. They talk about missing being young and I shouldn't rush growing up. I heard Toriel sigh as she walked to the door.

"I understand..." She sounded sad... why was she sad? "I'll keep looking into his parent's whereabouts."

*Shoot... don't do that!*

"I changed his clothes so he wouldn't be in the torn outfit he had on." ... what? I never noticed that... I felt warm, but, I just though it was the blankets. "The sewer plant isn't the safest place to be."

"Trust me, I know." I heard them giggle together as Toriel walked out and I heard the door shut. I felt the covers move up to my chin as I tried to make my breathing even with my eye's closed. "...What have ya been doin' kid? I feel like I'm lookin' in a mirror, and I hate doin' that with you..." I heard her sigh when she patted my head, then walked out.

*Why a mirror? Why was she comparing me to her like that?* I still had my eyes closed and I felt myself dosing off again. I tried to stay up... But I couldn't help it. *...why did I start hiding in the first place..?*

DJ P.O.V

* * *

I sighed as I sat down on the kitchen chair. I just made a pot of chicken noodles... cause that's what you'd give a person when they get sick... at least that's what I read in old books I'd find to entertain my self with. When I got sick, Pap made me spaghetti... it was good, but Sans didn't agree and would make me drink a hell of a lot of orange juice after eating. I looked back at Drake, seeing he was still asleep. It was well in the afternoon and I didn't want to listen to music right now.

*...I could draw... Or clean my room... make the food taste better... clean room... procrastina- fuck it.* I groaned as I got up, deciding that I should at least do something productive. I left my door open as I cleaned everything. Picked up dirty clothes, organized some random books I had. After I was finished, only a half hour passed. I sat on my bed as I looked around my room. "Heh, Pap would be so proud." My sockets landed on my end table and I picked up the picture of my parent's I drew. "The paper is getting old. I might have to re-draw it.

I grabbed my favorite drawing book with my lead pencil and started re-drawing them, constantly looking back at the one picture I had to not forget a single detail... If mom we're alive, it'd me impossible to take a picture with flash photography. She was a beautiful gem elemental that had hues of green and red all over her head and body, making it look like she had short green hair and nails with red being everything else. She always wore a white gown or dress, making her colors shine even more.

My father was a staggering 7 feet tall man with blond long hair. He was very strong, but never liked combat... My mom thought it was pure irony with hin being a blacksmith making weapons, being a man who preferred no violence towards anyone. He was as big as Asgore and always wore blacksmith rags for everyday attire, even when he slept he wore it. He would intimidating to anyone who didn't know him. In reality... If he had a green soul, it wouldn't surprise me... But, he was very brave, hence why his soul was orange.

I was sitting on my bed for a few hours. I finished adding the final shadings to the picture. In comparison to the old one, The paper was just whiter than the other. I opened the frame and took the picture that was originally in it, that was already tearing with contact and replaced it with the freshly drawn image. The old image was already un-recognizable and I tossed it in the trash next to my bed. I looked at the picture a little bit more, just smiling at my work. "...I miss you, so much." I pressed my teeth against the glass and set it on my end-table as I got up and looked around my room, happy to see it clean.

"D-DJ..." I turned around and saw Drake looking at me with red eyes.

"Hey." I walked over to him and out the back of my hand on his head. "Jez your warm, and for once that isn't a good thing."

"...I feel like I'm gonna puke..." I just sighed as I rubbed his back and sat down next to him. "...What happened? I-I remember running and... Things got fazed... and." He swallowed again as he just stared at the floor, not meeting my gaze.

"Sans and Pap found you... They brought you here so you can get better." He just looked at me with a confused look before he groaned and put his head back on the pillow. "...If you can tell me where you live, I can take you home." He didn't say anything... making me more nervous about what's been happening with him... I sighed as I grabbed a small trash can and set it next to the arm he was closest to. "I'll be right back okay? If you feel like your gonna get sick, there's a bucket right here." He just nodded very slowly as I got up and walked into the kitchen, moving the covers down so he could get a little bit of relief from his fever.

I walked into the kitchen and pulled out my phone and called Toriel... I waited for the phone to pick up when it answered.

* _I'M... BATMAN!_ * I groaned, hearing Flowey's voice in the line.

"What the hell are you doing with Toriel's phone?" I whispered harshly, hearing a movie going on in the back round of the other line.

 _*Brown eye's! How's it going? Get puked on yet?*_

"I asked the question first, you pathetic excuse for a dandelion." He just snickered.

 _*Your better at insults than Smiley Trashbag!_ * He laughed. * _She's out in town. She said she's looking for somebody... didn't really care enough to listen, I just caught that she's lookin' for peo- OH COME ON! STOP IT WITH THE MONOLOGUE YOU IDIOT!*_ I pulled the phone away from my skull. * _I LEARNED THAT MISTAKE- JUST KILL THE OLD MAN IN THE DAMN RUBBER SUIT!*_

"Hello... ?" I asked sarcastically.

 _*Ha and Ha! I prefe-*_

"Don't give a shit. Just tell Toriel I asked about her luck with Drake's parent's." I was going to hang up when I heard Flowey snicker. "What's so funny?"

 _*...Nothing.*_ I heard him slurp from a drink as I groaned.

"We've been over this, you appetizer garnish. You find sick things humorous."

 _*...Well that was mean... I think I felt something where my soul should be!*_ He said in false horror, making fake sobs into the phone.

"I'll tell Toriel that you cussed at m-"

 _*OH GOD PLEASE DON'T!*_ I smiled hearing actual fear for once come out of him. _*F-Fine, I'll drop the message... as much as it annoys me... You're an idiot, by the way.*_ I just rolled the orbs in my sockets.

"Heard it."

 _*No, wa-_ * I hung up before he could continue. I walked out into the living room, seeing Drake sit up with the bucket I gave him in front of him with his tail wrapped around it. I just sighed as I sat on the arm of the couch next to him.

"...You know, I know exactly what your going through." He just looked back up at me, swallowing again.

"...N-No you don't..."

"Actually, Monster sicknesses are rare, but they happen. And in the words of Sans, it's a flu-high fever hybrid... You feel like that?" He just groaned as he nodded. He kept swallowing and I wiped the sweat off his face. "Dude, your body is making it come out for a reason, stop trying to fight it."

"B-But I don't want to... puke again... It burns." I just sighed as I rubbed his back, knowing what it will cause.

"Yeah, but, if ya keep it in, you'll just get sicker. It's better to get it out." He just groaned again, keeping his head in the bucket. Eventually his face turned green and he couldn't hold it in anymore. I patted his back while he dry heaved a little bit afterwards. He had tears stinging his eyes while his nose was still running. I grabbed some tissues that we're on the end table and gave it to him so he could wipe his nose and eye' leaned against me, having a small coughing fit. "Spit it out." He spit again as I placed the bucket on the floor and slid on the cushion so he could lean on me as I rubbed his forehead.

"I-I didn't like that..." He voice cracked and I just sighed.

"Yeah, I didn't either when I went through it... You'll get better soon, alright?" I rubbed his shoulder as he just sighed and closed his eyes again. "Wait, before you go to sleep, you need to at least drink something first." He groaned as I got up and leaned him against the pillow I sat upright. I grabbed some orange juice from the fridge and poured a small glass so he could get something to drink. When I walked back, his eyes we're shut again. "Drake. Drake, wake up for a minute and drink this." he just groaned, making his eyes tighter. "Please?" he just sighed as he opened one of his eyes and saw the cup.

"...that'll make my puke again..." I just sighed as I crouched to meet his eye level.

"Not if you drink it slowly. Come on, I don't have any good medicine in here right now and this will give you some vitamins in your system." I made him sit up more as he took the cup with his tail and drank it slowly while I told him if he was drinking it too fast. When he finished it, I moved the pillow so he could lay down and I took one of the blankets off so he wouldn't feel as hot. He fell asleep as soon as his eye's shut. I went back into the kitchen and put the small pot of soup I made into a container and stuck it in the fridge... lost my appetite for obvious reasons. I leaned on the counter, wondering how Toriel was doing when my phone rang.

"Perfect timing!"

 _ ***...perfect timing for what?***_ I just snickered.

"N-Not you, I didn't look at the ID, I assumed you we're Toriel. What's u-"

 _*DJ! HOW'S DRAKE!? I THINK HE MAY HAVE GOTTEN SICK THE SAME WAY YOU HAVE... JUST LESS SNOT COMPARED TO YOUR-*_

 _*DUDE THAT'S GROSS!*_ I heard Undyne's voice grow in the backround. _*How's it goin' bestie!*_

"Eh, Drake is still sick and I'm watching over him until Toriel can find out anything about his parent's whereabouts."

 _*Man, his dad is a badass!*_ I heard Undyne yell, taking the phone away from Sans. * _He only has one arm! AND HIS WIFE HAS NONE! Drake is like, an awesome Lizard-Snake hubri-*_

 _ ***undyne, give me my phone back, please!***_

 _*FINE!*_ She groaned loudly as she handed the phone back to Sans. _*...What do ya need, babe?*_ I heard Undyne walk off as Sans sighed.

 _ ***dad found something and we just got it.***_

"I almost forgot about- Damn it." I face-palmed myself. "...Does that happen to everyone?!" I yelled whispered into the phone.

 _"YES! DON'T BE UPSET ABOUT IT! I THINK ME AND SANS REMEMBER'S HIM BETTER THAN MOST BECAUSE WE'RE HIS SONS."_ I nodded with a hum.

"Well, if you want to talk about Gaster or anything, you can come over here... just be quiet about it... Drake is as sick as I was"

 ***got it. i just want to read on this first to get an understanding for it before i bring it over. hope drake gets well.***

 _*GIVE HIM LOTS OF SPAGHETTI! I GUARANTEE IT WILL MAKE HIM FEEL BETTER!*_ I just giggled, covering my teeth so they wouldn't hear.

"Got it. Bye guys." I hung up the phone and slid to the floor, unable to think of anything to do at the moment. I closed my sockets until I jeard Drake mumbling in his sleep. "...Great... let the lucid dreams commence..." I hated my lucid dreams when I got sick. It would be something random, boring, rare cases scary and I couldn't control it like people could do with normal dreams. Like how when you dream of fighting something, and you want a gun, a gun comes out of nowhere... it would just shoot anything other than bullets.

I got up from the floor and walked over to the couch, sitting on the arm of it. I couldn't tell what Drake was mumbling because his throat was probably too dry to make it out. I just sighed as I started petting the spikes on the back of his head, doing what Pap said he did with Sans when he was sick... I just had to improvise with what he did... I didn't know any real fairy tale in my memory at that moment... So.

"...There was... a little brown girl... who lived alone... in a world that always changed, and created new things for her to experience." He was still mumbling... I just started and Pap hasn't lied before... So I continued. "Each year, she would climb a mountain, and call for the ones she knew to answer. Each time... she didn't get what she want... only got something else in return." I kept petting his spikes as his nose would twitch and he would curl int he covers more.I sighed as I leaned against the wall. "...She kept aging... but stopped growing. She watched all history unfold. had the world memorized in her head... every lake that turned into a canyon... every village that turned into a city... every creature and what it evolved into. Over time... the changes... got colorless for the brown girl, that had since aged into a women."

I looked back and he stopped mumbling... "Everything that changed... was easy to predict to her. The things would change around her... but nothing felt new... Until..." I had a grin on my face. "A red little heart shaped... uh..." I looked out the window, trying to think of something random and fairy tale like... "...A red butterfly with heart shaped wings... lead a group of colorful creatures to the land that the brown women thought had turned gray." I saw him smile and I couldn't help smiling myself. "and since that day... she had had a colorful life again. and did everything within her power to make it stay that way..." I looked back and Drake, happy that he stopped mumbling. *huh... it really works...* I had my arms behind my head as I looked outside, seeing Sans and Pap walk into the village. I just sighed, not bothering to get up... Until I saw the bucket next to the couch. *...Great...*

* * *

 _ **Well, this chapter was nice in me opinion. had a little fluff, we have a roll with Gaster, and we get a little... somewhat of a backstory for DJ's past! I actually couldn't think of the story DJ's tells XD I was thinking that maybe she uses the story Pap uses... then I thought "That would probably be something with fluffy bunny" So I scratched that, then I thought. "DJ knows about all the games, they have fairy tale like stories!"... But I couldn't think of a way to make the 3 goddesses story from Zelda Ocarina of Time into something that like that... So then... DJ's story popped into my head!**_

 _ **I just made it a little different, making the characters seem different than who she was actually comparing it to. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, as always, and-**_

 _BEAR HUGS!_

 _ **That's my line!**_

 _ ***heheheheheh**_


	15. Chapter 15

DRAKE P.O.V

I was lying down... but it didn't feel like the couch anymore... Something kept tickling my nose, and I didn't feel lightheaded anymore. I opened my eyes, and everything I saw was blurry and yellow. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. "...Why am I in a flower field?"

"Because you're sleeping." I screamed and turned around to see Flowey laughing. "WOO! That was funny! Nothing like fear in the middle of the day, my movie got boring." He gave a few more chuckles as I stood up and felt my head. "Keep your hopes up, your still sick!" I glared at him before I looked around.

"...What is this place?"

"My mind." I looked back and he had a smug grin. "I know, I know, a lot less horrifying than you'd expect, but, It's more fun experiencing that when I'm awake!"

"...Why am I 'in your mind'." He just snickered.

"What, can't we just talk?! I'm bored! I wanted someone else to talk to instead of people who have spray bottles to punish me when I cuss." Shacking my head, I started to walk away.

"Where's the exit?" He just laughed as he appeared in front of me.

"Do you really wanna just wake up and puke that little bit of orange juice Brown eye's made you drink?" I guess he was talking about DJ and I just shook my head with a sigh. "Good. Longer you stay, the less you feel sick! Better than more lucid dreams... Speaking of, how was your last one?" I just shuddered thinking about it. Flowey still had a grin on his face while looking behind me. When I turned I screamed. "HAHAHAA! Remember it?!" It was the scary thing in my dream I had... It wouldn't leave me alone and it kept trying to keep in in snow and make me freeze...

It was made of water and it had arms and legs that was way too long for it's body with ice shards for sharp teeth. Vines grew around it, then everything went under the flowers. "...W-What was-?"

"HA! I needed that." I looked back at him as I was trying not to breath heavy. "What? Do you really think I would bring you in for a chat?! I needed a laugh and Youtube can only do so much." I grunted as I got up, unsure of what to do.

"That wasn't funny."

"Oh you have no idea how funny it is!" He kept laughing, tears on the edge of his eyes. "Okay... O-Okay I'm good."

"Oh, well thank _goodness_ then!" He laughed more at my sarcastic remark and I just groaned.

"Ah-hahah... Your one of my favorites, you know that?"

"Oh well, _that_ ' _s_ nice to hear-."

"RIGHT THERE!" I jumped at his sudden shouting. "You know how to have fun when there is absolutely no reason to have it! Despite having a soul, we have a lot in common-" I threw dirt in his face, him not really being affected by it.

"Don't... compare me to you." He just sighed and shrugged, wiping the dirt off his petals.

"Fine, don't take a compliment... OH, I KNOW!" I just groaned.

"What's got you so giddy all of a sudden anyway? Did you manage to kill a mouse mercilessly with out getting caught?" He just snorted.

"...Well, that's one of the reasons, the bitch didn't see it coming- ANYWAY! Um, you mind if I shape shift?" I just looked at him confused. "I don't give a shit." Vines surrounded him and he formed into... a monster kid with long white ears and a striped sweater... "Ah" He scratched the back of his head as he stretched. "Sometimes, I need a break from being underground... Even though this isn't real." He opened his eye's and they we're pure black... It made me shudder a little looking at it. "What? Is my fur sticking up?" He started patting his head as I shook my head.

"N-No, your fur is fine..." His voice even sounded different... His other voice was high pitched and demonic... the way he turned into... he sounded like a normal kid. He just shrugged and started walking around.

"Anyway, the reason why I'm so 'giddy'... I'm talking to a good friend." I just rolled my eye's. "And, I wanna have a little fun. Trashbag told me to keep this a secret, but, why not have some fun now? Besides, this may just be another dream, right?" I just continued to look at him, no clue at what he was pulling right now. "Course, your just a dumb kid. THAT'S WHAT YOUR NICKNAME IS! It's short for 'Dumb Kid'! Just Kid for short! HA!"

"No! I just made up a name after... a-after." I just sighed, not wanting to talk about it-"

"I know, I know. 'Mr. Runaway because he got sick of waiting for someone to adopt him'. Your plan was pretty good though!" I just wrapped my tail around my head, attempting to keep his words out. Instead, he grabbed my tail and put me in a head lock. "Burning your information in the lava... Hiding for about a half a year till the heat dies down. _Moving as far away from the capital as possible so no one would-_ " He threw me on the ground. " _ **-...Recognize you**_." I groaned as I sat up. "...Okay... You're still like me... You just had a different way of... people forgetting about you." He had his back turned as he sighed. "...We're not the only ones." He said in a singing voice.

"...So?... Maybe someone went through what w-.. W-What I went through..." He just snickered as he sat on his knees in front of me with a normal smile... that was rare... and bad... "...What?" He got close and whispered, trying not to snicker.

"they're closer than ya think." I backed up as he giggled and snorted more.

"I-I wanna tell you so bad but it's more fun to mess with you!" ...He want to play guessing games..?

"...W-What? That's it? That's all the information your giving me?!" He just laughed more.

"What? I'm not going to just give you the answers... I like making people squirm!" He had a twisted grin and I just backed up even more. He gave a dry laugh, making the grin disappear. "...Here's how the game goes... Well, as long as you don't want to puke." I just glared at him as he stood up. "The thing is... You have to guess the similarities between you two! Guess three similarities, and you'll see who it is!" I stood up too, looking around.

"...What if I don't want to play anymore?"

"Oh, I wont keep you here. You have the right amount of rest to wake up! Just start running and you'll wake up to DJ on the phone talking to Sans about some dumb book. I didn't really care to listen." I just nodded... then started running. "Oh, come **_on_**! Not even one round!" I kept running, hoping that what he said wasn't a lie. I kept running, regretting running in the direction where the sun was. I had to shield my eyes as I ran...

* * *

I woke up on the couch. Feeling queezy and my head was spinning... I grabbed the trash can that was next to me and started throwing up. "Uh, Sans I have to call you back." I heard DJ talking with the phone hanging up. I felt the couch move and my back being rubbed. "Get it out... You've been sleeping since noon yesterday, I was getting kinda scared..." I dry heaved a few times before it finally stopped. DJ moved the pillow and sat me up against it, checking my head with the back of her hand. She had a sad smile as she reached for the coffee table and had a bottle of something. "Here." She shook it and opened the lid to pour some kind of red syrup in it. "This will help you stop puking and make your fever go down for a bit. It'll help you get better.

I had no idea what it was. I saw it on shelves in store windows a few times, but never bothered to read it. I took the cup and smelled it... it smelled like cherries... I drank it... instantly regretting it. "... Can I spit it out?" DJ just shook her head, moving the bucket with her foot away from me.

"You have to swallow it... Come on, faster you take it, the better." I sighed through my clogged nose and drank the sick liquid. I shuddered when the after taste hit me like a hammer. "I know, it's a horrible torture device... Want some tissues for your nose?" I just nodded as she reached behind her and handed them to me and brought back the bucket next to me. "You might not go back to sleep for a bit, and that medicine should help." I just nodded again, felling my head spin more. "...So, hungry?" I just shook my head.

"I-I don't wanna eat anything... forever..." DJ just snorted and got up.

"I felt the same way. Trust me, some food will do ya some good. Ya like tomato soup?" I just shrugged, not really familiar of it as DJ left into the kitchen... I curled into the warm blankets more, watching the rain outside through the window. *...I'm not outside ...* I just sighed, burying my face in the soft blankets. *...DJ was on the phone... with Sans... Was that dream... really in Flowey's head..?*

"Are you really falling asleep again?" I looked up and saw DJ with two mugs in her hands. "I was starting to think you we're actually gonna sleep again. Here." She set one mug on the table and sat on the couch next to me. I reached for the mug, not really hungry. I smelled it, and my stomach rumbled. I drank the soup and DJ started to laugh. "Slow down! You'll get sick before the medicine works!" She pulled the mug down and I swallowed the soup with a small grin.

"S-Sorry... It's really good..." DJ smiled as she lay back on the couch with her legs crossed.

"Thank Toriel. She gave me a few recipes a while back. I thought that chicken soup may be a little too soon to try since you didn't keep that OJ down too well. the medicine should help. Same stuff Pap and Sans gave me." I just gave a small smile as I drank more of the soup. DJ finished hers faster and set the mug on the table. I wasn't paying attention to her, I was just trying to drink the soup without getting sick. "...Drake, we need to talk..." I looked back up at DJ and she had a concerned face. "...Why we're you in the sewer plant." I was going to say what I said before... "And I want the real answer."

*...I thought what I said before was good enough... Why would she assume I was lying? I used that on other people with other random places, and they bought it every time!* DJ just sighed as she faced me. "I-I wasn't lying... It's a cool hideout! I can pretend to be Batman... I-I didn't tell anyone about it yet because I was making it look better... there was a lot of stuff in there..." I could tell by her face she wasn't buying it. some of it was the truth... I started to sweat as I stuttered.

"...Listen... until we find out where your parent's live, I'm watching over you. Okay?" I couldn't really do anything else but nod in response. "...It can help us a lot if you can tell us where you live..." I just looked down at the soup, not wanting to look at her... "Drake.. a-are you a-" The door knocked and DJ got up to answer it. "Oh, Hi Frisk!"

"Hi Aunt DJ!" I turned and I saw Frisk standing at the door! I couldn't stop myself from smiling. "I heard Drake was sick and I wanted to bring him some games to play! I brought some books to read and some drawing stuff too!" DJ let Frisk in and they ran over and hugged me, almost making me spill my soup. "Me and Mom looked all around town for you! Don't scare us like that!" They scolded me.

"S-Sorry... What's in the bag?" Frisk's smile got bigger as they set the stuff on the table and pulled out some really cool stuff.

"Um... Frisk?" DJ walked next to then. "Since your here... Do you mind keeping Drake company? I need to check in on something." Frisk nodded. "Thanks. If anything happens or if you need something, I'm over at your dad's. Bye." DJ started to leave before she stopped. "And Drake, remember not to drink the soup to fast. Frisk, you can have some if ya want. In the microwave." She waved and shut the door behind her, leaving me and Frisk to play with all the cool games they brought over.

* * *

DJ P.O.V

I walked out of the house, looking back at the window before I headed to Pap and Sans' house. I knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. **"it's open!"** I heard Sans yell inside.

"What, no 'Who's there'." I walked in seeing Sans reading a weird book on the couch while Pap was putting a vacuum in a closet.

 **"hey dj! why'd ya hang up so fast?"** I sat on the couch and peeked at the book he was looking at.

"Drake woke up and got sick again... What are you reading? I thought you only read Pun and quantum physics, not.." I pulled up the book to look at the back. "...A multiverse theory book by... something I cant read." Sans just chuckled, pointing to a page he was on as Pap walked over.

 **"this book is what dad found out in your dreams cape. it talks about a lot of things about multiverses... including pocket realms and voids."** I nodded as I looked at the theories.

 _"DAD TOLD SANS ABOUT HOW HE FELL IN, AND IN THE BOOK IT TALKS ABOUT THEORIES OF ENTRY TO THESE MULTIVERSES AND SUCH!"_ Pap pointed to a page with a bunch of equations I couldn't understand with a stick figure going from one place to another. _"ONE OF SUCH IS 'TOO MUCH MAGIC BEING IN ONE PLACE'! IT WILL TAKE SAID PERSON, THIS CASE BEING DAD, INTO SOMETHING CALLED A VOID!"_

"What's a void?" Sans flipped through some pages until he landed on on with a dark area surrounding a white figure.

 **"a place where no protons can reach."** I looked back at Sans with a confused look. **"light. the place where dad talked to us was a place that was always dark... it was always changing to different shades of black."**

"...When he talked to me, the sky kept doing the same, and everything else was colorless."

 _"YES, THAT'S HOW A VOID IS DESCRIBED! THERE IS ONE VOID IN EVERY MULTIVERSE. AND, THERE IS A WAY TO LEAVE IT!"_ I started to read the book for something I can understand, but it seemed like gibberish to me with all the equations and variables all smashed together.

"...Where is it, next to the variable of coffee stains?" Sans just gave a loud laugh as he turned the page.

 **"no, it's here. 'In order for someone else to enter the void, or leave, their entry must be destroyed or reset'."**

 _"SO, ALL WE HAVE TO DO IS RESET THE CORE..! WHICH WE HAVE NO CLUE OF HOW TO DO THAT..."_ I looked back at Pap while he had a defeated face.

"...I-Isn't there a way to do it in the lab?" Sans shook his head as he shut the book and set it on an end table.

 **"nope. the labs in hotland don't connect to the core anymore. after what happened to dad, the workers who worked alongside him erased that function, thinking that the core was destroyed..."**

"But it isn't." Pap sat on the arm of the couch, holding his head in his hand.

 _"WE KNOW... THE CORE STARTED ITSELF BACK UP... TURNS OUT THE 'PERMANENT SHUT OFF' WAS JUST A SELF RE-BOOTING SYSTEM THAT WAS INSTALLED INTO THE CORE'S MAINFRAME... THERE IS NO KNOWN WAY TO RESET THE CORE, OR TURNING IT OFF WITHOUT GOING INTO THE MAGIC FLOOR."_

"But the door to the Void was already sealed because WingDing went in! What would happen if someone went in now?" Sans just groaned as he covered his socket's.

 **"there would be too much magic for even a human to handle and it will cause their atoms to split into nothing..."** I looked at Sans in shock as he just pointed at the book. **"don't look at me! the nut case who wrote the book said it, not me!"** I just groaned as I lay further into the couch, getting a whiff of ketchup and honey from it.

"...Gaster made it... Next time one of us manages to get a hold of him, we'll ask if there's a way to get a link to the Core... Alright?" Sans and Pap just nodded as I scratched my skull.

 _"...HOW'S DRAKE?"_ I looked back at Pap and I just sighed.

"...I'm worried."

 _"IS HE GETTING SICKER? I THOUGHT THE MEDICINE I GAVE YOU WOULD HEL-"_

"N-Not that, I gave him the medicine a while ago... I'm worried about... other things..." I rested my hands on my fists as I sat up, thinking about how I would explain.

 **"...it was a little weird for him being at the plant."** I nodded as Pap slid from the arm of the couch to sit on the cushion. **"...you ask him if he was telling the truth?"** I nodded again.

"I just... He-..." I patted my foot against the carpet, wondering if I should say what I was thinking.

 _"HE'S WHAT? IF YOU WANT TO TALK ABOUT SOMETHING, THIS IS THE BEST PLACE!"_ I just sighed hearing that... Pap was right... didn't make me feel better...

"...I look at him... and I see me... before the barrier broke." I looked back at Sans and Pap, expecting the confused faces.

 **"...care to elaborate?"**

"...Torn clothes... Fast at certain time periods for no apparent reason... I hid in the sewer plant... out off all places, for a reason-"

 _"NO HUMANS WENT INSIDE..."_ I looked back at Pap and he had his arms crossed. _"YOU'RE THINKING LIKE ME! I TOLD YOU SHE WAS A TACTICAL SKELETON!"_ Sans just shrugged with a lazy smile. _"SHE JUST HAS MUCH MORE PIECES TO THIS PUZZLE! WHAT'S YOUR CONCLUSION?! MINE IS THAT HE HAS A SECRET IDENTITY!"_ I heard Sans laugh a little as he sat up, watching Pap pace around the room.

"...Mine is... he's an orphan like me." That made Pap stop dead in his tracks and look at me with wide sockets, Sans having the same look. "I-I mean it... He's acting the same way I used to with little differences... Whenever I ask about where his parent's might be, he just stops talking all together and I pretty sure he's lying about his 'hideout' being a clubhouse for friends... I-I'm worried that I'm right..." I just had my head down, hearing Pap sigh. "...God I hope I'm not right..."

 _"I... NEVER THOUGHT OF THAT... Y-YOUR ANALYSIS IS... MUCH GREATER THAN MINE..."_ I looked back up and Pap and just groaned.

"Even worse, W-Why would he hide... If what I'm saying is the case, he has an option I never had! There are... what, three orphanages in town?"

 **"...and foster homes..."** I just got up, making my hood go down.

"Exactly my point... I-I was going to ask, but Frisk came over and... a-and. I don't freakin' know." I crossed my arms, feeling tears sting my sockets...

 **"we get it."** Sans got up and patted my back. **"it's a sore subject for you... don't go nut's about it right now... he's still getting better and tori is still asking around about it."** I just rubbed my skull and nodded.

"Okay... I-I still need to ask him though... and I'm afraid if I bring it up when he gets better, he'll book it like last time!" Pap just sighed, looking out the window.

 _"...YOU SAID FRISK WAS WITH HIM? YES?"_ I just nodded as Sans chuckled.

 **"if something is bothering their friends, they wont let it go till they get something out of them... i bet 20g that they're already getting tips just by the way he's acting."** I just looked at Sans and shook my head laughing. **"what? kid's a judge like they're old man! they know this stuff!"** Pap started to laugh along and it became contagious with all three of us.

* * *

I walked back into my house seeing Drake and Frisk sitting on the couch watching something on Frisk's phone. "Hey guys! What'cha watchin'?" Frisk paused it as Drake reached for more tissues to blow his nose with.

"New Steven Universe episodes. Mom doesn't have a T.V, so I just wait for someone on Youtube to upload the episodes." I just nodded, peeking at the screen.

"Uh oh." Then I got up and walked into the kitchen.

"W-Why the uh oh-.. Frisk, play it!" They played the episode again as I took care of the empty bowl in the microwave, waiting for them to get to the part of an episode I watched befo-

"AMETHYST!" They yelled in unison. I just started snorting at their reaction at how it wasn't that different from mine. I heard a cell phone ring and Frisk answered. "Hello..? Hi Mom! Any luck?"

"With what?" Frisk asked Drake to hang on as they got up and came into the kitchen with me.

"...Really? No one knows..? I just think they're really busy, and the only way to talk was on the phone." I assumed that she was talking about the search for Drake's parents. "...Don't do that, mommy!" Frisk started giggling. "That's isn't necessary! People have heard from them so, they should be okay... I can ask Asgore abou- OKAY I WONT ASK HIM!" I saw sudden fear on the kid's face. I tapped their shoulder to get their attention.

"Can I talk to your mom?" I asked.

"Mom, DJ's here... Here ya go!" They handed me the phone, then they went back out to Drake.

"Hello Toriel."

 _*Hi DejaVu... I believe you heard the conversation?*_

"Only Frisk's side of it... no luck?" I heard Toriel sigh into the phone. "...Take a break for a bit... Next time you check again, I'll come with..." I wasn't sure if it was needed, but it seemed to make Toriel calm a little.

 _*Thank you. I can use the... *snort* phalanges!*_ I couldn't stop the snort that came out.

"Oh my god- that was bad..."

 _*Oh hush, it's mandible-*_

"STOP IT!"

* * *

 _ **Welp, it's getting closer to some... sore subjects... I wonder how it will go... No i don't, I know how it goes. I hope you like it thus far, and to the people who are finding out about the mystery object that I mention a few chapters back, I'm getting ready to start writing the start of the new character arrival, so times running out!**_

 _ **BEAR HUGS!**_


	16. Chapter 16

DRAKE P.O.V

I waved goodbye as Frisk left. It was nice talking and catching up on Steven with them... but at some moment's it felt like they we're watching me... It's hard to explain. When DJ shut the door, I noticed that she didn't shut it all the way. I was going to say something about it, but she kinda surprised me when she touched my head to check my temperature. "Jumpy?" I just chuckled a little.

"J-Just surprised me a little." She just nodded as she grabbed the red bottle. "No, not again..." I put my head into the blanket, only for it to start a coughing fit. DJ patted my back and sat next to me as she opened the bottle.

"This will help make that stop sooner." She held the small cup in front of me and I took the cup and drank it as fast as I could with out it touching my tongue. It only made the after taste even worse. "Want some OJ to get rid of that?" I nodded my head as she got up. The stuff was supper disgusting... but I haven't puked since I took it. So I shouldn't hold a grudge against it... yet. DJ came back with a cup and handed it to me.

"Thank you..." I drank it and rinsed my mouth with it before I swallowed it. "Where did you go?" She sighed as she sat on the couch.

"...I fought a dragon that had rainbows instead of fire." I snorted, not expecting an answer like that. "How you feelin'?" I just shrugged.

"I don't feel as sick as I was when it started... t-thank you for taking care of me." She just patted my shoulder and took the empty cup.

"Don't thank me..." She looked upset about something.

"W-What's wrong?" She just sighed as she faced me with her legs crossed.

"Listen... I-I just want to ask this question... I really don't want to, and I'm just asking because I'm scared." I had no clue what she meant. I had a feeling that she was still asking about my lie earlier. I just sighed, remembering my lie and nodded. "...Where are your parents, Drake?"

"I-I already told you that. I'm not sure of where dad works and mom travels." I didn't know how to describe DJ's face.

"...please... just answer me honestly..." Her voice was barely above a whisper... she was really bother about lying this much? She took a shaky breathe and looked at me right in the eye. Her hands we're shaking a little as she held them together. "...a-are... are you an orphan?" ...I honestly didn't know what that was... I never heard that word. I just gave DJ a confused look and she seemed the same with how I reacted.

"...W-What's an orphan?" She looked shocked at what I asked. "I never heard that word before..." She just sighed as she bit the tip of one of her fingers.

"...Um... a-an orphan... is someone that doesn't have a parent or legal guardian to watch over them... a-an orphan is... basically living life in their own..." ...She knows about me...

*...I-I'm basically that... I didn't know there was a term for it, bu-* I looked back at DJ and she was waiting for an answer... *W-What would happen if I tell her? If I get better, I don't have a phone anymore... a-and the voice scrambler is probably destroyed from the water... I-I can't go back to that place again...*

"-ake? Drake, you okay?" I got snapped out of my thoughts as DJ just sat there, waiting for me to do something... I remembered that she didn't shut the door all the way... I felt the breeze outside, it was still open... I just shuffled under the blankets, getting ready to jump. "Drake, you need to tell me... please." ... I rarely saw a face looking at me like that anymore... She was scared... a-and concerned... I just sighed as I jumped off the couch and ran out the door. "Drake!" I kept running, hearing DJ trip over the blankets in the house. I kept running, ignoring the ringing that was going on in my head.

No one was outside, which was good. I needed a place to hide... the only place I knew had a lot of hiding spots was near the plant, but DJ was in there before, I almost got found in there a while back. I kept running, not really knowing where I was heading. I was a lot faster than DJ. She kept yelling for me to stop, but I didn't listen.

* * *

I ended up heading into the wooded area below the mountain. I saw the fence of the village as I turned and started to go up. I couldn't hear DJ's voice anymore as I slowed down and sat in a small patch of grass in front of a tree.

I tried catching my breath, feeling the ringing in my head get louder. I heard an echo far behind me, but I felt my vision getting blurry. I leaned against the tree, trying to calm down, but my heart was racing and I felt queezy again. I leaned too much against the tree and fell on my side. I tried to keep my eye's open, but it was hard trying to... *I can't go back there... She'll take me back... I'll wait for something that wont... ever happen...*

"..ak... drake?. ... .-od, Drake!"

* * *

DJ P.O.V

I kept running to the last direction I saw Drake run. "Shit, I knew he would run, but not when he was still ill! DRAKE!" I started to walk up the mountain, not seeing anything except for trees. I kept running until I tripping on a rock, sending pain everywhere when I hit it with my hip. "OW! Fuck..." I got up, looking around for any sign of Drake. "Drake?" I continued walking further up the path, hoping to find him. The sun was starting to set and it would get dark. "Drake?" I looked around me, catching yellow in a patch of green grass. "Oh god, Drake!" I ran to him, putting his head on my lap. He was completely unconscious. "Drake? Drake, answer me!" I held him closer, looking at all the cuts he got while running.

 ** _*DRAKE 2 ATK 2 DEF_**

 ** _*His HP is very low... The illness isn't helping._**

I shook my head. *What was that.? I looked back at Drake as he started coughing. I put his head on my shoulder as his coughs got dryer... He calmed down from coughing after a few minutes, but when I looked at him, my soul froze... There was dust on his chin... white dust, almost like powder. "Oh god... D-Drake? Drake, wake up." I shook him a little, but he didn't even twitch. I was starting to get really scared and thinking the worst. I got my phone out of my pocket, but the screen was black and cracked. "No!" I threw the phone away, picking Drake up and started to run down the path.

* * *

I kept running until my ankle got caught on a root that came from one of the large trees. I turned as soon as I felt my foot get stuck, not wanting to fall on Drake. I heard a sickening crack before I landed on the ground. I screamed in pain as I hit the ground on my back. I looked at my legs and my ankle was broke. It was too painful to move it. I sat up, checking Drake again... He looked... so lifeless. He didn't even move a muscle or reacted when I fell... I put my hand on his head and it was so cold instead of the fever I felt earlier... "...Drake?.."

I tried to make him move, but he wasn't responding to anything I was trying. "Drake, please, wake up." My voice started to crack, the pain in my leg was forgotten as I waited for something to happen, but nothing did... "Drake... Drake! Please wake up!" I just hugged him, trying to rub his back, feel for any sign of life. "PLEASE!" I didn't feel anything... I just sat there and started to cry, unable to do anything else. I felt the tears sting my face as I had my socket's shut, wailing, hoping someone would hear me. "HELP! PLEASE! I-I NEED HELP!" I felt like my soul was tearing apart, thinking that Drake was...

I started to cry louder, shouting for help and yelling for Drake to wake up...

 ** _*You cry for help... nobody can hear you..._**

 ** _*...Despite the odds..._**

 ** _*Your soul refuses to give up HoPe._**

I kept crying with my socket's sealed shut. I felt weaker and weaker with every passing second. I heard... something like glass cracking around me. When I opened my sockets, I didn't know what to do. I saw my soul covering a flaky, white soul, putting all the pieces back into place. We we're in a ring of gem shards that ranged in color. Everywhere I looked was like looking through a broken telescope that had broken, brown stained glass for the lens. I looked back at the souls, seeing them disappear, along with the gem shards around us. My ankle wasn't broke and my vision went back to normal... I wasn't sure of what happened just now... I touched around my socket's, only feeling the wet tears I shed earlier...

"..D-DJ?" I let go of Drake and held his shoulders to look at him. He was talking again. His face was still red from the fever... But the dust that I saw earlier was gone. "..I-I'm sorry..." His voice cracked as he hugged me with his tail and cried into my shoulder. I just hugged back, still unsure of what happened... but he was alive... That's all I cared about right now.

"I-It's okay... *sniff* It's okay." I rubbed his back as he cried.

"It's not okay!...hhhh..." He kept sobbing onto my shoulder for a while, trying to talk. "I-I'm sorry.. f-for what I did! I-I just.. I-I just didn't want to go back!" His voice kept cracking and getting harder to understand. I just hugged him tighter, trying to help calm him down.

"It's okay..." He cried harder as I sat up more, still unsure of my ankle... "*...Didn't want to go back..?* T-That's why you ran... You stayed in an orphanage before?" I felt him nod as he pulled from the hug and looked at me.

"T-The place where- *sniff* w-where people put me because I-I didn't have anyone?" I nodded as I wiped the tears off his cheeks, not helping much since more came after. "I-I was in one back Underground... I stayed there f-for four years... N-No one took me because... I-I think because of my arms... hhhh..." I sighed as he started to sob louder. I hugged him as he just stood. "I-I got s-sick of it... So I snuck into the b-basement and found my picture with a b-bunch of other stuff about me.. I ran away from the _o-orphanage_ and threw it into the lava in Hotland... I stayed as far a-away from the Capital and mostly hid f-for 6 months... I never told my real name and people just called me 'Monster Kid'.." His voice was barley above a whisper at this point.

I wiped my face from the tears and looked back at Drake, seeing his eyes red from the crying and he didn't even look at me. "Hey..." I moved his chin up so he could look at me. "...I may be the only person who knows about how you feel..." He just looked at me with wide eye's as I continued. "I was an orphan... I hid from every living thing known to man... I didn't go to an orphanage... I-I was scared too." I picked him up and hugged him as I tested my leg, happy that it wasn't hurting. "...Come on... You're still sick and it's getting late..." He didn't even say anything as I started walking. I almost panicked until I heard him yawn.

* * *

By the time we made it out of the forest, the sun was setting and Drake fell asleep. I walked into the village, seeing no one in sight. I saw Toriel in her window and she turned around at the right second. She saw me with Drake and she left the window, then coming out her front door.

"W-What happened? Is he hurt? Are yo-" She was asking questions too fast for me to answer.

"Toriel." I made her stop talking for a second. "We need to talk about something... now, if it isn't too much trouble... You didn't turn your stove off." She looked back at the kitchen and nodded.

"I'll meet you in your home then." She walked back to her house as I entered mine, setting Drake on the couch. I walked back outside and sat on my steps, waiting for Toriel to come back. When she came, she sat next to me on the stairs with worry all over her face.

"What happened? He's suppose to be lying down at all times. Why we're you carrying him around outside?" She looked slightly angry, thinking that I disobeyed her.

"I didn't carry him outside... I figured out about what happened to his parent's..." The anger in Toriel's face was gone.

"R-Really? Did Drake show you where they lived?" I shook my head, making her confused.

"...Drake's been lying..." She looked shocked as I continued. "His parent's... I think they passed away... I think they died in their house... In the message, the person was calling, asking where they we're..." Toriel stuttered for a second, calming down to talk.

"But, Drake is fine! W-"

"The message was made at around 12... monsters had schools Underground, right?" Toriel just covered her mouth with wide eye's. "...He wasn't there when... something happened to his home. Whatever happened, it caused him to lose his home, and his family... He's been an orphan, and he's too scared to go back to the orphanage."

"W-Why? He shouldn't be scared..." I sighed as I scratched my head.

"He's been in one for four years... No one adopted him because he has no arms... He doesn't want to repeat that..." Toriel was going to say something, but stopped and sighed instead.

"...Poor dear..." She rubbed her forehead, obviously bot expecting something like this to be why he's been alone. "...so... that toy..."

"Basically high class tech he found in the dump... broke now..." Toriel nodded. I just rubbed my head, thinking about what happened...

He was so scared... this whole time, he was hiding... alone, forgotten by a large number of people to the point they gave him a random name... I hated it... but I now saw myself in him more than before... I don't want that for him... "...Is something the matter, DejaVu?" She rubbed my shoulder and I just sighed...

*...I can make sure he wont go through this again...*

 ***You're filled with...**

 ***Hope.  
**

"...I'm adopting him." Toriel looked at me surprised. "...I'm not letting Drake go through what I did anymore... I refuse to let that happen..." Toriel just stayed there frozen until she sighed with a smile.

"...I will help you in any way I can..." I just smiled as she hugged me. "You've grown up so much..." I pulled from the hug and sighed.

"...Don't expect me to stop playing pirates with Frisk." She just started to laugh.

"I wouldn't think any of it!" I started to laugh too until I heard the door open behind us. Drake came out and his eye's landed on Toriel. "Hello, Drake. You look so much better." He just nodded in response. I can see the fear, and I can understand... Toriel acted calm, but never let your guard down... She was basically a female monster version of Agent Gibbs.

She stood up and kneeled in front of Drake, putting a hand on his shoulder. "I understand of what happened... I'm sorry for what you went through." He just stared at her, unsure of how to react. "...Don't lie to me again... I wish to trust you when you tell the truth for anything."

"Yes ma'am... I-I wont lie like that again..." Toriel smiled and hugged him, making Drake have a surprised look. "...How are you feeling?" She pulled from the hug and put the back of her hand on his head. "...Your fever went down a great amount in such little time... You aren't couching anymore, are you?" He nodded his head, not really talking. I could tell he was tired. I think he came out because he heard Toriel and me talking. "Go back to sleep. Being out in the cold wont do any good for you." He just nodded and walked back inside. Toriel looked at me and gestured for me to follow her. We walked over to the play area that was close to the house and sat on one of the benches. "I-... How-?"

"I have no clue..." I assumed she wanted to talk about how Drake got a little better so quickly... I just had no clue how.

"How about you tell me what happened? No one is outside at this hour, so please tell me all that occurred." I just rubbed my head, not really wanting to talk about what happened... It scared the hell out of me... But, I had to tell her what happened.

"I-... It started a few hours ago... I-I had a bad feeling that he was an orphan... When I told him what an orphan was and asked if he was one, h-he just ran out the door..." Toriel had her hand over her mouth as I continued. "I ran after him for a few hours until I finally found him unconscious on the ground..." I felt my hands shake a little, but I tried to stay calm as I explained. "I couldn't call anyone because my phone broke when I fell looking for him... He... H-He wouldn't respond to anything I say or do... H-His HP was so l-low..." Toriel pulled me into a hug and I just sat there...

"I understand... You don't have to explain anymore if you don't wish to." She rubbed my back as I tried to calm down.

"...I... I h-hugged him and cried... I did that for w-what felt like hours... I opened my sockets and... M-My soul was wrapped around his... I-It was fixing his soul." Toriel just pulled back and looked at me with wide eye's.

"...W-What? What do you mean? What happened?" I just stuttered, trying to think of the right words to explain.

"...M-My soul wrapped around his... His soul was flaking off a-and... My soul brought the pieces back on and fixed it... My ankle was healed too and... T-There was gem shards around us..." I looked up at Toriel and she had tears in her eyes. "T-Toriel? Why are yo-?" She had a smile on her face as she held my shoulders.

"...You really are like your mother... Do you know what you just did?" I just shook my head... "You have her gift... That magic cannot be taught... it was rare magic and only few monsters we're able to use it, your mother one of those very few... I told you of it a while back." I tried to remember what she meant... when It did, I was surprised I didn't think of that sooner.

 _~"Thank you Toriel... I was basically panicking and you called at the right moment."_

 _*Of course... You know, your mother was a healer before the war.*_

 _"Really..?"_

 _*Yes. She was some of the few that could treat illnesses instead of wounds.*~_

"...So... It couldn't be taught?" Toriel shook her head.

"that magic has long since been forgotten... It was the only thing that could cure a monster's lost hope..." She just rubbed her eye's with her paws and sighed. "...That's why Drake was sick... He-" She stopped herself from talking before she scratched her head, not looking at me. "...He was so scared of going back..." She gave a shaky breathe as she looked at me. "...I understand you want to adopt him... To protect him... Know that It's can be difficult, and may not be easy." I just nodded, understanding what she meant. She hugged me again, tighter than before. "...You're parent's must be so proud of you..." I couldn't stop the tears as I hugged her back.

FLOWEY P.O.V

I was just watching Brown-eye's with Toriel while they sat on the bench. I felt kind of upset, that meant I couldn't tease Drake about being homeless anymore... "...*snort* Of course I can, memories are the worst nightmare-"

"Flowey!" I heard Frisk whisper at me from the yard. I groaned as I went back in the ground and re-surfaced in front of them, earning a relieved face. "Thank gosh, I thought you ran off."

"I did... I just didn't kill anyone." They rolled their eye's, used to my dark humor and sat down with a smile and handed me some jelly beans.

"Here. We got a few more minutes till mom gets back." I took the candy and at it with a snicker.

"More than that, she's comforting Brown-eyes. Cryin' on the bench." Frisk had a concerned look as they got up and peeked over the fence, seeing what I meant.

"W-Why is she crying? Did something happen?" I just shrugged as I took some beans from Frisk's bag without them looking. "Put them back." I groaned as I did and went to their shoulder as they watched with a sad face.

"Maybe she's crying because your excuses for uncles call her their sister." Frisk glared at me as I rolled my eyes. "Just kidding. I think it has something to do with Drake..." They looked back at me and climbed down the fence.

"I know you eased dropped on them, Flowey." I scoffed in fake betrayal, having a little fun doing it

"Me?! How dare you assume I'd do such a thing!" I couldn't hold back the smile so I turned so they wouldn't see.

"Because you do that often..." I just groaned as I looked back at them.

"Okay, maybe I got the gist as to what's going on... But, you're just a little kid..." They made a small pout.

"I'm not a little kid! Y-You're a kid too!" I just snorted.

"Ha! In time standards, yes I am. But add the reset time I did before you took that away from me, I'm old enough to drink." They just cocked their head to the side. "Twenty-one! I'm twenty-one! Jesus, you're dumb." They just rolled their eye's as they grabbed that damned flower pot.

"Mom should be back inside soon. You don't want to get caught by her." I just groaned as I climbed in.

"It's Smiley-Trashbag I'm worried about. I can handle a few hollow threats and groundings, not bones to the face..." They didn't say anything as they walked inside. They set me on my table- yes, MY table and patted my head.

"Night Flowey... I'm proud of you." I was looking out the window as they walked away. I heard them come back and set something on the table before they ran back to their room. I looked and they gave me the rest of their jelly beans.

"...Nice..." I put them in front of me and started eating them, watching DJ and Toriel walk over to DJ's house. They talked about something a little while longer and hugged before they went separate ways and into the house.

* * *

 _ **Well then... I finally resurrected the one part in the VERY FIRST Brown Soul with some awesome additions added XD! I really liked this chapter! And yes, I cried while I wrote it X3. Please review what you think and what you think is to come! Drake might sleep on the couch a few more nights, but... How will everyone else react to not only being tricked for so long, but Drake having DJ as a legal guardian? Or better, how will DRAKE react? I dunno, cause I didn't write it yet XD  
**_

 _ **BEAR HUGS!**_


	17. Chapter 17

**_NEW RECORD FOR LONGEST CHAPTER! FORTY-SEVEN HUNDRED WORDS!_**

* * *

DRAKE P.O.V

I woke up to a bunch of flower's in my face. I was confused at first until I heard a sickening chuckle behind me. I stood up and saw Flowey as a monster child with black eye's sitting with his leg's crossed. "Howdey!" I backed away and started to panic, but he backed up too. "I'm not hurting ya! See, I'll even back up... I just wanna play that game I mentioned earlier..." He had a sad smile, but I knew it was fake.

"I-I don't wanna play with you..." He was going to speak before I interrupted. "Or talk either... I-I just wanna sleep." He sighed with a disappointed look as he put his paws in his lap.

"Wow, you're not fun... You know, I'm curious about something..." He looked back at me, scanning me for something he was looking to answer. "...Why are you suddenly... not as sickish as before?" I flinched a little, thinking about what happened. I heard roots snapping, and when I turned around I saw... me passed out while DJ was hugging me...

"...W-Why is she crying?" Flowey just snickered as he got up and looked closer.

"Wow, the only other time I saw Brown-eye's cry like this is when I peeked at her memories! Looks like she saved ya at the last minute! HAHAA!" His laugh was sickening, and I didn't know what he meant by 'peeking at her memories'. The images wilted and disappeared while Flowey went from crazy laughter to calm giggles. "Ahh... I needed that. Like I said, Youtube isn't cutting it. It's rare for chick-flick-moments to get me into a good mood."

"But... That's not what I remember..." He looked at me confused as I tried to think of what I saw.

"What do ya mean by that?" He questioned.

"I-... I was... somewhere else! I remember being somewhere else before I woke up in the forest with DJ..." Plant's grew in front of us, but nothing would form correctly like how I'd remember something here. "...Something happened... Something that made me tell her everything..."

"...WHAT?!" He startled me. "Y-You actually told her!? I mean, I- HOW CLOSE CAN YA GET BY PLAYING RANDOM PRETEND GAMES!?"

"We did more than that... We play and hang out at the park... She even held on to my voice scrambler... that's broke now bu-"

"I GET IT!" He put his ear's tighter to his head. "Ugh, chick-flick-moments make me sick, shut up!" He fake gagged. "So... back to the orphanage with you?" He had a sick grin.

"I-I-I... I..." He just snickered... This is why he brought me back here... *...I'm not gonna cry... That's what he wants...* I just grunted and looked the other way.

"Aww, little baby decided to be a grown boy and suck it up?" He cooed and laughed behind me. "...Fine, be that way... Jesus you too are a lot alike, It's annoying." I just tried to hold in my tears and let him monologue until he would end up doing something to make this worse... Nothing else I could do. "W-Well, then again, I can understand... her backstory is kinda a twisted as you-" He covered his mouth with wide eye's. "shittoocarless..." He mumbled, when I turned around his eye's we're shaky as he pointed at me. "...You didn't hear that." I was just staring at him.

"...W-What do you mean by-"

"NOTHING!" He stood up. He was scratching his ear's and pacing back and forth, making the flower's underneath him wilt and flatten under him. "...U-Um... AH!" He grabbed my shoulders with a smile. "Listen... eheheh... I can't let anyone know that I somehow let something of DJ's past slip my mouth... Please... just d-don't tell anyone I said anything- a-and I'll do ANYTHING!" I rarely see him get nervous... No, SCARED like this. It was so strange. He was sweating bullets. I already knew DJ was an orphan, she told me-

*Don't think of it... I can make these things stop...*

"...A-Anything?" He nodded his head very fast. "...Stop... doing this." I gestured around me with my tail. He whined a little and looked back at me.

"...Maybe something else?" I shook my head. He stared at me with a sad look. "As long as you swear to keep your mouth shut!" I just nodded in response. "...Fine!.. See ya later than... not in here..." He had an angry look as he snapped his fingers and everything went to black.

* * *

I jolted as I woke up with something covering my head. I sat up, making the blanket fall as I heard a bang above me. "Ow..!" I heard a muffled voice. I looked ahead of me, seeing a staircase I never saw before. I was going to get up, but my head spun too much for me to. *...I-I'm still sick... dang it.* I sneezed because of the dirt and dust that was in the air, I could even see it from the sun coming in the window. *That's what the blanket was for...*

"...Drake, that you?" The voice was actually DJ's as she walked down the stairs with a spider on her shoulder.

"Um... T-There's a spider on your shoulder." I didn't know how to react when it waved at me.

"He's good. Phil, you know Drake, right?" He just moved his body up and down before he jumped on the wall behind them and crawled to a corner that had webs on it. "Drake, you feel like getting up? I gotta show you something!" She walked up the stairs so I could follow. I stood up and waited a few minutes so my head would stop spinning.

*I-I don't feel as bad as I did before... What did DJ do back in the-*

"Drake, if you don't wanna get up, you can just say s-"

"N-No, I'm coming." I walked up the stairs and saw a room with a window on each wall. I looked out at one of them, seeing the mountain with a perfect view of the sun rising behind it.

"YO! That's awesome!" I opened the window, happy to see some of the old dust to fly out, making it easier to breath.

"Good. Cause this place is the only option for your room..."

... *What..?* I looked up at DJ and she only had a smile on her face, other than the one her teeth made permanently... "I-I... W-.."

"What? I am NOT moving everything I have up here! *snort*" Either I was REALLY sick still, or I wasn't understanding something right... She got on her knees, waiting for me to say something.

"I-I... I don-"

"Your not going back to that plant." I was caught off guard by that... That was where I... I lived and hid f-from the- "Or an orphanage..." I looked back up, not realizing how fast I was breathing. "You're staying here."

"I... I'm not going to an orphanage?" She just shook her head. "...But the plant w-was my-"

"Nope. Not happening." I felt stinging in my eye's as I heard that... "You stayed in my house for a few days, why not a few years more, huh?" She started laughing as I ended up doing the same.

"THANK YOU!" I hugged her the best I could as I laughed and cried at the same time. "T-This is the best!" She just laughed more as she fell backwards. I looked out the window again, seeing a bunch of birds flying in and out one of the tree's. "This is so cool!" She just snickered, looking out aswell.

"I ain't letting you stay outside like that again... I refuse to let it happen." She just rubbed her fist on me head as I looked out and rubbed my eye's. "Stop crying man... You don't want Papyrus seeing ya like that, right?"

"...Wha-?"

"HELLO, DJ!" I looked down, seeing Papyrus running into town wearing a jogging outfit. "WHY ARE YOU LOOKING OUT THE WINDOW?! HI DRAKE!" I waved as DJ did the same and started to walk downstairs.

"Hey, back on the couch. You're still sick." I looked back out the window and stood up, getting a little dizzy. I started walking until I saw, I think his name was Phil, came down in front of me on a string of web. "Heh, you're not scared of spiders, right?" I looked back and DJ and back at Phil as he waved.

"N-No, You said H-He was good... He doesn't bite, right?" DJ snorted as she came over and let Phil land on her hand.

"He only bites me when he can't get my attention. Think of him as one of Muffet's friends, except he doesn't know how to cook and refuses to be cooked." I just snorted as I followed DJ back downstairs.

DJ P.O.V

* * *

I left the house after I made Drake something to eat. That book was really helpful since I didn't really know what to make. I usually just eat instant noodle packs Alphys gives me, but Drake was still getting better from being sick, so I made eggs instead. He fell asleep not long after, which was good for both of us. I wanted to see Papyrus and ask if he saw anything with Gaster. I haven't seen him in the dreams cape for the past few times I tried and wanted to see if he or Sans had any luck. I waved at Pap as he ran up to me.

 _"HELLO DJ! I SEE DRAKE'S FEELING BETTER! I BET IT WAS MY SPAGHETTI I TAUGHT YOU TO MAKE!"_ He basically as stars in his sockets as I followed him to his house where Sans was sleeping on the porch. _"UGH, LAZYBONES!"_ Sans jolted awake. _"I DIDN'T MEAN TO STARTLE YOU! WHAT HAPPENED?"_ Sans nodded as he yawned and stretched.

 **"i tried to talk to dad... ended up having a dream where i sunk into a pond of ketchup... hehehehe..."**

"Of course." I faced palmed, both with no luck for Gaster and the fact Sans would dream about something like that.

 **"like you don't dream of ranch."** He got up with a grin.

"If I did, it's your fault for getting me hooked."

 **"yup."** He had a lazy grin. **"random question... how did drake make the un-registered world record for getting over monster sickness the fastest?"** I just crossed my arms looking to the side. I guess Toriel told him about what happened with Drake. If she did, he was relativity calm about it.

"...Um... Kinda hard to explain? Also... along with other things I wanna tell you about, since we've all been curious as to why he was at the plant." Pap looked at me with wide socket's.

 _"YOU FOUND OUT?! IS IT REALLY A CLUBHOUSE OR-"_

 _ ***RingRing***_ Sans phone went off and he answered.

 **"...who's there?... *snort* olive who?... ha! love you too, babe..."** Pap groaned, knowing a knock knock joke was just said between Sans and Toriel. **"...yeah, actually she's right here."** He handed me his phone and I listened, hearing two people laugh.

 _*I told you it was good! I told it to Asgore, and he groaned!*_ The voice sounded further away from the phone.

 _*I bet he was blushing, he likes you a lot~*_

 _*STOP TALKING!*_ I heard someone yell and laugh.

"H-Hello?"

 _*Oh, DejaVu!*_ I heard Toriel's voice. _*I just got done talking to the mayor-*_

 _*You're such a nice young women from what I hear!*_ I heard the mayor's voice coming from the phone.

"M-Ms. Phillips!? U-Uh, Thank you." Sans had a shocked face hearing who I was talking too.

"TORIEL AND THE MAYOR KNOW EACH OTHER, SANS, I THOUGHT YOU KNEW THAT!" Sans just shook his head.

 **"when tori says she has to visit a friend named destiny, i thought it was just a pun for when she left the house and got things for herself and frisk, not the mayor, destiny!"**

 _*DejaVu, I have wonderful news!*_ I heard Toriel's voice. _*You recall the conversation we had before we went home last night?*_ I just hummed for a yes. Toriel meant it when she said she'd help me in any way, and one of them was for when I asked help for becoming Drake's legal guardian, since I didn't really know how. _*Well, I assumed that when we would go to the services, they would just end up asking the mayor for approval! So, since she is a close friend, why go through the trouble of going random places all around town?*_ I couldn't believe what I was hearing right now.

 **"did she say another joke-?"**

"H-Hang on a sec Sans- Really!?" I said into the phone.

 _*Yes, I just approved it with Toriel.*_ I heard say. _*We'll need to make new information files for Drake, but that shouldn't be too hard. You'll get the information for being the legal guardian in the mail soon. It just needs to be printed and sent to you. Since Toriel lives so close to you, I've assigned her to be the inspector-*_

 _*You talk like you're my boss!*_ Toriel laughed through the phone.

 _*Payback from last week! Anyway, once you have the room for Drake made and finished, Toriel will inspect it and such and let me know if it's suitable for him to stay. I know you'll do great... just the government's laws, I didn't make them.*_ I released a breath I didn't realize I was holding, happy I had approval, and so soon thanks to Toriel.

"Thank you so much! I'm happy to do this for him!" Sans and Papyrus had confused faces, unsure of what I meant. I guess Toriel didn't tell Sans everything of what happened last night.

 _*I'm happy to hear that. You'll be a great guardian, I'm sure.*_

 _*Goodbye DejaVu.*_

"Bye!" I hung up the phone and handed it back to Sans.

 **"wow you're happy. what was that about?"**

"Get inside and I'll explain the whole thing!" Pap just shrugged as he walked up the stairs and opened the door.

 _"WELL COME IN THEN! I WANT TO KNOW WHAT'S MADE YOU SO GIDDY!"_ I walked in with Sans following me after. Pap shut the door and sat on the couch. It was when I sat next to them, I realized how hard it would be to actually explain... _"WELL? WHAT HAPPENED ON THE PHONE?"_

"Okay... the thing is... I was on the phone with the mayor, because Toriel actually went and asked her about me... being a guardian for Drake..."

 _"...WHY?"_ I just groaned a little as I rubbed the back of my skull.

"...I... I was right, about Drake... being like me..." San's socket's went empty as Pap gasped.

 **"w-wait, what?! what do you mean- he's an orphan?"** I nodded, making the room fall silent.

"...He... He's been an orphan for almost a decade... And the reason why he hasn't been in an orphanage was because he already was in one." I waited for a reaction, but hey we're mostly lost for words.

 _"W-WOWIE... I HAD NO CLUE! DID YOU?!"_ He turned to Sans where he shook his head in response. _"WELL... HE DOESN'T HAVE TO GO BACK, RIGHT?"_ I shook my head with a smile.

"I didn't want him to go through that again... No one should have to go through that... No one adopted him because he had no arms... I know he can handle without them!" Sans snickered while Pap nodded.

 _"HE'S COMPLETELY CAPABLE OF DOING THINGS! SHAME ON THOSE MONSTERS WHO THOUGHT OTHERWISE!"_ Sans nodded as he patted my back.

 **"he trusts you like family anyway. living in a warm house everyday will be the only change, and that has to be the best one... you only have one bedroom though, right?"**

 _"SHE HAS AN ATTIC... YOUR RENOVATING IT TO A BEDROOM?"_

"Only choice I had." I shrugged. I didn't really use it for anything. If anyone did, it was Phil, and he didn't use it for a room of his own or anything... As gross as it is, it was probably one of his hunting grounds for when other bugs cam in the attic. "Besides, how cool is it having a whole freakin' floor to yourself? It doesn't even have all those beams everywhere!"

 **"...why not use it yourself?"**

"I had no clue it was there and I was too lazy to move everything up there." I snorted while Sans just laughed in response.

 **"you're so my sister! i'm so proud-"**

 _"DON'T BE PROUD OF LAZINESS, YOU HORRIBLE EXCUSE OF INFLUENCE!"_

FLOWEY P.O.V

"Flowey, I'm going to the store! Do you want anything?" Frisk came over.

"Can I have that... What was it-FREEDOM?!" They just crossed their arms at me and waited for another answer. "...Peppermint patties, okay?!" They then smiled and started to walk away, only to stop at the living room entrance.

"...Flowey... Why would you think you're a prisoner?" I just groaned and looked the other way. "...You've been doing good when I watch you leave your pot at night!" They walked over and patted the back of my stem. They've been sneaking me out at night and placing me in the ground on rare nights when Toriel is either sleeping or out. So far, Frisk hasn't got caught, and this is the only time I wont rat them out for doing something against Toriel's rules. They really are determined to make me act nice... but no matter how many times I repeat myself, you need a soul in order to have that ability... with out making it forced, which gets exhausting after a while.

"...Yeah yeah..." I rolled my eye's, not wanting to get sappy with this brat again. There are times when that happens, and when I fall asleep, apparently that's a bad thing! Other times I ignore the conversation and get punished by Toriel with that FUCKING spray bottle..!

Rare times... I agree to make Frisk stop talking... I think..?

"...I guess... I've been doing pretty good with that..." I heard Frisk giggle as they hugged my stem. I just groaned, patting their head with my leaves. "You're hugging me, beat it..." They walked away with a wave and left out the door. I waited for them to leave so I could grab the Wii remote and turn on Netlfix. Since Frisk INSISTS that they can change me, everyone just trusts them. Enough to the point that they still talk to me from time to time. *Sans calls me a pissant... he needs to come up with new names... then again, I don't.* I shrugged as I thought to myself, waiting for the damn thing to load. *Papyrus still thinks me a friend, even though he knows about what I did AND what I put his brother through... Idiot.*

The system finally loaded and I clicked what I wanted to watch. *I will NOT tell Alphys I actually like this thing she suggested.* I pressed the play button, reading the episode info "... Okay, does Mikasa get depressed n-" The phone ringed and I used my vine to reach it. It wasn't strong enough, only making the phone fall over. "Shit- I DROPPED THE PHONE!" I yelled to it. I managed to press the speaker button to hear who it was. "I said I dropped the phone."

 _*I heard you.*_ I heard Fish-Face on the other line.

 ** _*'SEID IHR DAS ESSAN? NEIN, WI-'*_** I scrambled to mute the T.V, hoping that she didn't hear.

 _*OH MY GOD WAS THA-*_

"Shut it Fish-face!" I heard her laughing through the phone.

 _*That was Guren no Yumiya! You like that anime Alph told ya about!*_ I just groaned, putting my face in my leaves.

"GRR- YES, I LIKE IT! IT'S BLOODY AND SHOWS LITTLE HOPE FOR HUMANITY!" She sighed into the phone, feeling happy about herself. "...Don't tell her I like it..." I was pretty sure she'd tell on me anyways...

 _*...I wont if you tell me who you're favorite character is.*_

"WH- THAT'S NOT FAIR, I DIDN'T WATCH IT ENOU-" I covered my mouth before I could finish. I heard Undyne snicker into the phone. "...You... Bitch." She lost it in laughter.

 _*Nanite kotoda, I have tears in my eyes.*_ She was the few people who I could cuss at... she finds it amusing as long as I don't insult Alphys. _*O-Okay... What's your favorite... Uh...*_ ...She really wants to see how much I like this anime. I groaned, just wanting to watch the show.

 **"WHY DID YOU CALL!?"** She hummed, confused why I asked till hit hit her like a brick.

 _*Oh yeah! Well, I wanted to ask Toriel about where we're holding the party! Pap said that Toriel would be the one in charge of the subject.*_ I just rolled my eye's at that. I knew Brown eye's had a party coming up, and I'm not sure why I didn't spoil it for her yet to ruin everyone's mood.

"Ain't here. Left to talk to the mayor."

 _*Shit. The one day I have off. I could have knocked and asked. Let her know I called?*_ I just had a smile on my face.

"*Hell no.* Fine, I'll tell her!" I made a fake groan.

 _*Thanks!*_ I heard silence after.

"...Damu-gyo no meinu..." I said to myself, playing the episode again.

 _*Okay, that's taking it a little too fa-*_

"HANG UP THE PHONE, _**BAKA!**_ " I heard her laugh before a click came through, meaning she hung up for real.

UNDYNE P.O.V

I hung up my phone, still laughing at his reaction. "He's been learning Japanese to insult me?! I FEEL SO SPECIAL!" I laughed harder, not even noticing Alphys walk in. "*snort* Damu-gyo no meinu." I heard books fall as Alphys gasped.

"U-Undyne, what did you just say?!" I laughed more as I sat up.

"I called Toriel about where we're holding the party, and Flowey answered. He freakin' adores Attack on Titan, by the way!" Her face actually lit up, forgetting about what I just said

"R-Really?! I found it a while back underground! I-It was kind of violent for me, but I managed to watch to where Eren and his friends graduate with the top ten of their classes! I thought Flowey would like it!" Alphys sat next to me on the couch, talking a mile a minute about the show. I already watched it on my own spare time, but I let her talk. It was nice seeing her get all happy talking about something she's really interested in. "A-And how they all stick together no matter what happens! I looked up some things and I might get into it again... I wonder who this Annie lady is... She seems to be a big thing in the story line."

"*yeah, no kidding.* Well, Flowey said he likes it because ' it's bloody with little chance for humanity' but, I managed to break out his real colors when I asked who his favorite character is." Alphys just snickered as she got up.

"I hate to leave... B-But I have to study.. 'The top secret Zombie case'. I just wooed really loudly as I got up and followed.

"AND SHE USES THE AWESOME CODE PHRASE!" She laughed a little as she opened the door to the private lab we had in the house. "What's left of the zombie resurrection?"

"O-Okay, stop saying that!" She had a smile, even though she acted like she hated it. "I-I'm almost done. I made this a while ago." She handed me a small, weird device that had a lot of scanners.

"...It looks like a soul scanner that a doctor uses..." I turned it on and it had an instant reading of my soul, only saying 'subsisting' next to my blantley strong soul.

"I-It is a soul scanner... Just not for stuff like that." She took it from my hands and erased what it had previously read. "It scans if a soul has been alive, but lost it's vessel. Your reading was 'Subsisting', meaning your soul is working with minimal help form your vessel. If a soul who lost it's vessel is around, it will read what condition it is so I can use it for my test to see if monster magic can resurrect a human." I nodded, getting the gist of the whole thing. She set the scanner in her pocket and walked over to her notes, double checking them maybe.

"Um... Question though." I got her attention and she set the notes down. "...If the soul lost it's vessel, and you can't resurrect THAT... How the hell will it stay alive?" She just sighed and shrugged.

"I have no idea yet. All I know is that if a soul is still here without a vessel, it needs to be in something like an incubation chamber... L-Like what Asgore used." I nodded, not wanting to dwell in those times. "...I'm not sure how else I could get a soul..."

"Um... Maybe in a spirit form?" She just snorted a little.

"That sounds too easy to be helpful... I need something... more... m-more..."

"...Strong?" She clapped her hands with a bright face.

"Y-Yeah! A stronger reasoning for it! Something that can... maybe be similar to where the human was alive." She was pacing at this point, really thinking how that could work. I didn't know much about this stuff. Only random stuff I watch on T.V and stuff I experienced underground is what I had knowledge for of souls, and most of it isn't true... Then again... some of it had... Strong reasoning.

"...An object?" She stopped pacing and blinked at me.

"...W-What?"

"An object! Pap showed me this one T.V series about... two humans killing demons and various serial-killing monsters. They also deal with ghost stuff! One thing is with a spirit staying behind because they either had unfinished business, Their remains aren't cremated, or they latched on to an object! Maybe, a soul could have used an object as a random vessel?" She hummed in response. "Just a random theory." She glanced to her notes and grew a smile.

"Best o-one I've heard all week!" I couldn't help but smile myself. "I'm hungry. How about we head out to eat?" I just picked her up, earning a yelp of surprise from her.

"Let's ask the others if they wanna come! Maybe we can make em' pay!FUHUHUHU!"

"Undyne, I-I can-" I just started heading out the door before she could finish her sentence.

* * *

 _ **...As you can tell... I got into Attack on Titan XD IT SUCKS THAT THERE'S ONLY ONE SEASON ON NETFLIX D'X AND I FINISHED THE LAST EPISODE LAST NIGHT! And Baka is my new favorite insult. Again, I got lazy with names... =^.^=  
**_

 _ **KUMA NO HOYO! -'BEAR HUGS!' in Japanese  
**_

 _ **Oh, and to the people who don't know what some things are being said, I made translations down below X3**_

 _ ** _Nanite kotoda=O_ h my God**_

 _ **Damu-gyo no meinu=Dumb fish bitch**_

 _ **Baka=Idiot**_

 _ **And yes I used google... duh X'D I WISH I KNEW JAPANESE ON THE TOP OF MY HEAD, WHO ELSE?!  
**_


	18. Chapter 18

DRAKE P.O.V

 _~I opened my eye's and only saw white with dust flying everywhere I looked. I stood up, seeing nothing behind me either. "...Hello?!" I yelled, no one in sight. "Who brought me here?! ...S-Show yourselves or I-I'm gonna-!"_

 _"What?" ... I heard someone's voice... I turned around, and only saw a silhouette of someone. "...What have I told you about threatening, Drake?" My body froze as she gave an echoing giggle, covering her mouth with her tail._

 _"...M-... I-I..." I shook my head as dust went past my face. "Who are you... Where am I?!"_

 _"Somewhere ya shouldn' be right now..." I heard someone elses echos. I turned, seeing a tall silhouette. "...What're ya doin' here, boy? Th' nice lady's jus' tryin' tah help ya..." ...I heard his voice before... I-I just couldn't believe it. "...Stop runnin'..." He walked up and I could see him clearly. His green scales with one missing arm, wearing the same janitor outfit I saw him take me to school with... His scales on his chin we're singed at the bottom... They weren't like that before th-_

 _I felt something touch my shoulder and I saw an orange tail. I turned and... She was wearing the same bright blue sleeveless dress that now had burns on the bottom. All she did was hug me and sighed. "...I hate seeing you like this... WE, hate seeing you like this..." I still didn't know how to feel at this point... I felt something run into me hard on my back, and when I turned, I was even more lost for words._

 _"Drake!" A green lizard with a rubber black jacket hugged me, laughing hard. "Hiya dude!" I looked at everyone... Mom... Dad... Melinda... I didn't know what to say or do... I felt my throat tighten as my breath got shaky._

 _"...I-I... I..." I felt dad pat my back with tears in his eye's._

 _"Ah know... We miss ya too... We all do..." He hugged me as Melinda sighed and fixed her black rubber jacket._

 _"...But, ya can't come with us... Not yet." She had a sad smile on her face and patted my scales back like she used to do... W-Why couldn't I..._

 _"B-But... W-Why can't I-"_

 _"It's way too soon for you..." Mom sat on her knees next to me with the same sad smile Melinda has. "...You can't come with us yet... We want you to... Live your life to the fullest... Don't give up yet... Ever..." She hugged me and patted my head._

 _"We wan' ya ta be happy again... Ya can't do tha' without hope..." I sniffed as I look back at Dad, not noticing when he sat on the floor. "...Tha' nice lady wants ta give that ta ya... ya just need ta stop runnin'... Don' get me wrong, you're a fas' little snot rag!" He grabbed me and gave me a noggie, making me laugh. "...Please... Promise us tha' ya'll stop runnin'... We hate seein' ya like what ya are now... it breaks our hearts." I just sighed as I rested my head on his stomach, making him sigh and rub my back. "ah know life's hard... but that ain't no reason for a Draco to give up!" I sniffed as I looked up, seeing him smile with tears._

 _"He's never wrong." I looked back at Mom with the same look as she hugged me again. "...Tell her... Please... No more running..." She wiped my face as Melinda patted my shoulder. "No more lying... No one get's far in life doing that..."_

 _"...Heh... Remember what happened when... I helped you cheat on your homework?" I looked up at my sister and snickered, remembering how we would sneak out of the house and head into Hotland near the river to avoid getting caught. "Yeah... That lasted for a while... We kept running... Lying... Then we got caught and lost our T.V for two weeks!" She snickered as she sat next to me. "...But... Doing what your doing... The outcome will be a whole lot worse than that, Drake..." I just looked down and wiped my face again. "...We're always watching over you..." Her voice almost cracked._

 _"...It's time ya stop and face tha fire..." Dad patted my back. "...It'll burn for sure... ah'm not gonna lie ta ya... But... tha wounds you get... makes others feel like tiny scrapes." He pointed to his armless side. "Trust me, ah know!" I couldn't stop the smile on my face as I looked at everyone again._

 _"Please..." Mom put her tail on my shoulder. "...Don't give up yet..." I just nodded and hugged her again._

 _"...I-I wont..." Dad and Melinda hugged us and we just stayed like that. It felt like forever until they suddenly vanished in the wind. I looked around as all the dust disappeared and made everything black. I kept turning in circles, not seeing anything until I saw a brown... upside down heart. I walked up to it and it just grew brighter. I touched it, then everything vanished...~_

* * *

I screamed as I accidentally rolled of the couch and landed on the floor. "Ow..." I sat up and looked around, seeing purple walls and Phil in front of me. "...Hi..." He just waved and made other forms of movement I didn't really understand. I just shook my head as I sat up... remembering everything that happened... *...That's what happened in the forest... That's what made me tell her...* I rubbed my face and felt tears as I heard the door open. DJ walked in and had a startled look as she looked at me.

"Drake, you alright? I heard you scream as I walked up to the house!" She knelled in front of me and I just nodded as I stood up.

"I-I'm good... I rolled off the couch... scared me a little bit." She just snorted as she wiped my face and picked up the blanket.

"I know how that feels. The couch is cursed, I swear." I laughed a little, glad she didn't ask anything else about it. She just tossed the blanket on the couch and put her hand over my forehead again. "...Hey, no fever!" I ended up feeling my own head too, not really knowing how to tell if there was a fever or not. "Still... You might not be better yet..." I groaned as I jumped on the couch. "I'm not gonna bundle you up or anything! Just don't do too much... How about we talk about your room..." I hummed confused until I saw the staircase.

"Yo, I almost forgot!" I was going to get up until I remembered what DJ said and stayed on the couch. "...What about it?" She sat on the couch with her legs crossed as she looked at the stairs.

"Well... The walls are still wooden beams... I'm not moving this couch up there, especially since you're rolling off of it for random reasons." She lightly flicked my nose. "I still have gold back when we came up from underground an-"

"YO, REALLY?!" She just nodded.

"I decided to keep a hold of it just in case... It's pretty old... I bet ten pieces can give us around ten-thousand in cash or more." I was surprised that there was still some gold pieces around. It was the only currency in the Underground and was more valuable than the weird paper money humans used. It's the reason why this village was made so fast, we we're able to get the supplies really fast with the gold pieces everyone had in their pockets with some still left over. The few that was left was used so monsters could have real dollars to buy other things on the surface.

"So... I can pick how it goes?" She just nodded.

"The walls and ceiling and junk, yeah. That's the thing I want to get done first. I'm pretty sure there's a few holes up there, and I want to cover the beams with dry wall and paint it over to stop the cold getting in when fall comes." I just shuddered thinking of the cold. "Oh yeah, think fast." I looked and got hit in the face with fabric. It fell on my lap and it was a blue shirt with a pair of pants and boxers. "Frisk gave me a few shirts and I actually manage to cut the sleeves off and sew the holes! ...Not that different when this gets damage." She looked at the gray hood she wears everyday. "You can change in my room real quick. I need to check something upstairs."

I nodded as she got up and went into the attic. I walked into her room and shut the door to change into the new clothes she gave me. The shirt was a blue sweater from what I could tell, and had a hood with spikes and ears on it with a yellow circle in the front of it. The shorts looked like what Sans wears everyday now. I put everything on and walked out and walked up stairs, seeing DJ climbing on a beam on the ceiling. "Yo, what are you doing?!" She hugged the beam as she hung and looked down.

"Looking for the draft... What about you, Sonic the Hedgehog, destroy any robots today?" I looked back at my sweater as DJ climbed down.

"...Is that what this hood's based off of?" She nodded as she looked around more for the draft she spoke of earlier. "...Want help?" She looked back and thought for a moment and nodded her head.

"Um...Yeah. You have skin so you'll have a better chance of finding it than me... Any luck Phil?" Phil came down on a string of web and made leg gestures that I didn't understand. "Jez... Is it the windows?" She walked over to one and looked for any cracks as I felt wind where I was standing. I walked over to one of the beams and saw a crack in the wood.

"Found it!" DJ walked over and sighed.

"Nice! Thanks, Drake!" She pulled the hood over my head and snickered as she looked up and around the room. I looked around too, noticing how big it all looked. The whole attic was the size of the whole downstairs. The whole attic was all one room with only the staircase in the floor for entry or exit. "Jez, to think I forgot about this place... Almost as big as my old place."

"Back Underground?" She looked back at me while she scratched her head.

"Yeah... I lived in Hotland with a few friends... Havent talked to them in a while." I just nodded as I looked out the window. The view was awesome. I could see the mountain, play area, other houses, and the city with all four windows! "...Who's hungry?" I looked up and saw Phil wave his arms. "Ew, no! Ea- Drink that yourself. I'm making sandwiches. Coming Drake? Phil doesn't like being interrupted when he Hunts" She made a creepy voice as she snickered and walked downstairs. I followed after her, noticing it was easier to breath downstairs than upstairs.

"Why can't the windows stay open upstairs like down here?" I jumped up one one of the chairs as DJ opened the fridge and looked inside.

"The windows upstairs have no screens in them. If I leave them open without being in there, birds or somethin' else will get in." I nodded as she tossed me the bread.

"Stop that!" I laughed as I tried to catch the bag from falling on the floor.

"What, I didn't do anything..." She hid her smile with her hood as she grabbed ketchup and mustard.

"Yeah ya did! You did the same thing with water balloons in Frisk's yard a few months back! YOU MADE FRISK JOIN AND GANG UP ON ME!" She ended up laughing out loud.

"Aw jeez, you're face man! It was even funnier when they yelled 'WATER BOMB' each time they threw something! Don't act like you didn't do anything wrong, you stole my squirt gun!" I snorted as I thought about that. She placed everything else on the table as we just talked about things we did over the summer, which would end in about two weeks... I started to think about how that would work... Does DJ enlist me into school now?

"Um... Random question." She slid a water bottle across the table and I caught it. "...How does... 'Adopting' work?" She held her head in her hand as she thought of an answer.

"Well... I'm makin- Well it's approved now. I'm what's called a Legal Guardian. I take care of you, you live here... That's basically it." She shrugged as she bit into the sandwich she made herself. I nodded, getting an understanding of it. "...Actually I might be missing junk... Lemme get my laptop, I wanna see what the logistics of it is." I nodded as I bit into my sandwich. She came back shortly after with a laptop and clicked with the mouse pad and started typing. "...A legal guardian is a person who has the legal authority-" She cleared her voice. "And the corresponding duty-" She deepened her voice, making me snort. "-to care for the personal and property interests of another person, called a ward... Well that's one mystery solved." I snickered at how casual she said that.

"I'm full... Now what?" She pushed her empty plate to the side as she shut the laptop.

"...I have no idea... We could go to the store and get the drywall and paint... but I don't have a ri- Oh maybe Pap can help!" She got up and went to the phone on the wall and started to call Papyrus. I looked over at the window and saw him and Sans outside... then they just vanished in blue light.

"YO! Did ya see that?!" I looked back at DJ as she held the phone near her head as she looked outside.

"What, I don't see anything..."

"I-I saw Sans and Papyrus outside, then they just vanished!" DJ looked shocked as I heard a voice I couldn't understand in the phone.

"U-Uh- Pap?... Yeah hi, I need you're help."

"Ask him about how he did that! He's so cool!" I whispered. DJ just gave a small smile and a thumbs up.

"Uh, hang on a sec Pap. Hey, um, how about you open the window upstairs and... think about what colors you want the walls and stuff to be." I nodded as I ran and climbed the steps, already getting a few ideas as I walked into the attic.

* * *

DJ P.O.V

"...Okay, I'm back." I talked into the phone.

 _*HI DJ! I WASN'T EXPECTING YOU TO CALL SO SOON, SINCE YOU JUST LEFT THE HOUSE NOT THAT LONG AGO-*_

 ** _*how 'bout this?*_** I heard Sans through the phone.

"Oh, can ya put Sans on please?"

 _*Y-YEAH, HANG ON- OOPS I-*_ I heard the phone drop on the floor. I waited in silence for a few minutes, not really seeing the good in yelling into the phon-

 _ ***-DOES THIS SCARE YOU?!***_ I jumped as I almost dropped the phone.

"Gah! Sans, not funny!" I heard him laugh as he tried to breath.

 _ ***ahhah... that was fun. what's up?***_ I sighed as I looked back at the staircase to check if Drake was there.

"...Did you teleport just now?"

 _ ***...yes, as a matter a fact... how did ya know that?***_

"Drake saw ya..." I scratched my head as I heard Sans groan.

 _ ***he did..? how the hell will i explain that?***_ I just shrugged and leaned on the counter. _***** **...if he's still sick we can play it off as tha-***_

"He ain't sick anymore, I can tell. His fever is completely gone, he's not sneezing or getting sick every few hours... I think that healing thing I did had something to do with it..."

 _ ***wouldn't surprise me. that magic was treasured back when people knew how to use it. it was the only thing that could cure the worst of monster illnesses. doesn't do much for humans, maybe that's why didn't have an instant effect when you used it.***_ I just nodded and hummed to answer. _***well... i dunno how to tell him if he asks then. if he ends up telling others, i'll lie, people'll just forget over time.***_

"That's your solution?!"

 _ ***yep.*** _ I groaned as I face palmed myself and hearing Undyne yell Sans' name. _***uh, gotta go.***_ Then the phone hung up too fast for me to ask why he had to leave so fast.

* * *

SANS P.O.V

 **"well... i dunno how to tell him if he asks then. if he ends up telling others, i'll lie, people'll just forget over time."** I shrugged, looking at the random art supplies on the shelves.

 _*That's your solution?!*_ I held the phone away from my head as I snickered.

 ***yep.*** I heard her groan as Undyne ran into the store.

"SANS! COME ON I-" I had to make a bunch of hand gestures to make her stop talking.

 **"uh, gotta go."** Then I hung up and placed the phone in my pocket.

 _"UNDYNE, SANS WAS TALKING TO DJ!"_ She covered her mouth and snickered.

"Shit, I had no clue. Hopefully she wont suspect anything. Speaking of, I found the decoration store!" She ran out with Pap following. I just decided to walk, I wasn't much of a runner. Since DJ's birthday is three days away, we decided that now would be a good time to get the party ready. Pap is so cool, he;s been planning this since he found out about DJ's real birthday almost a month before it starts. He's been making sire that DJ has little to no clue about it. Hell, there maybe a chance that she still doesn't know her real birthday yet...

"Dad, I found a decoration shop!" Frisk ran up to me with a huge grin.

 **"a little late kiddo. undyne found it first."** they just groaned as they followed me to the store.

"I can't wait for this party! Do you think they have any clue of it?!" I just shrugged.

 **"hope not. that'll _spoil the cake."_** They snickered as we walked in the store and saw Papyrus standing on his 'toes' reaching a bag of purple streamers on a top shelf.

 _"SANS! I KNEW I FELT A DISTURBANCE IN THE FORCE OF TERRIBLE PUNS! HELP ME."_ Frisk ran over so Pap could lift them and grab the bag. _"THANK YOU FRISK!"_ I looked around the store, seeing all sorts of decorations with different themes and categories. I looked around, already knowing that Undyne and Pap had most of what they wanted to get from this store and saw Clyde at his Nice Cream stand out near the food court.

 ***sweet!*** I walked out, thinking that I wouldn't be long and came up as he just sold one of his Nice Creams to a small group.

"Thanks, have a nice day! Oh, hey Sans!" I waved as I walked up.

 **"heya. listen, i need some help with a few ideas."**

"DJ's party?" I just nodded as he looked around at the stores that could be seen from where we we're standing. "Well... She loves antiques." I raised my brow at that.

 **"she does? since when?"**

"Since forever. She said something about it reminding her of 'good old days' and such." I nodded, mentally smacking myself.

 **"huh, well that's good to know. anything else?"** He just nodded as he scratched his bandaged ear.

"Games and just about anything that's purple. She loves purple things!" I nodded, happy with the information I got.

 **"so, coming to the party then?"** He had a smile as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small wrapped box.

"Got her present last week! Hope she likes it."

 **"aw, getting your girl jewelry already? and so soo-"**

"SHUT IT!" His voice squeaked as his face turned purple from the blush. "Now you can't see it." He crossed his arms and looked the other way.

 **"aw, come on! okay, i'm sorry for telling the obvious truth, can i see it now?"** He rolled his eyes as he handed me the box. The ribbon was just glued to the top of the box, so I pulled the top off. Inside was a Bracelet with a bunch of dark purple diamonds with a brown heart inside. **"wow... that's impressive- w-where did ya get this?!"** He just snickered as he took the box and lid to put it back in his pocket.

"Right here in the mall! It was a part of this 'Candy jewelry' section that was going off the market. I got this about ten times cheaper than what it was meant to be! I saw it and instantly thought 'DJ'. I had no clue that brown gems existed! And the rest is tanzenite, which is actually her favorite gemstone, how cool is that?" I just nodded, not believing the coincidence in it all. Brown heart, favorite gem, and perfect timing.

 **"and, it's from her boyfriend, so it'll be a lot bett-"**

"I WILL DUMP THE MELTED NICE CREAM IN THIS CART ON YOU!" His face was so purple and I laughed so much.

 **"y-you- aahaa! you can't lift that."** He looked at me and pulled the container out of the cart that had the melted Nice cream in it and held it above my head. **"SHIT!"** I ran away, hearing him laugh. I turned as he put the container back in the cart. **"you are freakishly strong."** He just smiled with a smirk.

"Than-"

 _"SANS! THERE YOU ARE!"_ I turned and saw him with Undyne and Frisk as he held two bags of decorations. _"WE'RE GOING TO LOOK AROUND THE STORE FOR PRESENTS TO GET DJ!"_

 **"okay. we'll split up and meet her at four, how bout' that?"** He just nodded and picked up Frisk so they could sit on his shoulder.

 _"ONWARD THEN!"_ Frisk giggled as he ran off to the other stores as Undyne went the other way.

 **"welp. gimme luck at finding something. i'll need it."**

"No you don't. She'll like whatever ya get her. She's sweet like that." I grinned as I waved and walked off. I was walking in Undyne's direction and wasn't surprised to see her looking at us behind a pillar.

"If that didn't say 'CJ' than I don't know what will." I just shook my head as I kept walking. "What?!"

 **"you and your shipping names."** She just laughed as she followed me to one of the stores.

"...Why an antique store?" I walked in and looked around, smelling old paper and woods with many unused candles in fancy holders.

 **"dj likes antiques. i wanna see if there maybe anything in here she may like."** Undyne nodded as she looked around.

"Well. I'm gonna look at another store than. I saw an anime store earlier and there may be something in there she;ll like if Alphys didn't get it first!" Then she ran out, almost making a vase fall if I didn't use my magic to catch it. The store had many items, some looking very familiar.

 **"...i swear i saw that flag befor-"**

"How's it goin' sonny!?" I turned and actually saw Gerson at the front desk.

 **"g-gerson?! what are you doing here?"** He gave a cackle as he scratched his head.

"Turns out that a lot of humans actually appreciate these old relics I kept! I needed a job so.. I see no harm in owning a small store!" I just nodded, grabbing a crab-apple from the bowl on the desk. "So, what'cha plan on buying? I have a lot of stuff up here that I couldn't show off in my old small store!"

 **"my sister happens to like antiques. her birthday is in a few days, and i wanted to get her a present."** He just laughed as he stood from his chair.

"Well why didn't ya come in here sooner!? I have many of things! I never knew ya had a sister either! Welp, let's see what I got!" He walked down one of the isles and showed me a bunch of random items. "I have all sorts of things! Old toys, vases, as gross as it sounds, candy." I nodded and shuddered, wondering why he;s selling old candy.

 **"well, i guess something... game related?"** He cackled as he turned around.

"I GOT JUST THE THING!" He walked over to a random shelf and handed me an old game system that was purple and gray. "This thing is called a uh...Super Nintendo! It's an antique game system. Basically the grand-mama for the games kids play now! It has two controllers and a game already inside!" I nodded as I looked at it.

 **"*this is perfect!* how much?"** He looked at it again and rubbed his chin.

"Well... I'm not too sure if it even works... How about you can look around for a back up plan just in case if that just a pile of plastic and ya can have that system for free!" I had a huge grin as I handed the system to Gerson so he could take it to the front desk.

 **"that's awesome! gimme a second to look around then."** He nodded as he walked away. I looked at the stuff that was all around the ceiling and shelves until I found myself in a section labeled 'Pre-War'. **"you have stuff even before the war?"** Gerson hummed and look at where I was.

"Yeah! It's a mix between the stuff from the monster war and the two wars humans had. Nothing can get more antique than that!"

 ***Two human wars?!*** I was surprised to hear that. When DJ told me about the stuff she saw up here, she didn't say anything about wars... The only war I heard of was between us and the humans... Humans fought each other? **"I know! Confused me too! EEHEH!"** I just shrugged as I walked in and saw a bunch of items. everything inside was mostly wood and stone. I walked near the back were actual arms we're hanging from the walls.

 **"wow... gerson, you have it made here..."** I said to myself. There was old guns and swords, some still had scabbards. My eye's landed on one sword with a black scabbard with a purple rim. **"purple."** I picked it up and pulled the blade, seeing my reflection in it. **"damn! this thing must have never been used..."** I pulled out the sword entirely and looked at the handy work. The handle was made of wood with brown fur covering it. On the top of the handle, there was an engraving on it. **"cool, it was even si-..."**

 _'W. Blade '_... I just stared at the sword...

 _~I was sitting against the door as the lady behind the door talked and talked about how things on the surface was. It was nice to hear. " **really? that's hard to be-leaf! there's only pine tree's out here!** " She laughed at my pun and sighed._

 _"Yes... Nature was used often to help us on the surface. Weapons we're even made."_

 _" **...out of trees?** " She snickered as I shifted on the snow ground._

 _"No, silly! We- well, not WE, the blacksmiths. They would take wood, stones, and rare metals to create swords and spears." I nodded as I listened._

 ** _"how does that work?"_**

 _"I'm not entirely sure. My old friend would have talked for hours as to how to check the heat of the fire and how precise to hit the ingot to shape the blade."_

 ** _"you're friend was a blacksmith?"_**

 _"Mmhm... He was a human. One of the few who tried to help us monsters during the war." I nodded as I heard her sigh._

 _ **"... he's related to that one kid, huh?"** She didn't say anything. **"usually when there's something related to your other friend and her daughter, you get in the dumps. brother?"**_

 _"...No... Father, actually. William Blade."~_

 ***...wow...*** I placed the sword back into the scabbard and walked out to the desk. Gerson was dusting the old game system when he saw the blade get placed on the table.

"OOH! Pre-monster-war weapon?! This is the only blade I have of that time!" He picked up the sword and pulled it out with speed. "Ha! I remember picking between this and my hammer to fight with during the war!" I just stared at the blade.

 **"w-what? the blade was yours?!"** He nodded as he looked at the blade and inside the scabbard.

"Yep! A fine man made it for me when he found out about the war other humans we're planning... He only had time to make a few swords and my hammer I refuse to sell. I chose to use my hammer, but I kept this blade on my side! Glad I did, too! This'll be the best present for an antique lover!" He put the blade back in it's scabbard as I nodded. "Ya read the tag, pay up sonny! I'm not giving you a tab!"

* * *

 _ **WELL THEN! A lot had happened in this chapter, huh? I LOVE IT! (Not LOVE but... You know, Love X3) I had fun writing it, and the blade made by DJ's father, I felt it was a nice and AWESOME thing to add! and what better way would there be to add Gerson to the story! He sold antiques in the game! I just thought that since his store was a small cave that he wouldn't have as much room to sell EVERYTHING he kept over the span of many years.**_

 _ **BEAR HUGS!**_


	19. Chapter 19

**_I AM A DISGRACE!... Okay, I'm not that ba-_**

 ** _YES I AM! D'X_**

 ** _I AM SO SORRY! I haven't been updating like I should! I was looking forward to the next few chapters I had, but I lost them! I looked and looked through my folders, BUT THEY WEREN'T FUCKING THERE! And to makes things worse, SCHOOL STARTED A FEW WEEKS AGO, So I didn't have much time re-writting the chapters! I was cleaning out my files on the laptop, and a small twinge of me thinks I may have put the file in the recycling bin... and emptied it... You know, that feature wher-_**

 _THEY KNOW WHAT IT MEANS!_

 **oh, by the way guys. that random challenge thing dezy made up for the 'mystery object' the chapter regarding the reveal is soon to come up! so, if you still want to take a wing at the guess, you gotta do it soon.  
**

 _ **Like, really soon... ANYWHO, I wanted to apologize... again... And I wanted to make a heads up, I dunno if I can make updates like I used to with school back up... I'll do everything within my power to keep the main schedule, but it I cant... School is to blame... They kill trees.**_

 **well what else will paper be made out of?**

* * *

FRISK P.O.V

I was with Uncle Pap, still on his shoulder as we looked through the mall to get something for aunt DJ's present. I thought that since she liked to draw sketches, we could get her one of those professional sketch pencil cases with all sorts of lead and charcoal pencils. Uncle Pap thought it was a great idea and we we're picking between the different ones, since more than one company made them. _"NYEH... THIS IS HARDER THAN WHEN I PICKED MY PREFERRED BRAND OF PASTA!"_ I giggled as I picked up one case that had a lot of great things for drawing... from what I could guess, since I only draw with crayons.

"Maybe this one? There's more pencils and it has those really good white erasers! There's a sharpener, too."

 _"I GUESS IT'S THE BEST OPTION! VERY WELL!"_ We went to the front desk and paid for the pencils and left for the food court to wait for everyone else. We we're surprised to see Dad already there with something wrapped in a white cloth resting on the table.

"Hi Dad!" I waved, getting his attention. "You're done already?" I jumped from Uncle Pap's shoulder and sat next to him.

 **"yep. i went to the antique shop and got her gift there. she's gonna love it!"** I lifted the cloth and saw a handle for something, but couldn't tell what for.

 _"... IS THAT A SWORD?!"_ Uncle Pap looked to Dad if he could look and he slid the supposed sword to him. Uncle Pap unwrapped it and pulled the blade out. It was shiny and looked very sharp. There was no chips in the blade and barely had a scratch on it! _"WOWIE! YOU FOUND THIS IN THE ANTIQUE SHOP?!"_

 **"that and this old game system i got for free. dj loves antiques. she likes games and... i-i'll tell you why i got the sword later."** He was sweating but wiped it away by rubbing his sockets with a yawn. **"jeez i'm tired... what's taking undyne so long?"** I just shrugged as I looked at the game system. We waited for a few more minutes when Undyne came over with a bag in her hand.

"Sup nerds?! I got DJ her present since I'm the best Besti- OH MY GOD A SWORD!" As if it was instinct, Pap put it behind his back and placed it back in the thingie the sword was in.

 _"UNDYNE NO! IT'S DJ'S PRESENT!"_ She put her arms to her sides and just groaned.

"FINE!... It looks so cool though, where did ya get it?!" Pap set on on the table and pulled a seat for him to sit in.

 _"I DIDN'T GET IT. SANS FOUND IT IN THE ANTIQUE SHOP."_

 **"oh, gerson says hi."** Undyne sat down and eye'd the sword.

"He was the owner? Can't believe I missed him! This was his sword, too! He said he chose his trusty hammer to fight with instead!" Dad nodded as he looked at the bag Undyne brought.

 **"what did you get?"** She giggled as she pulled out a small figurine of a skeleton with an afro and a human with three swords by his side.

"I found awesome figurines of DJ's favorite anime!" I picked up the skeleton, already recognizing him from what Alphys used to watch Underground.

 **"*snort* hey pa-"**

 _"DON'T YOU DARE IMPERSONATE BROOKE- OR I'LL-"_ Uncle Pap picked up the other figurine and pointed it at Dad. _ **"SANTORYU!"** _ We all started laughing as Pap even picked up the sword and stood.

"AAHAHA! PAP THAT WAS PERFECT!" Undyne was pounding the table and clutching her sides as she laughed. Dad was laughing as well and almost let the game system drop.

 **"ahhaha! my lungs hurt... but wait-"** Dad jumped off his chair and started running as Uncle Pap chased him. **"i don't have any lungs- YOHOHOHO-AAAHH!"**

 _"I'M GOING TO DIS OWN YOU, BROTHER!"_ Me and Undyne fell on the floor as their echos ran out through the mall. We we're laughing for a while until Dad and Pap came back, completely out of breath. _"OKAY... NOW... NOW THAT'S DONE AND OVER WITH... WHAT SHOULD WE DO NO-"_

 _*RINGRINGRING*_

Pap pulled his phone out of his back pocket and answered it, leaving the table. I don't know why he does that so much, but he says it's polite to leave the table when your on your phone, so I just started talking with Dad and Undyne till he came back.

* * *

PAPYRUS P.O.V

 _"HELLO, PAPYRUS SPEAKING!"_

 _*Hey, Pap!*_ I heard DJ on the other line. _*Listen, I wanted to ask about something, but Sans hung up the phone earlier. I really need you to either get some things, or if you're too busy, pick me and Drake up later?*_ I leaned against the pillar and looked back at everyone else at the food court table.

 _"I'M SORRY ABOUT THAT... UH... SANS HAD TO LEAVE FOR A SECOND AND HE TOOK MY PHONE WITH HIM! *I HATE LYING... BUT IT'S WORTH IT FOR NOW...*"_

 _*Okay, You don't have to explain yourself! I just need some drywall and paint. The attic is mostly wooden beams, and there's some holes here and there.*_ I remembered seeing a store that had those things inside! It wasn't far from the mall, either.

 _"NO PROBLEM! WE'RE LEAVING THE- UH... UHYEAH, NO PROBLEM! WE DROVE BY A SHOP THAT HAS THOSE THINGS!"_

 _*Thank you so much, I'll pay you back-_

 _*Is that Papyrus? HOW DID YOU DO THAT?! YO, IT WAS SO COOL!*_ I heard Drake on the other line and I wasn't sure of what he meant.

 _"UM... HMM... WELL I'M THE GRATE PAPYRUS... AND, I DON'T SHARE MY SECRETS..?"_

 _*Yo, really?! Shoot...*_ I heard DJ snicker as she talked.

 _*Hey, what color do you want your walls to be?*_

 _*...Um...*_

 _"HOW ABOUT WE PICK YOU TWO UP?"_

DJ thought it was a great idea and that they'd be ready when I get there. I hung up the phone and walked back seeing that everyone was waiting. "Was that your boyfriend?" I felt my face get hotter as Undyne's grin got bigger.

 _"N-NO, IT WASN'T METTATON... WHEN WE LEAVE, I NEED TO PICK UP DJ AND DRAKE. THEY NEED STUFF FOR THE ATTIC."_

"Is she making a dojo for training?! We talked about fighting maneuvers when we played AVP!" Sans snickered as I rubbed the back of my head. I guess DJ didn't tell others about what had happened...

 **"um... she didn't say we couldn't tell anyone? wanna take the lead, pap?"** I glared at Sans as I sat down.

 _"UM... OKAY, I'M JUST GOING TO SAY IT, DJ ADOPTED DRAKE."_ Frisk and Undyne had wise eye-

"WHAT?!" They both asked in unison.

 _"DON'T SHOUT!"_ Frisk sat back in their chair as Undyne slammed her hands on the table.

"When the hell did this happen!?"

 _"...WANT TO TAKE THE LEAD NOW, SANS?"_ I smiled as he glared back at me and sighed.

 **"...drake was an orphan and hid it for... a number of years. i dunno how dj found out, but she did, and she decided to adopt him."** ...He's a better liar than I am and I'm not sure if it should be praised or scolded for...

"Damn... I-I had no idea... And to think he followed me around till he became your biggest fan huh, Papyrus?" I just nodded as I looked at the time.

 _"WELL... WE SHOULD HEAD BACK. I NEED TO PICK THEM UP AND TAKE THEM TO THE STORE."_ Sans nodded as everyone got up.

 **"i'll take everyone else back home. i'll test out this game system afterwards."** I nodded and said goodbye as I left to the parking lot to pick DJ and Drake up.

* * *

SANS P.O.V

I just sent Undyne and Frisk back home and I set everything on my couch when I got back home. I hooked up the super Nintendo and it seemed it wouldn't work... I kept turning it on and off, putting the random game cartridge back in, but it wouldn't start! **"come on... i'm curious about this thing!"**

*Knock Knock*

 **"who's there?"**

"Dozen!" I snickered as I stood up.

 **"dozen who?"** I opened the door to see Toriel giggling.

"Dozen anyone want to let me in?!" We both ended up laughing hard.

 **"t-that one was good, babe!"** She walked in and shut the door behind her.

"Thank you! My friend told it to me! I just got back and Frisk said you came home from shopping. I wish you told me sooner." I sighed as I sat next to Tori on the couch.

 **"heh, you we're talking to the mayor and i didn't want to be rude. besides, like our gift's are going to top yours!"** She stiffled her laugh as her eye's landed on the game system.

"Oh my, what a peculiar system... It looks like Frisk's game console." She stood up and sat on her knees as she held a controller.

 **"probably not the same thing."** I sat down next to here as I took the cartridge out and looked if anything inside was the problem.

"Frisk has a... Nintendo 64, I think it was called? When a game didn't work, they blew into the cartridge and the slot to get any dust out of it." I looked at the system and the game and did what Tori said. When I put the game back into the system and started it, the screen went black with a few words, then a small intro screen started to play.

 **"ha! life!"** I was laughing, happy it was actually working.

"Oh my, this looks pretty old. 1998?" I nodded as I picked up the controller and tested the game. It worked pretty well, no lag or skipping of any sort. The game's objective was pretty strange. You played as a guy wearing a red and blue outfit collecting coins and mushrooms. I turned it off, happy it was working and placed everything back in the bag.

 **"thanks for the help tori. i'm glad it works."**

"It may have been expensive."

 **"nah. gerson gave it to me for free. the thing that i had to pay for... hang on, i wanna show you instead. wanna ask ya somethin' about it"** I got up and went over to the end table where the sword was, still wrapped in the cloth Gerson gave me. I handed it to Tori and she unwrapped it.

"O-Oh my... A sword? Why such a gift, if I may ask?" I took the sword and pulled it from the scabbard, pointing at the handle.

 **"read."** She looked at the sword and ended up putting a hand over her mouth. **"i was right about who made it, right?"**

"My... word..." I handed her the sword so she could hold it herself. "...I-I can't believe one of his weapons are still intact..." She picked up the scabbard and looked at every detail that was on it.

 **"what do you mean? don't swords last long periods of time?"** Tori sighed and shook her head.

"The materials William used we're limited when he left the village he lived in. The few humans who supported peace between us were cut off from everything. This blade, if I remember correctly, was made from three broken blades William found while scavenging... Times we're dark then." I just nodded, not really knowing what to say. Tori was there when it all went down and she would tell me about everything through the door when we weren't telling the best jokes to each other.

 **"...i'm sorry you all went through that."** I rubbed her shoulder as she gave a shaky sigh.

"...Don't be. It's nice to have someone to talk to about it though, I thank you for that." We kissed the best we could, heh, with me having no lips and all. First time we kissed I felt so awkward. She just laughed as she blushed and her laugh became contagious. "Would you like to help me with where we're having the party?" I stretched as I caught sight of the clock.

 **"maybe tomorrow. it's getting late and ya need to make something for you and the kid to eat. I got hotdogs in the fridge so..."** She just rolled her eye's as she stood.

"You and the hotdogs." She laughed as she headed for the door.

 **"you with the snail pies!"** She laughed louder as she waved and left. I sighed as I laid down on the floor, staring at the ceiling. As I was lying down, I saw something gray land on my face, making me jump and smack myself. " **what the he- GET OUT OF MY SOCKET!"** Something crawled out of my nose hole, making me sneeze. When I opened my sockets, I saw a spider on the T.V screen. **"... phil?"** He waved as he jumped on my slippers. **"the hell's wrong with ya?!"** he just made a bunch of movements with his legs then stopped, catching the look I was making. **"i dunno your little language you and dj have... sorry."** He just waved his front leg as if he was saying _'nah, it's fine.'_ **"wish i could understand ya... can ya teach me how to 'talk' or something?"**

I was just teasing around, but I still wasn't sure what he meant by when he moved his body up and down. **"...wha- you can actually do something like that?"** He did it again, I-I assumed that was a yes in the weird language he had going. **"so that's a yes?"** He did it again. **"what's a 'no'?"** He moved from side to side. **"...that makes sense..."** I let him crawl on my hand. The guy was pretty big, about the size of a dollar coin. He looked a little different from the last time I saw him. a yellowish brown last I saw him, but now he looked gray. I didn't know much about spiders so I just shrugged and played along with was was going on right now, not having anything else to do till Papyrus got back.

 **"okay, i got time. how do we do this?"** He just stretched his legs and lied down on my hand. **"...hunt?"** He shook his abdomen left to right. **"... that's a 'no' i'm assuming... uh, lie down?"** Then he stood and moved up and down. **"heh, don't mind if i do."** I lied on my back, looking back up at the ceiling. I waited for him to do something like crawl on my face to signal me for something, but nothing happened. I yawned as I put my hands on my rib cage, careful not to hurt him in case he was still there. **"...okay if i stay here any longer, i'll fall asleep."** I closed my sockets as I waited longer, not minding being patient.

* * *

I opened my sockets to see nothing but darkness. I sat up, recognizing where I was. **"woah... uh, dad?"**

 _ **"Sans?"**_ I turned and saw Dad walking up to me with a smile. _**"I wasn't expecting it to work! I haven't used that ability since the barrier broke!"**_ He held a hand out and I took it to get up.

"what ability?" He held out his hand and a small spider appeared.

 _ **"Who you saw wasn't Phil... This is one of the things I've figured out how to do to communicate in the real world. It takes a long while in order to use it, and half the time the things I create make minds of their own before they collapse on themselves. This was the smallest 'void walker' I summoned, and this is the first time I had full control. At first I thought it was just a random spider, but this one is sentient like the few that's around, much like the Underground had."**_ I nodded and understood as the spider vanished from his hand. _**"There have been a few times I managed to get glances in the real world before hand. I heard something about the Core..."**_

 **"y-yeah. the book had information about how to reopen the 'door' you opened by falling in a mass of magic. the only was to do that is to reset, or turn off the core entirely."** Dad nodded with a smile.

 _ **"T-That's grand! All we need to do now is go to the Core an-"**_

 **"about that..."** I held up a finger as he looked at me confused. **"...when everyone though you passed away, a lot of people we're a little fearful of the core. The few people who worked for you attempted to turn off the core and destroy any way they could find with reaching it without controlling it manually."**

 _ **"Well that was a fruitless labor."**_ He crossed his arms. _**"I made the Core to be the main power source. I made sure that the only way to permanently turn it off was through my failsafe which I hid in our basement."**_ ...failsafe..? I felt a gust of wind, and when I turned around I saw me working on the machine in the basement downstairs.

 _ **"...grr... come on, work will ya?! what did dad use ya for, anyway?!"** I knew when the memory was taking place. It was two years after Dad fell in. I visited his old lab at the Core and found the key to the basement in one of his old drawers. When I found out what the key went to, I hung out in the basement a lot, figuring out what the things in the lab meant. I thought that if Dad had some kind of cool machine in the basement, it would do something cool as well, so I'd try to fix it with every free moment I had till I gave up a few years later.~_

 _ **"That's the main terminal."** _ I looked back at Dad as the memory faded. _ **"You still have it, correct?"**_ I nodded and he gave a relieved sigh. **_"Thank goodness... If what you say is true... Than... I can finally be free!"_ ** He started laughing, hugging the air out of me.

 **"i-i know! warn me!"** I hugged back as he laughed more.

* * *

PAPYRUS P.O.V

I knocked on DJ's front door and waited for her to answer. I already put the things me and Frisk bought in my house so we could wrap it later. I waited a few minutes longer when Drake answered. _"HELLO, DRAKE!"_

"Hi! DJ'll be here in a few seconds. She wanted to look around the attic in case she forgot something. Is Frisk home? I asked if I could stay here and DJ said I could." I nodded and pointed to Toriel's home. "Yo, thanks! Bye Papyrus!" I waved back as DJ came out.

"Hey, thanks for taking me to the store." She locked her door as I lead the way back to my car.

 _"NO PROBLEM! I SEE NO REASON WHY NOT TO HELP!"_ We walked to the car and I started driving to the store I saw when I drove everyone to the mall earlier.

"Really though, it means a lot. I'll even pay for your gas."

 _"IT'S NO TROUBLE! THAT REMINDS ME, WE GET TO GO BACK TO WORK NEXT WEEK!"_

"Really? Finally! They got the food situation back in order? That took forever."

 _"I KNOW! TO THINK THAT A SMALL POWER OUTAGE COULD RUIN ALL THE FOOD LIKE THAT?!"_

"And it took that long to get new stuff... At least we'll be able to work again soon, right?" I nodded in agreement as I drove to the highway. I liked the highway, I could drive faster- making sure to be safe of course! I pressed down on the gas and DJ started to snicker. "Careful bonehead!"

 _"NYEH HEH HE- NO!"_ I almost lost my scarf before DJ reached back and caught it. _"WOWIE, I ALMOST LOST THAT!"_ I slowed down and wrapped it back around my neck. _"I'D GO NUTS IF I LOST THIS!"_

"...Random question, why do you wear gloves and a scarf during the summer?" I snickered as I turned off the highway towards the mall.

 _"WHY WEAR A CLOAK WITH THE HOOD UP ALL THE TIME?"_

"You know..." She blushed as she played with some loose threads. "...Sentimental reasons... It was my Mom's."

 _"SAME! THESE BELONGED TO MY MOTHER AS WELL! DAD GAVE THEM TO ME WHEN I WAS VERY LITTLE, SAME GOES FOR SANS AND HIS COAT! I WISH I COULD HAVE MET HER, THOUGH."_ I sighed as I drove. From what people would say, she was a very kind and lovely person. Dad said she TOWERED over him, nice to know where I got my height from!

"You never met her?" I just shook my head.

 _"... SHE PASSED AWAY SHORTLY AFTER ME AND SANS WE'RE BORN... ALL WE HAVE ARE STORIES AND PICTURES TO REMEMBER HER BY._ _SHE WAS A BEAUTIFUL FIRE ELEMENTAL. HER FIRE WAS BLUE AND IT WENT ALL THE WAY DOWN TO HER BACK, TURNING YELLOW AT THE TIPS! SHE WAS IN THE ROYAL GUARD- YOU KNOW WHAT THAT IS RIGHT?"_ DJ nodded as I continued, the only other noise being the radio.

* * *

"She did that?!"

 _"I KNOW, RIGHT?! THAT'S HOW SHE GOT HER TITLE! **'FLARE, THE FOREVER-BURNING-LIGHT!'** "_ We we're still driving, unable to find the store! I know I saw it not far from the mall! _"...WHAT OF YOUR MOTHER? DOES SHE HAVE A TITLE?"_ DJ snickered as I drove out of the parking lot to turn around.

"Not that I know of... That'd be freakin' awesome though, huh?! ...'TOURMALINE, THE-HEALING-GEODE!'... No I can think of something better than th-"

 _"SHE WAS A GEM ELEMENTAL?"_ DJ nodded, turning off the radio, sick of hearing Blurred lines for the fifth time since we've been driving. _"WOWIE! I NEVER MEET A GEM ELEMENTAL UNDERGROUND! WHAT DID SHE LOOK LIKE?!"_

"...She was red and green- like tourmaline. She didn't really have any hair, but the way the reds and greens blended, it made it look like she had very short green hair and green nail polish, even if it wasn't invented back then. She always wore a white dress... she had the best singing voice. She wore this cloak at night and during the winter... She gave it to me, saying that I'd be staying with dad..."

* * *

 _~I was in my Dad's arms as he ran to the mountain. I asked where Mommy was and he said that that's where we were going. I heard screams and magic being cast behind us, but he told me not to look behind his shoulder. I looked to my left and saw a few monsters running up the path, heading to the top of the mountain. Is that where we're going? He made it to the top and I saw Mom as she ushered monsters into the mountain. I squirmed out of Dad's arms and ran to her._

 _"Go! Go! Go! Baby?! What are you doing here!?" She crouched down and looked me over like how I fall or come home crying._

 _"I'm fine Mommy... what's happeni-"_

 _"Things aren't looking well..." She looked up to Dad as he was breathing heavy from running. "They're attacking monsters and... even hurting people who rebelled against the war."_

 _"They don't know about you, right?" Mom stood up as Dad shook his head._

 _"No... I made sure of it... The magic bearers are coming... They created barrier magic... a spell to trap you all... We we're right, they're casting it on the mountain..." I didn't know what they we're talking about. I turned and saw a tall figure wearing gray armor run up to us. The holes that acted for eye's and to breath through glowed a bright cyan color._

 _ **"TOURMALINE, I'VE GOT ALL THE MONSTERS I COULD FIND!"** She sounded scared... The guard rarely sound like that. **"THE WIZARDS ARE COMING THIS WAY, WE NEED TO GO, NOW!"**_

 _"Get going! Help the others!" The guard nodded at Mom and Dad, then ran in the cave._

 _"What's going on? What are the wizards doing?" Mom picked me up and looked at me in the sockets._

 _"...Mommy is going away for a bit... You're staying with Daddy out here..." I looked back at Dad and he had his back turned with his shoulders shaking. I looked back at Mom and I just nodded my head. "Hmm... That's my little girl... Promise me... T-That no matter what, you will never lose hope... Please promise m-me that?" Mom started crying and I hugged her neck._

 _"I promise... Please stop crying." She gave a little laugh as she put me down and took of her cloak and put it on me. She wrapped it around me and it covered my whole body._

 _"Keep this with you. I-I want you to take very good care of it... Don't let anyone else wear it... That's bad luck." She poked my ribs, making me laugh._

 _"No bad luck allowed!" Dad always repeated that, saying something about 'the luck of the Irish is in my marrow.' I would always laugh and agree._

 _"Good girl." She hugged me again as Dad walked up, wiping his face. "Keep her safe... stay safe yourself... I-I don't know what I'd do if-" Dad hugged her as he had more tears form in his eye's._

 _"...I'll guard her with my life, Tourmaline... This war doesn't change that at all... I love you with all my heart." They kissed as the last few monsters ran in. "Get inside! I love you darling!" They hugged one more time and Dad picked me up. Mom kissed me on the cheek as the guard ran back out._

 _ **"TOURMALINE, COME ON! THEY'RE COMING!"** Mom looked back at us with tears as she ran with the guard back inside as Dad ran back down the mountain, making sure to avoid the main path that the said wizards we're walking up to.~_

* * *

DJ P.O.V

"...That was the last time I saw her... Me and Dad hid in a small cabin near an old lake till we got caught two years later... If I could carry that knife me and Dad made everywhere, I would... But, people see a knife and they get nervous." I gave a dry chuckle as I watched the sun set.

 _"W-WOWIE..."_ I looked back at Pap and he gave me a glance to make sure he kept his sockets on the road. _"...I-I HAVE NOTHING ELSE TO SAY, THAT-... THAT'S JUST... I CAN'T SAY ANYTHING ELSE- I'M AT A LOSS FOR WORDS..."_ I looked back at the road, watching a few cars pass by us. This was the first time in years that I thought back to that moment...

"...Hey... That lady-... Holy shit I think I saw your Mom back then!" I startled Pap with suddenly shouting. "She was very tall and wore armor- her helmet and armor glowed cyan in a few places!" Pap chuckled, shaking off the scare as he looked at the road.

 _"...WELL... SHE WAS THE ONLY FIRE ELEMENTAL AT THE TIME TO FIGHT IN THE WAR... THE POSSIBILITY OF YOU SEEING HER IS PRETTY HIGH... WOWIE, THAT'S SO COOL!"_

"I know!" I was happy to change the subject for now... sorta changing it. I want to forget the bad stuff in my past, but it also feels good to get it out. "Hey.. Hey hey he- PAP YOU PASSED THE STORE!" I stood and looked behind us, seeing the damn store we've been trying to get to for hours!

 _"I KNEW I SAW IT!"_

"When did you see it before a-?"

 _"NONE OF YOUR CONCERN- I HOPE THEY AREN'T CLOSED!"_ There we're no cars around as Pap turned and drove faster towards the store, making me fall back in my seat.

* * *

 _ **I AM SO FREAKIN' SORRY! I HAVEN'T KEPT MY SCHEDULED PLAN! SCHOOL JUST STARTED AND IT'S KICKING ME IN THE ASS! THAT, AND WRITERS BLOCK REARED IT'S HEAD AGAIN, SO I HAD TO DEAL WITH THAT!**_

 _ **I have no clue what happened, really, I don't. As soon as I proof read this, I'm going to work on chapter TWENTY! WOOWOOWOOWOOWOOWOO! Thank you all for being great Cyan souls (lemme know if ya get it) and review what ya think.**_

 _ **I love reading it, but I need to get used to writing angsty fluff... It hurts XD**_

 _ **BEARHUGS!**_


	20. Chapter 20

SANS P.O.V

I sent a quick summarized text about what happened to Pap as I stood at the entrance of the underground.I walked past Judgment hall... MTT Resort... Hotland... Waterfall... I rubbed my face when I walked through the everlasting blizzard that was the exit for Snowdin. I usually teleported, but I wanted to get another look of the place... didn't really see the harm... but when I looked at the phone and saw the time, I wish I would of at least done a little jog, I've been walking for almost and hour. The riverperson and their ferry wasn't any wear near the water, which I could understand. Mayb e their like the new Hiawatha in Ebott. ***Heh, hope Ferry can take all those people at once.***

I opened the door, chuckling to see the sock was still there. I wanted to take it with us along with the rest of our furniture, but I didn't have the heart to do it. **"*snort* ahhahh... Jezz, I can even hear my own echo in here... HELLO!"** I laughed hearing my voice bounce off the walls.

"H-Hello." I jumped as I turned and saw Alphys standing behind me. "I-I'M SORRY! I D-DIDN'T MEAN TO S-SCARE YOU LIKE THAT!"

 **"w-... what are you doing here?!"** She gave of a blush as she started to sweat a little as she rubbed her hands together.

"W-W-Well... I-I needed to d-do some research f-for a project I-I need to a-a-approve... but, i-in order to be approved, I-I need to test it first!"

 **"what's it abou-?"**

"I-I can't tell you... I-It's one of those things that can't b-be disclosed to the p-public... Work..." I just nodded, understanding about how that works...

 **"any luck?"** She just shook her head.

"I-I was heading to t-the ruins to s-see if I could find anything else. A-After that, I'm calling it a day. I-If you want I can pick you up when I come back through?" I just shook my head and closed the door behind us and kicked some snow off the stairs.

 **"i wanted to drop by... i felt a little sentimental so... why not here? i can take myself home, don't worry."** She looked me over and nodded, then walked away towards the Ruins and waved goodbye, re-agusting the duffle bag she had with her. Obviously she would think I'm not telling the truth... But, with where I'm heading, it'll be hard to find me. I walked around the back and pulled out the key to the basement out of my pocket and opened the door. I walked down and reached for the light, only for it not to turn on. **"...great."**

I summoned a fire with my hands and It lit the room with a cyan-yellow glow. Everything was how I left it: some blue prints on the table with all the drawers still shut. I had to get my tools and other blueprints out so I opened every draw with my magic to look for what I needed, I could fix the light later. I grabbed the tool box, spare wires I'd might need, ect... I saw the photo album I never bothered to look at. It belonged to dad, but whenever I came down here, I only focused on the machine... **"...i'll look at it when i'm done... just like before."** I set everything in front of the draped machine and pulled at the tarp, sending dust and dirt everywhere. **"...i'm fixing this, now..."**

DJ P.O.V

* * *

We pulled up to the village and I got out to grab the draw wall and buckets of putty drywall and paint supplies. "Thanks again, Pap."

 _"DON'T MENTION IT, IT'S NO TROUBLE AT ALL!"_ He grabbed the rolling brushes and rods to go with them with the last bucket of paint at we walked to my house. I saw Drake and Frisk playing at the playground area and got Drake's attention. He waved with his tail and I think he said 'Follow me' towards Frisk as they ran towards us.

"Yo! Is that the stuff for the walls and ceiling?"

 _"YES! WE JUST BOUGHT IT!"_

"Guess who got the last few buckets of orange paint?" He jumped in the air laughing, making his spiky hood go over his head as he went and opened the door for us to walk in. That was the color he decided on and I was happy it was also the cheapest color.

"Frisk, I wanna show you my new room!" He ran up the stair case with Frisk following him as I set everything down.

 _"WOULD YOU LIKE HELP WHEN YOU BY THE BED?"_ I shook my head as I set the rods against the couch.

"I can make the bed frame myself. I can just order the mattress from the mall's website and have it delivered." Papyrus nodded when his phone went off.

 _"I'LL BE OFF THEN! LET ME KNOW IF YOU REQUIRE ANYMORE ASSISTANCE! THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL BE HAPPY TO ASSIST!"_ I nodded as he pulled his phone from his pocket and walked out the door. I picked up the dry-wall pieces and grabbed a few buckets and walked up the stairs.

"-place is so huge! Imagine the games we can play?!"

"I KNOW!" I saw Frisk and Drake looking around as I set the stuff down. "Wanna help me and DJ put the drywall up!? We can make it a game!" I haven't played a pretend game in a bit... I was also curious as to how this could be made a game.

"...I'm down! How do we do this?" Frisk started to giggle as Drake put his hood up.

"...WE NEED TO FIX THE SHIP BEFORE EGGMAN GETS HERE!" I started laughing as I ran down and got more paint buckets. "TAILS, WHAT DO WE DO!?" I assumed he was talking to me as I looked at the stuff left downstairs.

"I'LL GET THE uh... I'LL GET THE COMPONENTS FOR A FORCE FIELD AROUND THE SHIP!" Frisk was laughing as they ran down with me and grabbed the rods.

"I have my awesome hammer!" They pretended with the rod as they ran up. "Undyne should be here- SHE COULD BE KNUCKLES-"

"I see his ship!" Drake yelled from upstairs. We laughed as we ran up and set the paint buckets down, getting ready to 'make the best ship in the galaxy'.

"...Um... _Sonic_ , I need a drill..." Frisk and Drake looked at each other till Frisk had a smile.

"Alphys may have one!"

"Yeah... She's pretty far away though..." Frisk shook their head as they pulled their cell phone from their pocket.

"Her car is outside right now! She should be near by!" They sent her a text than set their phone on the window sill. "...Now then... Are you using the whole atti- ship, to stay in? Or are you using the drywall to make a fake wall?"

ALPHYS P.O.V

* * *

I opened my car door and set my bag I brought on the passenger seat as I shut the door. "That was a total waste of time... I didn't find anything with a form of soul reading..." I turned on the ignition and turned to see if anyone wa-

 ***Love me, love me, say-***

I yelped as I heard my phone go off. I grabbed it from the bag and saw a text from Undyne.

 _*How ya doin, babe?*_ I sighed as I texted back a message.

 _*Not good DX... I couldn't find anything! Not even any form of notes regarding if it's possible...*_ I turned off the car, not wanting to text and drive.

 _*U can figure it out... Besides, Dr. Kintobor isn't rushing ya. He called and asked how things we're goin.*_

 _*HE KNOWS THAT YOU KNOW!? 0.O*_

 _*XD He already knew I'd find out! He assumed I would look around your lab instead of you telling me, so I lied and said that's what I did. I swore I wouldn't tell and all he could do was sigh and take my word. Besides, he said it was kinda a good thing for me knowing in case somthing went down. Me being as AWESOME as I am, I can handle it!*_ I just sighed with a smile as I texted back, happy that he wasn't mad about it.

 _*Well that's good to hear =^.^= I should be home in a bit. Love ya 3.*_ I shut my phone and placed it back in my ba-

 ***RI-RI-RING*** I groaned as I picked the phone back up, then smiling seeing Frisk was calling.

"Hi Frisk!"

 _*Hi, Alphys! Can you help me with something? DJ needs a drill, and I saw your car outside in the parking lot. Since you carry tools in your trun-*_

"I-I get it! I'll bring my drill over, don't worry. I was just about to leave. I'll be right there!" I hung up the phone and got out of the car and opened the trunk to grab my drill the was with my other spare tools. I had the drill and walked up to DJ's home, hearing yelling inside.

"THAT EMERALD IS MINE!"

"GIVE IT TO ME OR I'LL MAKE MINCE MEAT OUT OF YOU!" I snickered, remembering some of the lines from a cartoon I found a while back while I knocked. "I'll get it!" I heard DJ say as she walked to the door. She opened the door and had a red hoodie on with a few white socks pined to it. I couldn't help but cover my mouth. "What?" She smiled.

"N-Nothing... Dr. Robotnik..." She snorted as she let me in. "I have the drill. Here you go!"

"Thanks, Alphys." I handed her the drill and Drake put his hood over his head.

"NOW LETS FIX THE SHIP AND FIGHT EGGMAN AT THE SAME TIME!" He ran up the stair as DJ and Frisk ran after him. I couldn't help but laugh even more, it was so funny and adorable! Undyne told me about what happened, and I was happy seeing that Drake was doing well. I looked at the time and headed out the do-

*BiBing...BiBing...*

"...My phone doesn-" I felt my heart skip a bit as I pulled the vessel scanner from my pocket.

 ***SOUL DETECTED**

 **NON SENTIENT VESSEL**

 **ORANGE***

I couldn't believe what I was looking at... My soul scanner doesn't just work, it detects something! I walked forward and it's beeps increased in speed. I walked towards a door, then stopped... *...I should ask DJ first... Oh no, I cant! I got lucky with Dr. Kintobor being okay with Undyne knowing...* I thought a bit more, looking behind me to see if anyone was coming. They we;re still yelling and playing their game, no where near the stairs. "...m-maybe the vessel isn't important..." I tried to reasure myself as I opened the door.

It shut it behind me and blushed, realizing it was DJ's bedroom. It was kind of dirty with dirty clothes and un-organized shelves. I looked at the scanner and let it lead me to the vessel. When I waved it around, it seemed to be more active towards the end table with a picture frame of a drawn human and monster sitting together, a book with a pencil, and an old looking knife. I picked up the photo, seeing the scanner not reacting to it. I picked up the book and the pencil, getting the same reaction... I waved the device towards the kni-

 ***SOUL LOCATED***

"Oh... that looks important, Kuso..." I picked up the knife, feeling chills go up my arm. "...I-I can't just take it- But I can't tell her about the project either!" I looked back at the door and the knife for a few minutes, debating on what I should do... "...Watashi o fakku..." I put the scanner in my pocket and left the room with the knife in my hand. I sat down in my car and set the knife in my bag, scanning it again to make sure.

 ***SOUL DETECTED***

"O-Okay... It's not like anything bad will happen to the knife... There's just a soul in the knife... the soul i-is my main concern... I-I... I...

 _~I was shaking as I sat under my desk, hearing the message from another monster regarding their family... I didn't know what to do- I didn't know what to say! I was just trying to make a soul, not make... THOSE THINGS... I sobbed, thinking that they we're like that because of me... *They aren't things... They're people... Pe-... People who shouldn't have been brought to me!* I hugged myself as I cried more, not realizing the door was un-locked. I felt something wet go against my arms and I yelped, seeing the thing I didn't mean to create, the orifice on it's head slouched, as it was showing an expression... It made an echo of whines as it- They... as they lied down in front of me and placed their head on my lap._

 _I wasn't sure of what to do... I set my hand behind their ear, making a number of their feet twitch as it gave a content growl. I sniff as I scratched it, making them react by constantly moving their legs and kicking. I got startled seeing faces form in the dark side of their body, then relaxing seeing the faces smile with eye's closed... These we're some of the dog guard... "Yo-... Your not... A-Angry..?" They gave a yawn as they basically lay on top of me._

 _Notyourfault_  
 _didn'tmeanit_  
 _hadgoodintention_

 _I looked up and saw another... They crawled down and patted my shoulder, leaving a little goo on my sleeve. A few more appeared in the room, saying things of the same caliber... Saying that they didn't blame me in any way...~_

I was looking through my phone's images of the amalgamates and me... all being each others company... They all understood that I was too scared to tell... They didn't mind being with me... I still stay connected with them and the families of them forgave me...

*... _"You may have not gotten the results you wanted last time... But you made so many monsters happy! You brought most of the underground closer together even! Human's wont judge you, because I know for a fact that they made mistakes too... And guess what? They learn from them... just like you do... and if something happens... You got your colleges... That weird doctor... and ya got me... no matter what happens, you got me."_ *

I had a smile as I thought back to what Undyne told me... I looked back at the knife and turned on the car, driving out of the parking lot, already planning on what should be done next.

I walked into the house, seeing Undyne passed out with Attack on Titan playing in the background. I took a picture and posted it on Undernet, trying to hold in my laughter.

 _*Lol, Babe passed out to AoT XD So cute X3*_

I was happy with the picture, I even got a Titan in the image on the screen with the picture! I left and walked into my lab, setting my things on a table. My phone had a message and I played it.

 _*ONE... NEW MESSAGE._

 _*Dr. Alphys, It's me, Dr. Kintobor! I wanted to check in on you and your work! I know I said that you could take all the time you need, but I got a message regarding the project and it now has a... a 'due date' so to speak.*_ I set my blue prints down and listened to the message closer. _*We now have till the end of the month. Plenty of time, yes, but time can go by quickly if not used properly! I just wanted to let you know, and give you luck! Goodbye!*_ The the message ended.

"Hmm... Well that's good to know... Never really had a time limit to do my work before... Lets see how this goes!" I grabbed various circuits and tubes to attempt in repairing the Soul Case I found in the Underground. The glass was broken, but that could be easily refixed! I also wanted to see if I could add something so the Soul could communicate with me! Something I've ben curious about for many years when I studied souls, and now I have the chance to figure that out!

* * *

I easily fixed and resealed the glass casing of the Soul container. I was now working on how to add a communicator of sorts. "Okay... it needs to work telepathically... since a soul doesn't have arm- WHY IS IT SO COLD!?" I shuddered, getting the fifth wind chill in this past 2 hours! I walked away to turn up the thermostat, seeing it was on 90 degrees... "...Then why is i-..." I looked back to the knife that was on the table. "Oh my god... I'm not feeling decrease in temperature, I'm feeling your electrical current of your soul!"

I walked over and picked it up by the handle, getting a stronger feeling than what I felt before. "D-Don't worry! I just need to attach a few more wires..." I opened the case and set the knife inside, then closed it while activating the safe seal. I attached the last few wires I needed and closed the circuit box. "...O-Okay... it all comes down to this...*Breathe...With the added adjustments, it should allow the soul to leave it's second vessel and stay out in the open...and if I did it correctly: It can talk to me, too...*" I took a few more breathes before I turned on the switch connected to the case.

I felt even more electricity in the air- way more than before! The case started to spark and the blade was glowing with heat! "I-I DIDN'T THINK ABOUT THE COMPLICATIONS OF METAL IN THE CASE!" I was going to turn it off when it gave a burst of power, forcing me back against the wall and under my desk. I ducked for cover, assuming that an explosion was going to follow, but nothing happened...

 **"HELLO..."** I heard a mechanical voice... I un-covered my head and looked up, hitting my head against the desk while doing so. I rubbed the top of my head as I crawled out and stopped when I caught sight of the case... The blade of the knife was orange with heat... not as bright as the orange soul above it... It look so clean and strong like the few rare times I saw another human soul... the case showed information of the soul and I got a closer look.

 ***LV 4**

 **HP 32***

 **"HELLO."** I jumped back a little. **"...WHO ARE YOU. WHERE IS SHE."** It spoke in a monotone voice. The voice communicator didn't really have anything to show emotion or ask questions... need to fix that later. **"WHY DID YOU TAKE THE KNIFE."** I was mostly smiling like a baka till the soul asked me that.

"U-Uh- Oh... Um... Uh, sorry I... I-I didn't think this would be anywhere near possible at this very moment! I-I was expecting a few more e-errors along the way and f-fix them but... Here you are! A-Are you in pain?!" I looked over the infoemation towards the case, but despite the 140 degree blade inside, everything was intact!

 **"NO. THANK YOU FOR YOUR CONCERN. MISS. MISS."** I thought the communicator was skipping until I realized what the soul was trying to ask.

"I-I'm Dr. Alphys..."

 **"DOCTOR."** I just nodded and sat down in a chair I rolled over. **"WHAT IS A DOCTOR."** ...The soul didn't know what a doctor is? I never really thought of how old the soul may be, or when the soul lost their first vessel... or what ge- **"WHY DID YOU TAKE THE KNIFE AWAY. PLEASE ANSWER ME."**

"Um... I-I needed to see if there was a way to bring back a human soul back to life with monster magic..." I waited for a response, understanding and already thinking how to explain.

 **"MY BODY IS GONE."** I wasn't expecting to hear that. **"TOO DAMAGED. NOT BURIED. BURNED."** I frowned and nodded.

"...I-I'm sorry."

 **"NOT YOUR FAULT. IT'S BEEN A LONG TIME SINCE I'VE TALK TO SOMEONE."** I smiled a little at that. **"YOU CAN BRING ME BACK. HOW."** I smiled a little more, explaining the various ways of what I planned and hypothesized. Some things confused them, but I was happy to explain each thing better! We talked for a few hours, eventually talking about other things toward the soul's curiosity. Through that time, I was working on a more... emotionally strong voice module so I could tell of the soul more and not just hear 'Funny' when ever they laugh about something. **"ALMOST FINISHED. QUESTION."** I nodded as I attached the new module to the case.

"Okay... I hope this works. Oh, what's your gender- I-I-If you mind me asking?" My face was probably red as a cherry. i wasn't thinking about that question till now!

 **"MALE."** I nodded and set the system to a random lower tone and activated it.

"Okay... How a-about now?" It sparked a little, making me reach for the switch to turn it off.

 _*...I feel no different.*_ The- He sounded more human now with the new module. I based it off of what I created with Mettaton's EXBody. _*I sound much more like myself! Thank you, Dr. Alphys!*_

"Your welcome... Um... Wow, I'm rude. This whole time I never knew your name!" He just laughed in response, confirming that the module can simulate his emotions quite well so far.

 _*My name is William. William Blade.*_

* * *

 _ **WELP! THAT FINALLY ENDS THE MYSTERY TOWARDS THE MYSTERY OBJECT! Sadly, no one guessed what the item was, BUT, NEW CHARACTER! Does DJ know? No, she doesn't. Next chapter I REALLY can't wait to get started on! I even did my math test early to have more time to work on it! Spanish class is kicking me in the ass though...**  
_

 **don't ya mean _'culo?'_**

 _ **BEAT IT!**_


	21. Chapter 21

ALPHYS P.O.V

"That's a-a nice name."

 _*Thank you. Your name is nice as well.*_ I blushed a little, waving him off.

"Your sweet. You act like a 'green soul'" I laughed to myself.

 _*Green soul..? Oh! The soul fronts?*_ I nodded. _*I get it! My wife taught me about that, rest her soul.*_ I nodded again and sighed with him in unison. _*...to think it's been about two thousand year-*_

"THAT LONG?!" The soul jumped a little at my shouting. "Y-You we're alive b-before the war?!"

 _*Yes, I was. I was some of the humans who made an attempt to prevent it... When that couldn't be done, we did everything within our power to assist the monsters...*_ I crossed my arms on the table, letting him finish. _*I couldn't fight... I couldn't bring myself to do it... The only things I would kill was deer and buck for my family to eat...*_ I was relived to find out where the LV came from... but I kept the sigh quite. _*All I could do was do what I did best: Be there for my family and make weapons for the monsters to battle with... The blade that's in this case...*_

I looked down, seeing that the blade cooled down finally. _*...I made this knife with my daughter... she said she wanted to be a blacksmith like me... how could I not let her help me make it... it was intended for her anyways.*_ I had tears in my eyes but I quickly wiped them away. His family may have passed away many years ago... _*I- Uh...*_ I looked up and he was looking to the side- from what I could guess. _*...Y-You should return this blade to it's owner.*_ I looked back at the blade, slapping my self and making my glasses fall.

"If DJ finds out she might get mad! U-Uh, d-do you mind staying here on your own for a b-bit?!" He just moved from left and right, I guess it was the closest he could get for shaking his head for 'No'. "O-Okay. Float tot he top please. I-I cant touch you, o-okay?" He floated up as I opened the case and quickly grabbed the knife and closed the case back up. It was still warm, but still touchable. "I-I'll be right back!" I left the light on as I left and shut the door behind me.

WILLIAM P.O.V

 _*You forgot your glas... and she's gone...*_ Dr. Alphys left, exiting from the lab and leaving the lights on. _*...How long will I stay here..? I need to be with DJ... I can't watch over her from here, and I'm not too sure on how much Phil can do without me there to help...*_ I wanted to stay with DJ, but I can't do much in this blade... The only thing I can do to non-living things is make certain things move. I spent a number of years stopping the rain enter the sewer with that new ability, keeping my daughter dry the best I could. To think I was resting in the blade when Dr. Alphys found me... I could have done something!

I was infuriated when I awoke, but the damned 'communicator' wasn't expressing my emotions correctly. With the time she explained the situation, and speaking of the possibility to be 'resurrected'... It was too good to be true but-... With all the things that man had created over the years... along with the power of monster magic... it didn't sound so far out of reached as it seemed. I looked at a tool box over on a table on the far side of the room... I wondered if my ability could wor-

"Babe? Did you post a pic of me on Undernet again?!" ...That voice sounds familiar... Not long after that, the door opened and it confirmed what I was thinking.

 _*Undyne?*_ She was looking around the room till she caught sight of me, dropping her phone to the floor. Her one eye was wide as she walked over.

"U-Uh... W-Where did you c-come from?" She wasn't fearful... I could see the major confusion in her voice though. Better than fear in my case, I was DEFENSELESS... But how on earth would I explain my current situation. "How the hell do you know my name?"

 _*Um... O-Oh dear how do I explain this..? Hmm... Well, uh, your wife is out, there's an answe- what are you doin- **PUT ME DOWN!** *_ She picked up the case and looked at me.

"Y-Your talking?! Where did you come from?!" She was gripping the case to the point that I was surprised to find no cracks in the glass.

 _*Y-Your wife brought me here! S-Something about a 'z-zombie resurrection'... I's obviously not THAT, but that's what she called it jokingly- **PUT ME DOWN, WOMEN!** *_ She grew a little grin as she placed me on the desk and took the seat that Dr. Alphys was sitting in before.

"Fuhuhu! I knew she could do it! W-Was I right?! You came from an object, right?!" I was a little intimidated by her, so I only nodded to the best of my ability. Her teeth we're unsettling... "What object?!"

 _*A-A knife...*_ She was just staring at me excitingly. _*...M-More?*_ Her grin got bigger as she nodded, reminding me of an eager child. _*...A-As to why I chose that object?*_ She just nodded again as she raised the seat so her knees where under her waist instead of close to hear chest. _*...I...*_

 _~" **TRAITOR!** "_

 _"DADDY!"~_

 _*...I... wish not to speak of it... please.*_ She looked a little disappointed till she gasped and literally slapped herself.

"Fuck, I'm so sorry! I-I wasn't thinking about how tha- I'm such a dick- I-I apologize! Jeez, is that how people feel when they ask about my eye?!" She scratched her eye patch as she crossed her legs while sitting on the chair.

 _*I-It's fine. I...I guess this is the strangest situation I've been in for years.*_ She just gave a small smile with a nod.

"So... You we're in that badass knife DJ has?" I nodded. "THAT'S AWESOME! Could you like, leave the knife, or was it like your 'seeing eye' sorta thing?"

 _*Well, it was like my bed in a sense. I never left it- absolutely not. I could... walk some distances or latch on to someone for a time with my soul still in the blade...*_

* * *

It felt strange and nice being able to speak to someone again. This must have been what DJ felt when the barrier broke. We simply talked for hours, much like what I did with Alphys not long before. I was interested to find out that she was a royal guardsman a few hours into our conversation. "I wasn't in the war or anything. I followed 'The Hammer of Justice' all the time, who happened to have been in the war, and the one person who I had the closest thing to a dad- I call him dad sometimes, he trained me for years! I became the head of the Royal guard when I was 18 years old, and I was fucking good at it!"

 _*That young?! Who trained you?*_ By now we we're both sitting on the floor. I wish I could make an illusion of myself sitting so i could at least feel like I was, but I can't seem to use my abilities in this case.

"Asgore trained me. I wanted to fight him to show my strength, and we fought. He didn't even hit me..." She lied on the flor with ehr arms behind her head. "...Heh, I felt like a dick when I first knocked him down, but he had the biggest smile on his face."

 _*...Sounds like him*_ Undyne shot up and looked at me.

"YOU MEET HIM?!" I just nodded in response. "How do you know him?!"

 _*...I-I made his triton, for one. We we're actually close friends.*_

"No fucking way! You made his triton?! That thing is badass! PLEASE TELL ME HOW YOU MADE I-"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE!?" We turned to see Alphys fidgeting at the opened door.

"Hi babe!" Alphys ran over and placed me back on the table. "Thanks for telling me my idea worked!"

"Y-You we're a-asleep! I-I didn't mean to be g-gone long, F-Frisk asked me for a little help t-then I got wrapped in that game they we're playing- We're buying SonicX later for binge night- I LOST TRACK OF TIME!" Undyne was just snickering as she patted her back.

 _*Alphys it's fine! I already knew Undyne before this transpired. The knife in DJ's house.*_ Alphys just sighed and rubbed her head with a dry laugh. _*Speaking of, did you return it?*_

"Y-Yes. D-DJ didn't even know I took it... I put it back and was going to leave... T-Then Drake came down covered in orange paint." She gave a smile. "If anything, the b-blade just looks a little shinier t-thanks to the heat burning the dirt and r-rust off of it." Undyne sat back down on the chair and held her head in her hand.

"Well then... What do you plan to do now?" I looked back to Alphys as well. I had no clue as to what i could do other than strike conversation- I had no problem of course.

"I-I have to see if there's a way to completely resurrect him with m-monster magic- through a scientific perspective. As far as history goes, t-this has already been achieved..." She gestured to the case. "I was just able to release him from an object and allowed him to communicate with us."

 _*So, DJ is okay, right?*_ Alphys nodded, making me relieved.

"Y-You care about her, huh? I can understand, she kept the knife with her for a long time."

 _*It's much more than that... She's m-*_

 _ ***R-RING R-RING***_ The phone on the other side of the room was ringing and Alphys left to pick it up.

"H-Hello..? Oh, H-Hi Dr. Kintobor!.. Y-Yes... Oh, speaking of- Um are we on the protected line?... O-Oh, okay. Sure." Alphys hung up the phone and walked back over. "I-I need to leave for a bit. I-I need to tell Dr. Kintobor of the progress so far and he said we could just speak privately in his lab." Undyne nodded and kissed her on the head.

"I get it, babe. Be safe. Take my truck, it's faster!" Alphys nodded and waved goodbye as she left.

 _*Dr. Kintobor... He sounds familiar._ I remember hearing his name from time to time...

"He's the top human scientist in Ebott. Him and Alphys work together. Nice guy, He knows how to take a threat and not piss me off." If I could sweat, I would as I nodded. "Welp. Ya mind if I take a shower real quick... Uh... I have no clue what your name is." She shook her head with a chuckle as she walked away.

 _*My name is William*_ She gave a thumbs up and walked away, picking up her phone near the entrance and left. I looked around the room after the door closed... There wasn't anything for me to do... Can I sleep in this form?

* * *

DJ P.O.V

"...Let's see Eggman wreck this place!" All the walls we're not only covered and sealed from the weather outside, it was painted a bright orange to cover all the patchy pale white the drywall was.

"Yo! It looks a lot better than what I'd thought!" Frisk smiled at Drake as they dusted off the paint the best they could, not being successful. "And it's only five! What else can we do?!"

"After we eat we're cleaning the floor..." Drake rubbed the back of his head chuckling.

"What? Splattering it did make it go on the walls faster."

"And the floor!" Frisk laughed. We all walked down the stairs and walked into the kitchen, Frisk and Drake catching their eye on cans in the shelves.

"Can we have ravioli?!"

"Go ahead, you know how to use the can open-"

*Knock knock knock*

"Make me a can. Comin'!" I opened the door and saaw Clyde leaning against the pillar next to the stairs. "Shoot! I forgot we had a game day!" He gave me a confused look and looked at my clothes.

"*snort* We're you painting something? You look liek your covered in creamsicle!" He was laughing.

"Yo would know, huh ice cream man?" He started laughing even more.

"Ahhah. I like that one! What're you painting?"

"My new room!" Drake ran over. "Hi Clyde!" He smiled and gave a little wave as Drake bounced next to me. "Do you think he can help?! He can play as a cool original character! He can fight with us or be in Eggmans side!" I just shrugged as Drake waited for an answer.

"...Eh, why not? I'm free. Maybe after we can play a cool game." We all walked in as Drake left and told Frisk. "...So, Drake lived with you Underground?" I shook my head as I sat on the couch, watching Drake and Frisk wait and talk while the food was cooking.

"No... I uh, found out that he was an orphan and decided to take him in." Clyde nodded and sighed.

"I had no clue he was an orphan... So your his mom now?"

"U-Uh..." I wasn't expecting that kind of question... How did I NOT expect that kind of question?!

"O-OH! Your his... L-Legal Guardian, I uh-"

"I-I mean... I-I-It's up to him... Really... I-I-If he calls me Mom... I would;t... Tell him no it's... I really didn't expect that kind of question- It surprised me a bit, really..." I scratched my skull and looked away. "...S-Sorry."

"I-I get it. Sorry if I freaked you out a bit... J-Just assumed, heh." I just sighed and gave a smile.

"S'all good! I get it. I was probably going to get asked that question sooner or later anyway..."

 _ ***BEEP***_

"FOODS DONE!" Drake jumped off the chair and got the food from the mic.

"Um... I'm gonna eat real quick and then we can start... Want some?" He shook his head and scratched his ear.

"Nah, I'm good." I nodded as I left into the kitchen. "I call Eggman." I turned shocked till I couldn't hold in a laugh.

"Deal."

* * *

UNDYNE P.O.V

I was putting my hair in a bun as I walked back down into the lab so see- who I now know is William. "Heh, dork name." I opened the lab door, stopping when I walked in. Williams soul was darker and not glowing like when I first meet him. Something was really wrong- VERY WRONG. "Shit William you ok-"

 _*AAH WHAT?!*_ He jumped and his color returned, now pulsing faster than before. _*U-Undyne don't do that! You startled me!*_

"I-I thought you died!" I walked over.

 _*W-Well I didn't! I was sleeping!*_ I just released a heavy breathe as I sat down. _*...Am I technically dead?*_ ... I couldn't hold in my snort at his question. _*I-I'm really curious!*_

"AAAHAHAHAAA! Ahahaww man! That was funny. *snort* N-No, your not dead till your soul shatters... That's how us monsters see it. s'far as I'm concerned, your alive. Talkin' right?" He just sighed and nodded.

 _*Fair point.*_

"Course it's fair, I made it!" I proudly said. "So, wanna do something till Alph comes back from her nerd meeting?" It looked like he shrugged for an answer... He didn't have any shoulders.

 _*...I don't know much about DJ's friends. Just the few times I managed to latch on to her or when they came over.*_ I didn't really see why he couldn't learn about the others then. I got my phone and opened the images and basically showed him everything to be blunt.

* * *

"He's such a... Glittery peacock! Pap dates him though, so I try to keep my mouth shut."

 _*Emphasis on 'try'?*_ We started laughing as Alphys ran in.

"KINTOBOR GOT ARRESTED!" I almost dropped my phone as she ran over.

"W-What for?! Are you okay?!" I put my phone in my pocket as I got up and checked Alphys over. "If he put a harmful HAIR on you I'-"

"T-The assignment w-we we're doing together w-wasn't approved at all! N-No one even knew I was working with him! And even worse, this i-isn't the first t-time he did it! T-This is just the m-most insane case!" I was shocked. I had no clue he was doing this illegally!

 _*No one arrested you for doing the project?*_

"N-No. Previous people who got wrapped in his crimes did. After a while, it was found out that he was tricking t-them... Me i-included... S-Since I didn't r-really know it was... B-Basically illegal, T-They didn't arrest me..." I just sighed as I hugged her, she was shaking like crazy.

"S'okay babe. You didn't know. This makes me wish I joined the police force instead of security for the mayor, I could beat that shit pile to the GROUND in his cell!"

"Y-You couldn't d-do that because that w-would get you f-fired through the code of "stressing separate law"... T-Thank you, though..." I gave her a kiss as I stood up and looked back at William.

"...What about William?" Alphys smiled as she sat down.

"M-My boss had a small conversation with me and she said I could c-continue the project if I wished- S-Since I was halfway through! T-Thankfully she didn't a-ask 'How', But she said after this project, I can o-only do the assignments assigned b-by her through phone! And, before the police came, Kintobor told me a very p=promising solution on how to give you a new body!" At this, William perked up. "I-It's not proven to work, but it's a pretty good lead!"

 _*W-Well go on, please! How would it work? I-I don't care of my appearance if that's your concern!*_ Alphys sighed with sweat going down her forehead.

"T-Thank goodness, I-I was a little concerned of that... Um... I-I can use an 'artificial synthetic' o-of sorts... T-The only thing that's m-most stable is... I-Is something c-closely related to... t-to dust-"

"WHAT?!" I made Alphys jump and yelp.

"I-I'm not making real dust! A-Absolutely not! There are other ways of getting it! In this case, as I said before, I can make a synthetic of dust b-based off Williams s-soul blueprints!" I thought she was going to go through what she did underground to help this dweeb. I wanna help him too, but not in a way for Alphys to go through something like that again, me with her or not. "I-It's like how humans g-get an o-organ transplant! S-Sometimes an o-organ can reject the body! S-So most of the time i-its a family member who d-donates. I-If that doesn't work, you w-wait on a list."

She scratched her head and looked back at William. "S-So... Y-You up for it? I-I need your approval." He jumped up to get as close as he could to Alph while being in the case.

 _*I'll do anything! If it means I can see my daughter again, so be it.*_ Alphys started to lose her smile as I frown and turned away... The dude was so old and... H-He thinks his family is still around? _*...Don't give me that look, I know what I'm saying! My daughter is alive!*_ I rubbed my face as I turned around.

"...Will... You've been in that blade for over two thousand years... What makes you think she's alive?"

 _*Well you played video games with her just last week.*_ ...Was he being smug wi-

"Waitwaitwaitwait- WHAT?!" Alphys looked as shocked as I was yelling. "...OH SHIT! D-DJ AND- AAHAHAAA! THIS SI SO AWESOME!" I picked Alphys up and spinned her around laughing.

"W-What are you doing?!"

"DJ'S DAD! HER DAD! HER 'REAL' DAD! THE BLACKMITH- THE HUMAN- THE WHOLE NINE YARDS!" I put the dizzy Alphys down as I put my hands on the case. "How did I not see it before?! William- WILLIAM BLAD- W-WAITWAITWAIT!" I grabbed my phone and opened the images folder and showed a picture. "T-This is you then! With her mom!" He looked at the image and just nodded.

 _*Y-Yes. That's me!*_ I looked back at Alphys seeing she was catching on with what I was saying.

"Y-You mean that D-DJ is... SHE'S A BOSS MONSTER?!"

"Nope!" She lost her shocked look and it got replaced with being confused. "Do you know what her soul color is?!"

"...there's a brown soul?" She basically squeaked. "S-SHE HAS A SOUL I NEVER HEARD OF! W-WHAT DOES IT STAND FOR?!"

 _*Hope.*_

"...Hope? T-That's the acronym for HP! D-Does it affect her HP?!" I nodded, making Alphys smile. "T-THAT'S SO C-COOL! HOW DID YOU KNOW?!" She pointed at me, making me laugh at her attempt to make an angry face.

"Her birthday is coming up an-"

"U-Undyne, no.." Alphys face palmed herself as I laughed more.

* * *

 _ **Well... Alphys knows.**_

 _ **I wanted to upload this yesterday after school but we all had to leave- WE GOT A NEW CAR- We had to leave the house yesterday, and I tried my best to stay home! But, I don't have a death wish, so I listened to Momzilla and left... We we're gone till thrity past midnight... When I got home, I CRASHED on my bed. Thankfully, I didn't turn my alarm off, so I woke up at 8! My sleeping schedule is so bad that I can survive with 5 hours of sleep for a whole day, so I finished this chapter and Imma upload it!**_

 _ **BEAR HUGS!**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**3 AM counts as Monday X3**_

* * *

SANS P.O.V

It was 4 in the morning when Pap and me left the house. Today... on this very Sunday, it was finally time to celebrate the birthday Pap has been planning for about a month. Of course he had help, but this whole thing was possible because... well he asked about it. I knocked on the door, only for it to open literally a second later.

"Yo, your here already?!"

" _YOUR HERE ALREADY?!_ " Drake just snickered as he let us in to Tori's house.

"Ah, Sans, Papyrus, glad you made it!"

"Sup nerds!" Everyone was sitting in the living room and I took the floor, best seat in the world, as Pap leaned against the wall.

"I can get you chairs if you wish." I just shook my head, saying we we're fine. "Okay, of course, we have to record the event! Alphys had this part of the plan covered, excellently!" Alphys nodded and handed everyone a weird, small recording device.

"I-I made these myself! They should have the s-screen resolution of the m-most expensive GoPro, but have MUCH b-better sound quality! E-Everyone gets a camera which can easily attach to anywhere you want!" I snickered as Pap placed it square on his forehead in between his sockets. Tori placed it on her flower pin she had on her dress, Alphys and Undyne placed theirs on their shoulders, Clyde and Drake put theirs square on their chests and I put mine on the zipper of my coat. I looked around the room, noticing the whole party wasn't here.

" **where's frisk and flowey?** "

"I left them to sleep. Frisk helped me all night wrapping and re collecting the decorations and I found Flowey on an anime binge earlier fast asleep." I just nodded, a little upset Frisk not being here, but overjoyed that Flowey was passed out. "If not done yet, everyone place their gifts outside on the porch. We need to set up the tables near the playground and decorate!" Toriel clapped her hands in excitement as she got up and picked up a few bags and walked outside. I teleported back to the house and grabbed the gifts we bought, except for the sword. *i wanna give that to her last.* I teleported back and set everything in the living room as Pap walked in.

" _...WHERE'S WILLIAM'S SWORD?_ "

" **i want to give it to her in private. i think it'd be best to not show a weapon in a middle of a birthday party.** " He shrugged and nodded as he walked out.

" _...GOOD POINT. COME ON! YOU'RE NOT BEING A LAZY BONE TODAY!_ " He ran out the door as I followed walking behind.

" **sure thing, bro.** "

* * *

By the time we we're done, the sun was just rising, bathing everything in a warm orange-pink light. "Drake, are you sure you can stay awake till night?" Toriel was helping Drake tie up some of the last banners to the tree's, holding him up so he could tie it.

"Yup! I gotta! School starts tomorrow and I can stay up all day to crash tonight! Besides, there's soda, so I'm gonna be like a bullet!" Toriel snickered as she set him back on the ground. "When can we wake her up anyway? I wanna wake her up now!"

 **"just wait a little longer kid. we didn't even get the cake ye-** "

"Yes I did!" Clyde walked up with his sisters, Bonnie and Bon-Bon. Bonnie held a chocolate cake while Clyde and Bon-Bon carried a few gifts and cinnamon bunnies. "I even called reinforcements!"

"Hello! I made the cake myself and Bonnie made her awesome cinna-bunnies!" Tori smiled ans thanked Clyde as I checked the camera in my zipper.

 **"yup, still recording. Is everyone's cameras still recordin'?!"** Everyone had their camera's working and still recording as everything was set on the table.

"Aw, you started without me!?" Frisk ran up in their purple PJ's with their hair lookin' like it was a brown que-tip.

"You looked so cute sleeping!" Tori cooed. "And, you needed some extra rest with the big help you did already. Where's Flowey?" Tori picked them up as Frisk looked around in awe.

"He's still asleep. I tried to wake him up but he just slapped me away in his sleep. Did you know he snore's without nose holes?!" Tori snickered as Undyne ran over.

"The grill's warmin' up, camera's been recording for about an hour and wants the birthday chick to show in the lenses!" She walked over and gave Frisk a noogie, making their hair even frizzier. "When did you wake up, Bestie?!"

"Not long ago! My hair is bad enough!"

 **"don't you mean it's _knotty_?"** Tori and Frisk started to laugh as Undyne stormed off. "Hey babe, how are you wearing earings?"

 _"NOT THIS EARLY, BROTHER!"_ Pap yelled at my pun. Him and Clyde were covering DJ's windows with some blue tarp that over looked the park area.

 **"what are ya two doin'?!"** I was laughing as I walked over.

"We don't want her waking up and seeing everything before it's completely done! Where's the fun in that?!" Clyde pinned the last corner and backed up. "Okay Pap. Rock-Paper-Scissors, who sits in front of DJ's door to keep her inside?" Pap was already running to DJ's front porch. "...Okay, I win?" Clyde's ear twitched as he walked away to the tables.

* * *

PAPYRUS P.O.V

I was sitting in front of DJ's door, making sure that she wouldn't come out. I already barricaded her back door in case if for some reason she opens that first. I was watching everyone near the park area when something fell on my skull and crawled on my neck. _"EEH! GET OFF GET OFF I DON'T WANT TO HURT YOU-AAHAHAA!"_ When the ticklish thing jumped onto my knee I was happy to see who it was. _"HELLO PHIL! CAN YOU DO ME A FAVOR?!"_ DJ taught me some basics of how they talk to each other so i was happy that he gave me a 'yes'!

 _"I NEED YOU TO WAKE UP DJ FOR ME IF IT ISN'T TOO MUCH TROUBLE!"_ He gave me a small salute as he jumped from my knee and crawled under the door. I got up and ran to everyone else. "EVERYONE, PHIL IS HELPING TO WAKE UP DJ!"

"...Who's Phil?" Bon-Bon asked.

" _DJ'S SPIDER FRIEND! HE'S WAKING HER UP NOW SO GET INTO ANY PLACE YOU WANT AND BE READY!"_ Everyone nodded as I ran back and slide in front of DJ's door and waited.

 **"ready to show off your work bro?"** Sans sat on the stairs to the porch.

 _"NONE OF THIS WOULD BE POSSIBLE WITHOUT ALL OF YOU GUY'S HELP! I JUST PLANNED IT!"_

 **"it's the reason why it's here. we all agreed that you get the biggest credit, alright?"** All I could do was nod and Sans went back to the tables. I leaned against the door just as the door knob jiggled.

 _"WAITDON'TCOMEOUTYET!_ " I grabbed the handle to make it stop moving.

"W-Pap? I wanted to see if Drake was outside! What're you doin'?!" I opened the door just enough for me to get in but not let DJ see outside. She was already dressed in a purple ting top with gray jeans and sneakers with her cloak and glasses.

 _"GOOD, YOUR DRESSED! I NEED YOU TO DO SOMETHING!"_ She gave me a confused look as Phil crawled on her shoulder and snuggled in the ruffles of her cloak.

"What?" I took her glasses off. "HEY! I'm blind as a bat without those!" She tried to grab them but I already placed them in my pocket.

 _"PERFECT! GRAB MY HAND!"_ She had her sockets closed as she grabbed my arm and followed me out the door. _"YOU KNOW HOW I TALK ABOUT THE GIFT I PLAN TO GET FOR SAN'S BIRTHDAY?"_

"Ha, I beat you, I got his gift just last week." She smiled.

"HA AND HA. WELL, I WAS THINKING ABOUT HOW OUR BIRTHDAY IS COMING UP... AND I HAD A LOT OF FREE TIME SINCE THAT FREEZER INCIDENT AT WORK HAPPENED!"

"...Pap are we going to work now to plan your weird double party?" I just snickered as I stopped walking, making sure DJ was facing everyone.

 _"OKAY, I REALLY WANTED TO DO THIS, AND THE TIMING WAS JUST RIGHT!_ " I handed DJ her glasses. " _PUT THEM ON!_ " She placed the glasses on her nasal bone and looked around.

 ** _"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY DJ!"_** DJ covered her teeth as she looked around.

"I-I... T-Today is-"

"Happy birthday, child!" Toriel walked over with Frisk on her shoulder.

"Happy Birthday Aunt DJ! I made this!" Frisk handed them a small paper crown with sparkles and rhinestones on it and placed it on her head, even over the cloak. DJ touched it and was trying to speak.

"I-I... I don't know what to say I... Thank you! I-I didn't even know I-"

 **"it was all pap's idea."** Sans walked up with a lazy smile. **"he asked around and figured out your real birthday. he's the best, right?"**

 _"SANS, IT WASN'T ALL JUST M-"_ I was caught off guard when DJ hugged me and started sniffling. _"D-DJ, WHY ARE YOU CRYING?!"_

"I-I haven't had a birthday in so long. *sniff* T-Thank you so m-much!" Tori had a huge smile on her face and tried to hide her tears. Pap hugged back as everyone else walked over.

"Come on, nerd! No crying on your birthday!" Undyne punched DJ's shoulder, making her laugh.

"Your foggin' up your glasses with your weird chocolate tears." Clyde handed her a napkin and DJ gladly took it.

"Come over her, DJ! I helped with the decorations!" Drake was jumping up and down, grabbing DJ's hand with his tail to lead her to the park area. I turned and saw Alphys talking into her camera and then started walking with everyone else.

 **"makin' log dates with the birthday footage?"** She jumped a little, being startled as we walked to everyone else. She really was wearing earings like Undyne asked about earlier. They were just sticked on the sides of her face with probably glue. Clever, kinda like how I put on glasses with tape.

"H-Heh. I-I was j-just checking if mine was s-still working. How a-about yours?" She checked my camera and made sure it was still recording. "O-Okay, great! C-Come on, we're gonna eat breakfast before we open the gifts!" She started to sped walk to the tables and talk with Bon-Bon. ***...she's acted like this before... guess that weird secret stuff is getting to her again... maybe i should check on her la-***

 _"SANS! COME ON, THE PANCAKES ARE GETTING COLD!"_

"Get over here before my cinna-bunnies are gone!" I walked over to Pap and he handed me a plate to get myself some of the breakfast Tori made for everyone outside. There was basically all the breakfast foods in piles for everyone to eat as much as they want. Eggs, bacon, pancakes and muffins. Bonnie's cinna-bunnies topped everything off. I had my plate ready when I realized there wasn't really any chairs. Frisk and Drake just sat on the grass and I thought it was a better seat than no seat at all.

* * *

Sooner or later, everyone gave in and sat around eating together on the grass. It was nice. As soon as I was done eating I could lie down. **"aahhh... I should eat on the floor often!"**

 _"DON'T YOU DARE!"_ Pap pointed his fork at me, the syrup on it nearly hitting me.

"If everyone is done eating, I say we start with the next event!" Toriel stood up with Frisk getting up and giggling. Clyde got up and held out a hand for DJ, both of them blushing.

 _"THAT'S SO CUTE!"_ Pap whispered to me.

 **"*snort* make sure your camera is facing it."** He nodded, trying not to laugh as we walked over to where Tori and Frisk were heading. On a table under a green and orange tree was a table with a number of gifts on it. By the colors of each gift you could tell what was from who.

"Oh dear, I forgot the camera." Toriel said, walking to her house.

"D-Don't worry, t-the camera your using already has that feature!" Alphys gestured for Tori to meet her level so she could get the camera off her pin and show her how it works. I looked to my right, growing a smile seeing that Clyde and DJ were actually holding hands still. I looked at the camera, seeing a small yellow button next to the power button. I faced it towards the better-be-soon-to-be-couple and pressed it, hearing a click. I checked it, seeing that the red light was still on. ***yup, found the camera button.***

"-llow button i-is for the pictures." Toriel nodded, testing the camera by taking a picture of Alphys. "H-Hey!" Tori started laughing as she led DJ to the table.

"Why are you so brown, child?" DJ just shrugged for an answer as she got to the table, seeing all the gifts.

"T-This is so cool!" She had a huge smile and her pupils in her sockets literally turned into stars. Of course I took a picture of it, trying to hold in my laugh.

"Yo, open mine first! I kept re-doing it, but I did it right on this one!" Drake jumped up and grabbed a yellow thin box with DJ's full name on it and handed it to DJ. DJ crouched down and opened it, pulling out a piece of paper.

"Aw, Drake! I love it!" She hugged him as I walked up to look at it along with everyone else. It was a hand drawn picture of Drake in his new Sonic hoodie with DJ next to him smiling with in big red words above them saying 'Happy Family' in all caps. Next to them was a weird white device with a circle and cross above it saying 'no more voice scrambler' in a bright yellow frame.

"My turn, Bestie!" DJ set the picture on the table with the support up, letting everyone see it as DJ had Undyne's gift basically shoved towards her rib-cage by Undyne. It was a blue box with a red ribbon on it. DJ opened it, laughing when she pulled out the action figures.

"No way! These are so cool! Where did you get these?! You got my favorite characters!" I recognized the figures from the mall a few days ago, laughing as I remembered what I did that caused Pap to chase after me.

"No way am I telling you!" DJ carefully placed the figures back in the box as Alphys walked up and handed DJ her gift that was wrapped in white wrapper with pink cats all over it.

"T-This is from me!" Alphys fixed her glasses as DJ took and unwrapped the gift, pulling out a touch screen phone. "I-I made it! You said y-your cell phone broke and y-you needed to buy a n-new one... This one's f-free!" DJ had a huge smile as Alphys made her crouch down to show her all the apps she already installed. "I-I even made you an Undernet account! I-I hope you like your username!"

"...'BrownSoulSkelly'! That's so cool! Thanks Alphys!" All of our phones was made, or upgraded to a high degree by Alphys. DJ placed the phone in her pocket and hugged Alphys before she stood back up.

"My turn!" Clyde handed DJ a small blue box with a green ribbon on it. "Just pull the top off. I didn't need to wrap it." DJ nodded as she opened it, sockets going wide.

"W-Wow, Clyde... I dunno what to say..." She pulled out the bracelet, all dark purple diamonds and brown heart still there like I last saw it. "It's beautiful! Thank you!" She hugged Clyde, making him go few shades purple. DJ set the box on the table and put the bracelet on. "It's so pretty! I remember seeing it in magazines a few months back!"

"I caught it before they took it off the shelves." DJ looked back at it as Toriel handed her a wrapped box.

"This is from me!" Frisk said with a big smile. "Pappy helped me pick it out!" The box was wrapped in pink and blue wrapping paper with a purple bow slapped on the top to top all the colors off. DJ tore it opened, looking at the sketch set.

"Aahahaa! no way! I never had my own set before! Thank you, Frisk!" She hugged Frisk the best she could since they were on Tori's shoulder.

 _"MY TURN! I MADE MY GIFT WAY AHEAD! I MAY HAVE BEEN THE FIRST ONE TO GET ANYTHING!"_

"Duh, you planned the whole thing!" Undyne said, handing DJ a black box with blue bones all over it.

 _"OPEN IT!"_ DJ opened the box and pulled out a bright purple shirt with words on the front saying 'SKELETON SISTER'.

"Wow, Pap you made this?!" Pap nodded as DJ put it over her original shirt, the gift itself acting as a hoodless hoodie. "I love it! Thank you!" DJ hugged Pap as he returned the gesture.

 **"my turn. not only did i test it, i even repaired it a few times to make it last even longer."** I handed DJ an average brown box- I was too lazt to wrap it- but I added a blue bow on it! DJ set in on the table and opened it as she grew a smile.

"NO FREAKIN' WAY!" I started laughing as she pulled out a controller for the old system. "Where did you get this!"

 **"gerson owned an antique shop and that just so happened to be right on the shelves."** She pulled out the game I lazily labeled 'Italian guy in a red shirt' and she was bouncing.

"No freakin' way THIS IS SO COOL! I've always wanted to play this!" DJ carefully placed everything back in the box and hugged me. "This is so cool!" She stood up and smiled at everyone. "I haven't had anything like this in years... Thanks for giving it to me again... I-I have no idea how to thank you better."

"Your smile is enough." Tori smiled. "Now, how about some cake?"

"It's my special recipe!" Bon-Bon led DJ to the table where the cake was sitting and everyone else followed.

* * *

FRISK P.O.V

The cake was so good! I wanted a third, but mom said that I could get a stomachache, so I decided to instead give Flowey a slice. I grabbed a piece with extra purple sprinkles and walked inside. When I opened my door, I almost dropped the cake seeing the Flowey's pot tipped over on the opened window. I set the cake on the bed and ran over to the window. When I poked my head out, something hit my face and I fell back.

"GAAHA!" I opened my eye's seeing Flowey rubbing his face with his leaves.

"Flowey, why aren't you in your pot?!" I yell-whispered. He groaned as he climbed back in, still rubbing his face.

"None of your damn buisnes-"

"Swear jar." He growled as he looked up at me.

"I heard noise outside so I went to see what woke me up! I saw a party goin' on and I forgot that it was Brown-Eye's birthday. I saw the cake and I've been trying to see if there was a way for me to get it, but it was too far out in the open... I gave up, came here, but you caught me." I just gave him a smile and he looked back confused. "...What's with that smirk, Frisk?" I turned around and showed him the cake.

"I got you a slice." I smiled more seeing he started smiling as well.

"WOO! Gimme gimme gimme!" I gave him the plate and he started eating it with his leaves. I gave up on trying to make him use a fork ages ago, so I just left him be. I walked outside, feeling even better than before. *I made him smile without using dark humor! He smiled without anyone getting hurt! That was amazing! I know Asriel is in there somewhere, no matter what Flowey says!*

 ***Thinking about bringing Asriel back with kindness, it fills you with DETERMINATION***

* * *

TORIEL P.O.V

I saw Frisk walk up with a smile on their face as they took some trash from the table and placed it in the trash. "Did Flowey like the cake?" They nodded as Drake ran over with a wooden sword.

"While everyone is cleaning, wanna play pirates with me? We can mix Sonic and Steven Universe to it!" Frisk had a bright smile as they silently asked me if they could.

"Go ahead! Just stay safe!"

"I CALL GARNET!" Frisk yelled, running to the play area

"YOU KNOW WHO I'M PLAYING AS! I'M FASTER THAN YOU!" Drake ran ahead with Frisk following. All the cake and food was eaten, so all that was left was to take care of the paper plates and napkins and put away the tables we used.

"I wanna play!" DJ ran past me, still wearing the crown Frisk made, the sweater Papyrus made, and the bracelet Clyde got for her. I smiled, hearing them all play in the back-

"FIGHT MY ROBOTS!" I was a little shocked to see Clyde run behind DJ with a pair of swimming goggles on. "GET THE EMERALDS!" I started to laugh as I picked up the dishes with Undyne picking up the tables. "FORGET IT, GET THE CHALICES! THE EMERALDS CAN WAIT!"

"EGGMAN WOULDN'T SAY THAT!" Drake yelled.

"CJ is SO in motion." Undyne laughed.

"...What?" Undyne snickered as we walked to the house.

"I have much to teach you."

* * *

 _ **YAY! PARTY! In case if your wondering, no, my Birthday is not in September... I wish! Fall is my favorite season... but, Imma Spring baby! I was suppose to be born on April fools, but I ended up being 9 days overdue... Yeah, my mom was not too happy- BUT I WAS THE EASIEST TO RAISE! AAHAHAA!**_

 _ **I had fun writing this chapter! It was so cute X3 And guess what?! You know the picture Drake drew? It actually exists! It's on my Deviantart! If ya want, go check it out, he worked really ahrd on it XD XD XD**_

 _ **BEAR HUGS!**_


	23. Chapter 23

SANS P.O.V

I was sitting on the front porch of me and Pap's house after everyone went inside. I was waiting for Pap so we could head back to th underground and work on the machine. I have a good feeling that it will hopefuly be done by tomorrow morning if we pull an all nighter. I slept after I ate and that will keep me awake for a while (along with the naps i'll take at the other house) and Pap can survive four days on three hours of sleep... I've seen it happen.

I didn't mind waiting though... The sky is amazing at night, especially when everyone in town has their lights off like right now. I sighed as I got up and lied on the ground instead, with my arms behind my skull as I looked up. "Why are you on the ground?" I looked up and saw DJ standing above me with her arms behind her back.

 **"waiting for pap... why are you out here?"** She just shrugged as I stood up.

"Toriel asked me to go over to her house after Drake went to sleep. Said there was another gift for me... Speaking of..." She had her arms behind her back because she was holding the gift I got her. The sword that was made by her dad. "H-How did you find this?" She had a huge smile on her face as she asked with stars in her sockets.

 **"you know what it is?"** She just nodded and jumped a little as she hugged it.

"I helped my dad make this! After he let me hammer my knife, he trusted me a little bit with other things he worked on! I-I painted the scabbard and hammered the sword a bit... heh, before I got tired and he took over..." She rubbed her sockets and sighed as she sniffed as she tied the blade to her side. "I wanted to thank you in person... this was the best day I've had in a very long time." I just smiled as Pap came out with a box of tools.

 _"OKAY, LET US BE OFF- OH, HI DJ- WHY ARE YOU CRYING?!"_ He dropped the box and picked DJ up with a hug. _"DO NOT CRY! IF YOU CRY, I MIGHT CRY!"_ DJ started laughing as she patted his back to put her down.

 **"just happy tears, pap. she liked the sword."** DJ nodded as Pap made a small squeal of happiness hearing she liked it.

 _"THAT'S GREAT! SANS AND I ARE HEADING BACK INTO SNOWDIN TO FIX THE MACHINE, WOULD YOU LIKE TO JO-"_

"Can't. Toriel said she needed to talk to me." Pap just nodded and picked up the tools with a wave.

 _"OKAY! GOODBYE SISTER! LET'S GO SANS!"_ I waved bye as I teleported us to the old house. hen we landed, our feet was in a few inches of water.

 **"what the-?"** I looked around and saw that a lot of the snow was gone and melted. **"why is everything melting?"** Pap just looked around wondering the same thing.

 _"WELL... MAYBE IT HAS BEEN LIKE THIS? WE USUALLY JUST TELEPORT INTO THE BASEMENT AND NOT REALLY TAKE A LOOK OUTSIDE. NOT TO MENTION THE BASEMENT IS LITERALLY A LAB SO IT IS PROBABLY PROTECT FROM THE POSSIBLE FLOODING."_

 **"heh, couldn't think of that better myself."** Pap just smiled with his signature laugh as I decided it would be best to teleport into the lab instead of risking letting the water in by opening the door. **"okay. All we need to now is repair the contents and rewire the Core mainframe."**

 _"I CALL THE REWIRING! IT IS LIKE A PUZZLE SO I CAN GET IT DONE FASTER!"_ I just shrugged as he got to work on the front as I went to the back and opened the coolant panel.

 **"...wait... i'm an idiot..."** I groaned as I face palmed myself looking inside the machine.

 _"NO YOU ARE NOT!"_ Pap scolded as he looked around the machine to see me.

 **"i dont even have the liquid nitrogen!"** Pap looked back into the box, but I knew he wouldn't find anything. I didn't order any at all yet.

 _"...WELL, MAYBE ALPHYS HAS SOME! SHE DOES PROJECTS EVERYDAY FOR WORK! YOU SHOULD GO ASK."_

 **"she's asleep by now... eh, maybe she has it on tap. she shouldn't mind if i took a few liters, right?"** Pap just shrugged as I stood up and left via portal.

ALPHYS P.O.V

"Babe, ya sure you can stay up?" Undyne yawned as I walked to my lab. I finished the blueprints for the synthetic dust and I wanted to work on creating said dust for William.

"Yep! I'm not even tired. Those binge anime nights really helped. You can just go to bed, you have work tomorrow, and I don't have an assignment until next week. I'll be fine!" Undyne scratched her eye patch and nodded as she walked off.

"M'kay. G'night babe." She yawned again as I opened the door.

 _*DR!*_ I smiled as I saw William's soul glowing more than usual. _*YOU'RE WEIRD EARRING THING WORKED! I SAW EVERYTHING!*_ He was laughing as I picked up the screen that was wirelessly connected to my earrings that had cameras in them, smaller versions of the cameras I made for everyone else. **_*I have to remember to edit those into one video.*_** He was basically shouting as he jumped.

"Did you l-like it?" He nodded as I turned on my equipment, double checking the equations of the diploid cells for the dust.

 _*If I-I had tear ducts I would be floating above tears... I haven't seen her that happy i-in a long time... Thank you for doing that. For everything you're doing...*_

"O-Oh p-pleasei'mblushing." I covered my face as I got flustered. I was finished looking over the equations, happy with what was there. "Done! I-I thought I had to re-align the A and G's, but it seems it did it itself- that or I saw wrong."

 _*P-Probably the latter. So, how does this work?*_ I smiled as I turned on the synthesizing equipment. Apparently, he liked hearing about the things I did regarding my work. He tried to understand it, and I liked explaining it! It's like how I tell people about Mew Mew Kissie Cutie!

"W-Well, the plan is that once the dust is complete, your soul can use that and make it into a figure of being! The way I'm synthesizing the dust is that it's haploids are human and monster, forming diploid cells with both."

 _*...'So my soul can recognize it and form into something of basic appearance'?*_ I just squealed and clapped.

"YES! That was really good- I wanted to explain that part- BUT YOU GOT IT! Wow, is that what a teacher feels like maybeIshouldbeateacher- Wait, how did you figure that out, I started talking about this just yesterday!" He just shrugged.

 _*i-it seemed simple enough to piece together. If my soul can recognize t-the human part of the dust, it c-can use the monster part to form, r-right?*_

"O-Oh, I-I didn't mean to make you nervous! You just s-surprised me is all! I-It took me a few months to learn that when I was in school... y-you just understood all of that in a matter of hours wit what I spoke of within the last few days." I gave a patient smile as he calmed. I didn't he could get panicky like that.

 _*I-It's okay. Just tired and I... I'm not myself. A lot of change in a short time... and yet, I need the change in order to be with my daughter again...*_

"Its an enigma, basically." He gave a small chuckle as I sat down in my chair. "...w-wanna talk about it?" He looked u at me and sighed.

 _*"N-No, I shouldn't be bugging you with my problems.*_

"I-I don't mind. We need the machine to create the dust... till then, I have nothing else to do... Talking helps anyway?" I sat patiently for a response, only noise being the machine creating the synthetic dust.

 _*...Well... what, you're a counselor?*_ I snorted as he gave a small chuckle. _*...The war is where the downhill started... I lost my wife... I hid my daughter and I in a shack I built near a river a few years before the war began... Tourmaline wanted it that way.*_

"Tourmaline was your wife?" He nodded as he continued.

 _*After she went into the mountain, I ran with my daughter to the shack... The other humans knew I helped the monsters, so I was outcasted... They didn't know that my daughter was on the surface with me... I had known I would be outcasted, hence why I made the shack near the river... That way we would always have food and water, and we would stock up during the winter... that changed two years later...*_

* * *

 _I was with my daughter at the river trying to catch fish. I had to admit, she was getting very skilled with the fishing spear... I was proud as she lifted her fourth catch... But I was also upset... A child shouldn't be getting their food, even if I was around to assist. She should be laying with other children her age. But everyday I mention it, she's acts as an adult. *'It's okay daddy! I understand what happened... I'm a big girl that can take it!'*_

 _"Caught another one!" I was brought out of my thoughts as she used the same spear that had a fish on it to catch another._

 _"Good job, lass! Ya do me proud." She started giggle until something caught her attention behind me. I looked behind and saw bushed moving with vices being heard. "run to the house. use the bushes." She nodded and dropped her staff in the water. She hid with the bushes and went to the house, succeeding in not being seen. When I looked up, I saw the leader of the village... *what is he doing here?*_

 _"Jedadiah." I spoke as I speared the ground, waiting for him to approach._

 _"My name is 'Leader Jedadiah, William." I kept my face as a stone as he stood in front of me._

 _"...Jedadiah, why are you here... Last I saw you... you exiled me." He groaned, not happy I didn't follow his wish for calling him by his 'proper' name. As far as I was concerned, Asgore was the proper leader of the village, and now he is gone._

 _"You were to be exiled alone... people say to hear... a child laughing."_

 _"Other villagers have children of their own. The urchins may explore farther than their parent's wish and can be heard by others. My daughter is gone, because if you... and I wish to see your presence no longer... Leave." I yanked my spear form the ground and walked away, entering my house as he walked away._

 _"The price of disobeying is heavy, William. I will not give mercy." I glared at him as I shut my door, putting a finger over my mouth towards Deja Vu. She nodded and sat below the window, wrapping her mothers cloak around her. I looked out the window, happy that Jedadiah left._

 _"Okay, he is gone... are you alright?" Deja Vu nodded as she stood, crawling away from the window before hand._

 _"...He's ugly, he doesn't even brush his beard." I couldn't help but snort at her comment, her laughing shortly after._

 _"You always know how to make the moment brighter." I patted her head as she smiled._

 _"Just stating the truth. Your beard looks better anyways." I smiled as I went to the fire and started it, placing wood in to make it last till night._

 _"How about we prepare dinner?" She was already getting the basket full of fish she carried in from earlier, picking out the largest catch from today._

 _It was night as I slept in the bed. Deja Vu wan sleeping across the room as silence pervaded the room. It lasted for a while until I heard the door bang. Me and Deja Vu sat up from bed at the sound. "Daddy?" She whispered, her voice cracking._

 _"Hide. Go near the back door." She nodded as she put on her cloak and did as I said. I stood up and opened the door, seeing Jedadiah. "What are you doing?! I was asleep!"_

 _"Move, William." He pushed me aside and walked into my home. I made a few glances at the area my daughter was hidding, happy that she was well hidden with the dark blending her cloak into the walls. "I am tired of your lies." I looked up, shocked but kept my face calm. He stood staring at my hunting wall, not showing his face._

 _"What do you speak of?" He grunted as he turned with his hands behind his back._

 _"You know what I speak of." His face was full of anger. I looked behind him, seeing DJ looking at his back in fear. She looked at me and looked at the door. I understood her message and ran. "TRAITOR!" I heard his footsteps behind me as I ran. I shut the door behind me._

 _THIRD PERSON P.O.V_

 _William slammed the door, knowing that Deja Vu would run to the back, and knowing that Jedadiah wasn't far behind. He ran well into the woods, knowing that Jedadiah was catching up... William was hoping that Deja Vu ran away. As William jumped over rock and branch, he trapped himself in a dead end. He looked around for another route, not knowing who was behind him._

 _"...Goodbye... William." Jedadiah threw the blade at William, impaling his heart through his back. William turned and sputtered before he fell in front of the village leader._

 _"DADDY!" Jedadiah turned, gasping at the skeletal child._

 _"A MONSTER?! WILLIAMS DAUGHTER?! YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO BE IN THE MOUNTAIN YOU FIEND!" Jedadiah turned and pulled the blade from William and threw it at her direction. Deja Vu moved away, looking at the blade as it splattered on the tree... her knife that her and William made. She saw Jedadiah walking closer with ill intent as she grabbed the knife to protect herself. "How can a monster cry?! Leave to the mountain, you foul beast! You have no reason to be here any longer!"_

 _He pulled a branch off a tree and threw it at the child, making her scream and flee._

* * *

 ** _Okay, This art of the story I have been waiting so long to tell! The only glimpse you get if this is that mini flashback William has. Why the name Jedadiah... I heard it on a comedy show. I forgot the comedians name, but the show was called... confirmed kills I think? 'Outta the way, Jedadiah! I'll be at the poles!'_**

 ** _This chapter was supposed to be different, but with what has happened, I didn't want to re-write that portion a third time so you get a little backstory. I wont be writing the part where DJ gets her SPECIAL gifts, like I explained before, so you can just imagine it being very emotional, which is how it should have gone XD._**

 ** _If you want an explanation as to WHY I've been away for so long, you can just ask in the review or send a message, you deserve an explanation as to why I neglected to upload for so long, and for once, it wasn't just school... I-I've actually been doing very well XD._**

 ** _BEAR HUGS!_**

 ** _I MISS GIVING THESE XD_**

 ** _BEGONE, WRITER'S BLOCK AND VIRUSES!_**


	24. Chapter 24

WILLIAM P.O.V

 _*...My soul went into the knife... I had no idea what was going on for the longest period of time until I... 'Woke up' in a sense... I don't know how many days or weeks later...*_ Alphys was just sitting in front of me, listening and being patient. _*The barrier was made so only humans could get in... At first, it was so soldiers could enter and attack even more... But the last of the rebellion managed to twist the fate of the leaders by saying how 'It would just be inhumane'... and so, afterwards... The rebellion, including me, were exiled and outcasted by the new leader, Jedadiah...*_

"...M-Monsters couldn't enter the barrier... it wasn't just the fact that DJ's soul couldn't be recognized, like I hypothesized?" I just nodded as the atmosphere felt cold. "...I-I'm so sorry... For everything you've been through."

 _*You don't need to apologi-*_

"But I want to... No one should have to go through that... not you, DJ-... You will be back with her. Even if I have to make another robot body!" She stood up as I looked at her confused. "A-A friend of mine... Mettaton is a robot."

 _*Oh, the glittsy peacock?*_ Alphys just gasped and tried not to laugh.

"Y-You've been hanging out with Undyne!" She snorted through her sentence as she tried to calm down. "O-Okay, let me check the machine real quick." She gave another smile as she walked over and checked things I had little knowledge of.

 _*...Doctor?*_ She hummed as she turned around. _*Thank you... I-I needed that.*_ She flustered as she turned back to the screen.

"Talking... J-Just another form of thought kicking... You're welcome..."

*KNOCK KNOCK*

 **"hey, alph?** " Alphys covered her mouth to suppress her gasp as the door knocked again. **"you're awake? you, uh, left you're front door open."**

"you teleprted you liar!" Alphys hissed as she walked over to a large cloth with il stains all over it. "I-I'm going to cover you, okay? I-I just- I need t-" She covered her head as she started to shake very sightly. This isn't the first time it has happened, but Undyne was the one who handled the situation, I didn't have much knowledge about this...

 _*Calm yourself.*_ I said quietly. _**Just do what Undyne did...** *Listen... There isn't really a reason for me to hide like this... There is no need to hide me.*_ Alphys' breathing was calming down as she wiped her head from sweating. _*Just don't get the 'press' involved-whateverthatis-... Calm down...*_

 **"...alph? okay, i'm coming in-"**

"WAIT!" Alphys shouted. "J-Just give me a minute, I-I'm-"

 _*Doctor.*_ She looked back at me as I waited for her to calm her breathing. _*You don't have to tell him about me... but if you do, it's okay... you are doing nothing wrong... if your concerned about me, I trust Sans.*_ She looked at me with a shocked look as she looked back at the door. _*I know who the lad is...*_

ALPHYS P.O.V

...*S-Should I let Sans in or hide William..?* The door looked big and intimidating as I thought over my actions... *...I-It's nice to know William trusts him... I-I trust him... I-I's just... just, what is it?!*

 _*Doctor, calm yourself. You wont do yourself any good panicking.*_ I looked back at William as I tried to calm my breathing. He didn't have any features to tell... But it felt like he was giving me a patient smile. I sighed as I nodded and walked up to the door, walking past the large cloth I use to clean oil off of my hands from oil. I looked back at William one more time as I opened the door, seeing Sans with his hands in his hoodie.

 **"you okay there alph?"** I just sighed and nodded in response, not too sure how to speak. **"...panic attack?"** I stuttered, but ended up nodding.

"...W-Work... It can h-happen sometimes." Sans just nodded, understanding as he scratched his skull. "W-What do you need?"

 **"liquid nitrogen."** I gave him a confused look as he gave a shrug. **"you have your work, i have mine... ya got any on tap by any chance? i'll even pay for it."** I did have some, it's the best coolant for most of my machines so I make sure to have a few barrels... I just wasn't too sure about... _*calm down, Lizzie... You can trust Sans...*_ I tried to calm myself... for the time being.

"...Um... I-I have some... It's, just in the back, but... um..." Sans waited as I tried to speak.

 **"...are you still on that project?"** I looked up at him as he had a smile. **"that thing were you couldn't give any details?"**

"U-U-Um... W-Well technically, y-yes..."

 **"technically..? alph, if there's something wrong-"**

"T-There isn't... U-Um... T-This project is... I-I may have bit off more than what I could chew... I-I don't know when, but... I-I could... I-I would like some help..." I tried to calm my breathing again as I wiped my head from sweat more. "...I-It's not d-difficult o-o-or anything, it's j-just-"

 **"alphys, if you don't like keeping secrets, I can keep some for you."** I looked up surprised as Sans just shrugged. **"i did ya a favor like this before, right? you can trust me."** He gave a smile as he pulled his right hand from his pocket. **"besides, i heard about kintobor."** I froze as he gave a small laugh. **"you told me he was your partner, so with that info it wasn't hard figuring out the 'anonymous assistant'."**

I gave a small laugh as I shook his hand. "I-I'll... get that nitrogen..." Sans just nodded as he leaned against the door and waited. I walked into the room and glanced at William. He had a warm orange glow to him as I gave a small smile. I went into the back and got one of the pales I use to pour nitrogen into and filled it the best I could so I could carry it and not spill anything as I brought it back. "M-Mind if I ask why you n-need nitrogen? Helping F-Frisk with a science project?"

Sans just shook his head as he looked into the pale. **"...bringin' someone back, to be blunt. thanks alph, i'll pay you back."** I gave a snort as I fixed my glasses.

"Like your tab? It's okay, my boss pays for my materials. Think of it as a small attempt of me paying you back." Sans just nodded and walked away, disappearing through his teleportation soon after. I sighed as I shut the door and looked back at William.

 _*See?*_ I just laughed a little as I sat down and looked at the computer.

"only two percent done... Soon you'll be up and walking around! And whenever I need Sans help, Things will move even faster!" William nodded in response, glancing to the side and glowing a little dim. "...You okay?" He looked up and gave a small nod, his light not changing in intensity.

 _*...Um... I wanted to talk about something... regarding about telling other people.*_ I sat up and waited for him to continue. _*...I want to see my daughter again.*_

* * *

PAPYRUS P.O.V

 _"...HA-! NO, I DROPPED THE WIRE AGAIN!"_ I groaned as I reached into the machine to try and fine the wire.

 **"*snort* that sounds like a really weird song or a game show mettaton would make."**

 _"...YOU KNOW, IT KIND OF DOES! MAYBE I SHOULD TELL METTATON ABOUT THAT, HE SAID SOMETHING ABOUT ADDING SOME THINGS TO HIS GAME SHOW... OR WAS IT HIS T.V. SERIES..?"_

*RINGRINGRING*

I went to grab my phone, but my arm got stuck in the machine between some cross beams. _"UH- SANS CAN YOU GET THAT?"_ Sans got up and got my phone out of the toolbox and was going to read the text message as I tried to make it look like I was trying to get the wire.

 **"...you're stuck, aren't you?"**

 _"NO! I AM TOO GREAT TO GET STUCK IN SUCH A PREDICAMENT!"_ Sans started to laugh as he looked into the machine.

 **"you think i didn't get my arm stuck a few times?"**

 _"JUST TURN THE PHONE ON SO I CAN READ THE MESSAGE PLEASE!"_ Sans laughed more as he did what I asked.

 _*Text from SISTER_

 _Where are you guys? I want to show you what Toriel gave me! I'm done with crying and Phil isn't in the house, along with Drake since Frisk basically begged for me and Toriel to let them have a sleepover before school starts.*_ Sans was going to put the phone down before another text went off. _*I'm bored and I can't sleep, can I just hang out with you guys?*_ Sans started laughing as He teleported away, coming back with DJ yelping as she hit the floor.

"WARN ME!" She started laughing.

 _"HELLO DJ! WHAT DID YOU WANT TO SHOW US?"_ She was going to show what I think was a picture form before she walked over to me. _"...YES, OKAY, I AM STUCK, IT IS VERY HILARIOUS!"_ Sans started laughing again while DJ covered her teeth.

 **"and what's worse is that he can't shake his arm out like i used to."** DJ looked between us with a confused look as she set the picture frame down.

"Can't you just take you arm off?" Now me and Pap started laughing. "What?!"

 _"D-DJ, THAT'S JUST SOMETHING THAT... J-JACK SKELINGTON DID TO RESITE SHAKESPEARE!"_ DJ crossed her arms as she waited for us to stop.

 **"...w-wait, you can actually do that?"** She just gave a curt nod, almost dropping her glasses of her face in the process. **"...w-wait, can we do that?"** Pap looked back up at me and just shrugged.

 _"...PROVE IT!"_ He pointed a finger at DJ. _"...MAKE MY ARM COME OFF."_

"...Can't I just take one of mine of-"

 _"YOU COULD BE LYING- I WANT YOU TO USE ME AS AN EXAMPLE!"_ **_*yeah, to get unstuck without losing wires.*_** I chuckled to myself as DJ walked over and grabbed his shoulder.

"Okay, on three... one-" She pinch Pap's should and pushed him back, actual-

 **"HOLY SHIT, WE CAN DO THAT!"** I was laughing so hard as DJ got Pap's arm unstuck from the machine and waved it at papyrus.

 _"THAT IS SO COOL! HOW DO YOU REATTACH IT?"_ DJ tossed back him arm, making Pap yelp in surprise.

"Just place it back on the joint." Pap stood up and nodded, doing it very easily. "Sadly, no, I can't to it with my skull... But I can do it with every other bone in my body! So that's pretty cool... and useful I might add." DJ started laughing as Pap tested his arm.

 **"that's so weird... i had no idea we could do that."** Pap nodded in agreement as he looked at the object DJ brought. **"...what is that?** ** _*like i don't already know*"_** DJ smiled as she picked it up and handed it to Pap first.

"Toriel gave it to me..." I walked over and Pap showed me the picture frame. It was a picture of DJ with her mom and dad when she was very young, probably around eight.

 _"WOWIE, THEY ARE YOUR PARENTS?"_ DJ nodded as she walked over to look.

"That was made... about three or four years before the war?" Pap handed the frame back to DJ and gave a smile.

 _"I NEVER SAW A GEM ELEMENTAL, REAL LIFE OR PRETTY PICTURE! I CAN NOT BELIEVE TORIEL KEPT THIS PICTURE FOR SO LONG- AND STILL IS SUCH PRISTINE CONDITION! PICTURES MADE WITH MAGIC HAS BEEN LONG SINCE FORGOTTEN._ "

"I know, Toriel said the same thing... I'm glad she kept it..." I nodded in agreement as I went back and looked at Pap's work. The wires he had had fallen into the bottom of the machine again, so I was going to just let him figure that out on his own.

William P.O.V

* * *

"Y-You will see her again. O-Once I have the dust don-"

 _*I understand that, but...*_ I stuttered over my words for a few seconds before Alphys patted the glass. _*...what if it doesn't work?*_ Alphys looked taken aback at my words. _*I-I'm not doubting your abilities- heavens no- i just... what you're doing... sounds near impossible... w-what if something happens?*_ Alphys sighed and nodded, patting the glass more.

"I-I understand the apprehension... You just... never know until you try."

 _*...but... if something happens... and I don't get to tell her that I was at least there for her... I-I would never forgive myself...* I tried to compose myself as Alphys waited. *I-I'm sorry... I know you've done so much... I-I know that I could never repay you in full for the t-things you've done for me... C-Can I just see my daughter? I-I don't care if she see's me as a helpless light in a case, I just want to see her...even if it means it's for the last time...*_

Alphys stopped patting the case and held it close to her. I could feel the heat absorb into the glass. I looked up and saw her shoulders shake with tears in her eyes. "...O-Okay..." In the background, the machine beeped, signaling it was now ten percent finished with it's task.

* * *

 _ **Okay, I need a bear hug after I wrote the last bit D'X I like fluff and angst, hurt/comfort, bUT I CRY TOO MUCH WHEN I WRITE IT MYSELF!**_


End file.
